Mi extraña y nueva familia
by Shikita Malfoy Cullen
Summary: Si, esta era mi vida. Que harias si tu vida la ubieras pasado en un orfanato junto con tu hermano y no quisieras ser adoptada para no ser un "estorbo"? BXE/JXA/EXR con dedicatoria especial. muy mal summary
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!! Ya se, no me maten, prometo que pronto __subiré la traducción de otro capi de "yours, mine and ours" pero es que e estado tan estresada y presionada que termine yendo al medico y me dijo que me relajara y me dio medicamento y esta era una forma perfecta; y mañana voy a ir con el psicólogo escolar._

_MAÑANA TENGO UN SPELING BEE CONTEST!!!_

_Waa!! Quiero llorar, deséenme suerte!!_

_Este fic se lo dedico a Annie(mi hermanita), a Helen(laguna negra)(no se me tu nombre mi niña, pero vi en tu perfil que este te gustaba así que lo deje, a fran (mi otra hermanita), a Sam(mi otra hermanita!!! la reloka k esta loka por jasper jajaja) y a Aye436(tampoco se me tu nombre=(….)_

_Tristemente estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_aa por cierto, la categoria puede cambiar, no se que significan jee_

**Bella****POV**

Abrí los ojos y al instante me arrepentí, la luz me había llegado directo a los ojos, lo cual me lastimo. Estaba en una camilla, el techo era blanco, tanto que parecía que estabas viendo a la nada, pero lo que lo diferenciaba de la nada eran las luces en forma de rectángulo.

Si, esta era mi vida, yo en un hospital.

No recordaba que había pasado, intente recordar lo que había hecho antes de llegar al motivo de mi estancia en este horroroso lugar, si, aunque me la pasaba mucho en ellos no me gustaban. Me había levantado, bañado, asistí a clases, después ayude a hacer la comida, me puse a jugar con los niños y….._recuerda, recuerda-_me dije internamente.

A si, iba corriendo atrás de Michael para atraparlo pero me había resbalado en las escaleras con algo.

Oí que se habría la puerta.

-Que bueno que ya despertó señorita Swan-dijo una voz. Me levante un poco para ver quien había dicho eso. Era un tipo alto, con buen cuerpo, muy guapo, con el pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos dorados, no parecía tener más de 30 años.

-Ehm si, no quiero ser grosera pero ¿quien es usted? ¿Donde esta el doctor Smith?-pregunte. El doctor que generalmente me atendía era el doctor Smith. Un señor ya grande. Al parecer ya me había tomado cariño y yo lo quería como un abuelito.

-Oh, perdón, que descortés. Soy el doctor Cullen, pero llámame Carlisle-dijo llegando hasta la cama y empezó a ver mi brazo, el cual tenía un yeso por que se había fracturado.

-Esta bien, solo si usted me dice Bella-dije. Era muy común fraternizar con mis doctores, los veía muy seguido.

-Esta bien Bella, bueno, supongo que querrás saber que tienes ¿no?-dijo viendo sus apuntes. Asentí.- bueno pues tu brazo sufrió una fractura pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado, al parecer esta no es la primera vez que te pasa ¿verdad?

-Pues, la verdad, no-dije bajando la cabeza.

-Sino tienes mas cuidado puede ser que una fractura se astille y allí va a haber problemas. Bueno, también tienes varias contusiones en la cabeza, piernas y espalda, esos se quitaran con una pomada, la cual se la di a la madre Estefanía-dijo sin quitar la vista de sus apuntes.

-Y ¿cuando me podré ir?-dije suspirando fuertemente.

-Hoy mismo-dijo con una sonrisa muy paternal

-Gracias-dije antes de que saliera.

Las madres estaban afuera esperándome, cuando el doctor salio ellas entró y me ayudaron a cambiarme y a salir.

Si, esto era muy común. Yo Isabella Swan "la torpe".

Nos fuimos y cuando llegamos al orfanato fui recibida por 2 grandes brazos que me asfixiaban.

-Emmett... no… respirar-dije como pude.

-Ups-dijo y me soltó. Emmett. Un adolescente con mente de niño, tenia 17 años, el pelo rizado y oscuro, con ojos castaños, muy MUY fuerte y mi querido hermano.

Si, mi hermano, éramos muy parecidos y distintos a la vez, yo era de estatura media, tenia 15 años, el pelo un poco ondulado y castaño, con ojos color Castaño, muy pálida y flaca, en resumen: sin chiste. Emmett era muy infantil, amaba jugar, y decía cada cosa. Yo en cambio parecía mayor de 60 años con mis libros y mi afán de decirle que hacer y que no, tanto así que, aunque el tuviera 2 años mas que yo, parecía que yo era la mayor.

Emmett me ayudo a llegar al cuarto. Cuando llegamos estaban ahí mis amigas: Fran, Annie, Helen, Ayee y Sam. Desde que tenía 5 años había vivido en un orfanato, solo habia cambiado 2 veces de orfanato. A mi hermano lo habían querido adoptar en varias ocasiones pero el se empeño en que me llevaran con el. A mí en cambio no me podían adoptar, seria solo un estorbo.

Cuando nací mi mama se habia ido alegando que necesitaba una nueva vida, desde entonces mi papa nos habia cuidado, pero cuando tenia 5 años mi papa nos llevo a Seattle y regresamos muy noche Emmett y yo íbamos en la parte trasera del auto. Solo recuerdo unos chirridos muy agudos y unas luces viniendo hacia mí, después de eso estuvimos 2 semanas en el hospital y desde entonces habíamos estado en un orfanato.

Las madres eran muy lindas, te querían mucho y lo demostraban. A veces les ayudaba a hacer la cena o cuidando a los niños. Vivíamos muy bien ahí, habia mucha gente caritativa que daba donaciones y por eso teníamos muy buenas instalaciones, ¡hasta podíamos darnos el lujo de tener cd's de música, películas y videojuegos!

Cuando me relaje, baje junto con mis amigas al salón de juegos. En la sala estaban Emmett y Tom jugando un video juego de carreras, yo me puse a hablar con mis amigas y ellas me habían contado de que me habia tropezado con la muñeca de Ariel y que estaba muy triste y se la pasaba llorando y diciendo que era su culpa.

Cuando me entere de eso me puse a buscarla, la encontré en el cuarto debajo de las escaleras, donde ponían las escobas.

-Hola-dije haciéndome campo en el pequeño armario

-Hola-dijo ary con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Porque lloras?- dije levantándole el mentón con la mano que no tenía yeso.

-Perdón-dijo y al momento se echo a llorar en mis brazos, solo la abrase hasta que se calmara, me dolió un poco pero no dejaría que lo notara.

-¿Perdón de que? Si tu no hiciste nada-dije acariciándole el pelo.

-Pero, fue por mi culpa que tú cayeras.

-No, no lo es. La culpa es mía por no fijarme donde piso-dije-sabes, ¿que te parece si hoy le ayudamos a Margarita a cocinar?

-¡Si!!-dijo con una gran sonrisa

**Edward**** POV**

-_Uff, dios, como pesan estas cajas_-pensé mientras llevaba unas cajas a la cocina.

Me acababa de mudar a Forks, habia nacido en Forks pero a papá le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Chicago y nos habíamos ido para allá.

Mi familia constaba de Esme (mi mamá), Carlisle (mi papá), Jasper, Rosalie y Alice (mis hermanos). Alice y yo éramos mellizos y nos habían adoptado hacia 8 años .rosalie y Jasper tenían tan solo 3 años con nosotros. Esme habia perdido a su hijo y después se entero que ya no podía tener mas por lo que nos adopto.

Mis padres biológicos habían muerto por un extraño virus y me metieron a un orfanato y cuando tenía 7 años me habían adoptado.

Yo era un muchacho alto, tenia 15 años, pálido, con ojos verdes, el pelo cobrizo y podía presumir de un buen cuerpo. Mi hermana era igual solo nos diferenciábamos en que ella era bajita, con el pelo negro(al parecer ella lo habia heredado de mi mamá y yo de mi papá), con las puntas apuntado en diferentes direcciones y muy hiperactiva.

Jasper y Rosalie, bueno, ellos eran………..como modelos, si, eso los describiría, eran altos, tenían 16 años, con el pelo rubio, pálidos, con los ojos azules y un gran cuerpo.

Mi nueva casa era enorme, tenia 4 pisos, sin contar el sótano, en los 2 últimos pisos habían 3 recamaras. En el ultimo piso estaban mi cuarto y el cuarto de Jasper, y el tercer cuarto no lo usaríamos; En el tercero estaban las habitaciones de Rose y de Alice, el tercer cuarto tampoco se usaría; En el segundo estaba la habitación de nuestros padres, el estudio, la sala de juegos, el cuarto de TV y una biblioteca y finalmente en el primero estaban la sala de estar, la cocina, la sala, el cuarto de lavandería, habían también 2 cuartos para visitas y el comedor. Tambien tenia un henorme jardin y una picina.

Mi vida no era difícil, dios me habia mandado a unos angeles.

Esme para "agradecer", como ella lo llamaba, que nos hubiese encontrado daba donativos a los orfanatos.

Al terminar de llevar las cajas a la cocina me fui a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, la cual habia puesto papá la noche anterior. Habíamos llegado ayer pero solo habíamos puesto las camas y las cajas las habíamos dejado en la sala de estar.

-¿Se puede?-dijo Alice asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-Pues ya entraste ¿no?-dije con una sonrisa, extendí mis brazos y Alice salio corriendo a acostarse conmigo.

-¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que este lugar cambiara nuestras vidas, para bien-dijo abrazándome.

-Si Alice-dije. Alice siempre tenía sus presentimientos y mayormente se cumplían. Nos quedamos dormidos después de un rato.

_p.d. como siempre………espero sus reviews. Si tengo algo mal díganmelo para corregirlo. Y obviamente díganme que les pareció el fic._

_las fotos del fic siempre van a estar en mi perfil jee_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!! Bueno pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, por que estoy muy feliz!!!_

_Pase a la final!!! Wii!! Pero sta cortito porque tengo mucha tarea._

_Gracias a :_

_**Geliyberry**_

_**Rosycullen**_

_**Linne Malfoy Cullen**__: mil gracias!! Me fueron de mucha ayuda!! jeeXDD aa y un spelling bee es un concurso de deletreo, pero en ingles_

_**Nonblondes**_

_**Lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a una maravillosa autora que se llama Stephenie Meyer.**_

Edward

Al despertarme, Alice aun estaba dormida, como no quería despertarla me levante lentamente y me fui al cuarto de Jasper, que aun tenia cajas en el piso, la mayoría traía libros de la guerra, era un gran aficionado!!, se sabia muchas estrategias, por eso mamá casi nunca nos atrapaba haciendo travesuras jijiji.

Hola Jasper-dije para hacerme notar ya que Jasper estaba acomodando sus libros.

Hola Edward-dijo, se notaba cansado. _Pues claro tu te dormiste y el no-_dijo una voz en mi cabeza, ya no me asustaba, era muy común.

Te ayudo?-dije

Claro, si no te molesta-dijo y agarre la caja donde tenia sus cd's y sus películas.

Después de que terminamos de acomodar todo en su cuarto regrese al mió. Cuando llegue Alice ya no estaba, probablemente se había ido con Rosalie.

Empecé a acomodar las cosas en mi habitación , cuando termine de acomodar casi todo, solo me faltaba hacer la cama, llego mi hermana y empezó a saltar en la cama, se veía tan infantil.

Mamá…..dijo…..que….nos….alistáramos….para….salir-dijo entre saltos.

Jajaja a donde?-pregunte cuando pude parar de reír, es que Alice se veía muy cómica, cada vez que saltaba el pelo se le movía y le hacia parecer un pequeño duende.

No sepo-dijo sentada en la cama

Bueno esta bien, ire a bañarme-dije. Cada habitación tenia un baño con tina y el mió ya lo había acomodado.

Mi baño era azul, mi color favorito. Cuando entre llene la tina y deje mi ropa en la pequeña silla de madera que estaba a un lado de la tina**(n/a: es que no se que sea, pero en la imagen la verán).** Me quite mi camiseta y la deje en el piso, bastante lejos para que no se mojara, y fui a cerrar las llaves para que no se tirara el agua, después continué mi labor de desvestirme y me metí al agua. El agua estaba caliente, necesitaba ese baño, nunca pensé que mudarse fuera tan difícil.

Cuando Salí del baño, en mi cama, había ropa. Era una playera "Polo"(n/a: me refiero a la marca), un pantalón "Hollister" y una sudadera azul "Hollister" también.

_Alice_-pensé inmediatamente, mi hermana era una loca aficionada a la moda y rosalie no se le quedaba atrás, solo que se lo tomaba con mas calma.

Me vestí y baje, en la sala estaban Jasper, mamá y papá, que aparentemente acababa de llegar.

Hola-salude a todos y me senté en los cómodos sofás.

Hola-recibí un saludo de parte de los 3.

A donde iremos?-pregunte viendo mi manga.**(n/a: yo hago eso y mi mama solo se me queda viendo raro!!!)**

Iremos al orfanato de Santa Clara-me respondió mi papa. Puse cara de interrogación-es que Alice, Rosalie y tu mamá sacaron la ropa que ya no usaríamos.

Usaríamos?-pregunte para saber a que se refería.

Si, que ya no usaríamos, en eso incluyen la tuya, la de Jaser y la MIA-dijo y voltee a ver a Jasper que tenia cara de sufrimiento. No es que no nos gustara ayudar, pero dar nuestra ropa significaba compras y…….. Eso no era muy recomendable con Alice al mando.

Aaaa-dije y volví con mi trabajo de ver mi manga.

Usaremos todos los autos?-pregunto Jasper

Si, la ropa no cabe en un solo auto y menos con nosotros dentro-dijo y me reí.

Vámonos!!!!-dijo, mas bien grito, Alice.

Salí y me subí a mi Volvo, amaba a ese carro, sobro todo porque significaba la confianza que tenían mamá y papá.

Bella

Al entrar a la cocina, estaba Maggie haciendo la cena, tome a Ary con mi brazo izquierdo y la subí a la barra.

Hola Maggie vinimos a ayudarte!!-dijo Ary muy emocionada.

Si-afirme- que vas a hacer?

Spaghetti y una ensalada-dijo con una sonrisa, generalmente iba a ayudarla.

Le di a Ary la pasta para que la pusiera en un traste con agua y le di la salsa de tomate, pero cuando Ary me paso el traste mi brazo derecho golpeo con la barra y me dolió, tanto que solté el traste y este quedo reducido a vidrios.

Ups-dijo Ary en tono inocente.

Sabes mejor me ayudas cuando tengas la mano bien-dijo Maggie con una sonrisa; y le di la razón.

Jaja si-si no me iba de ahí terminaríamos sin vajilla.

Cuando Salí al recibidor estaban mi hermano y otras 4 personas, 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, mi hermano y los 2 chicos estaban cargando unas bolsas muy grandes.

No los había visto bien pero cuando lo hice, dios, vi a un ángel. Tenía la piel pálida, un hermoso rostro en el que destacaban sus hermosos ojos verdes y un cuerpo que se notaba que había ejercitado.

Los 3 pasaron y subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios

_Otro donativo_-pensé.

Hola- dije a las 2 chicas que se habían quedado. Mi autoestima bajo muy considerablemente, las 2 eran muy hermosas y vestían muy bonito.

Hola-dijo la más pequeña

Hola- la secundo la rubia.

Wow, que se siente vivir aquí?-dijo la mas pequeña

Alice!-la regaño la rubia

No, no hay problema, pero, antes que nada, me llamo Bella-dije

Hay perdón, que torpe-dijo la mas pequeña, que respondía al nombre de Alice, y se dio un zape en la cabeza- soy Alice-dijo y después me abrazo, lo cual me dolió horrores, esa chica era fuerte.

Alice, suéltala, mira su brazo-dijo la rubia señalando mi brazo

Ups-dijo Alice y me soltó luego

Yo soy rosalie- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Jajaja hola, mucho gusto, y contestando tu pregunta, pues no se siente nada, es igual. No recuerdo mucho de mi vida en casa, solo tengo algunos recuerdos y supongo que es por eso-dije robándome mi brazo.

Wow desde cuando estas aquí?-pregunto Rosalie

Aquí, 6 años pero e esta do en orfanatos desde hace 10-dije

Wow, enserio, wow-dijo Alice

No es para ta..-no pude terminar de decir por que emmett ya me tenia en el aire-baj…ame!!

Jajaja que poco aguantas-dijo y me bajo, me tome un gran respiro y después Emmett me abrazo con su brazo derecho, la mirada de Rosalie cambio, se veía tensa.

Mira Bellita-dijo Emmett con un aire infantil

EMMETT!! No me digas asil!!-grite y le di un manotazo con la mano izquierda

Ya pues, mira, ellos son Jasper y Edward. Ella es mi hermanita-dijo señalándolos y después a mi.

Mucho gusto-dije y note que Ary ya no estaba a mi lado, pero escuche unos ruiditos y vi a Emmett haciendo volar a Ary, como lo había hecho conmigo antes.

Ya ves, ella no se queja-dijo aun con Ary en los brazos.

Ya cállate-dije y se la quite de los brazos, esa niña no pesaba nada!.

Insisto, muchísimas gracias-oí una voz en el pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas

No, no hay de que, este orfanato me dio a 2 de mis niños y lo voy a agradecer eternamente-dijo una vos femenina e inmediatamente voltee a verlos.

Alguno de ustedes salio de aquí?-pregunte con el ceño fruncido

Sip, nosotros-dijo Alice señalándose a ella y después a Edward.

Wow-dije sin creérmelo aun.

Del pasillo salieron una pareja y la madre Estefanía, venían platicando, cuando la pareja fue hacia nosotros pude reconocer al doctor Cullen, se volvió hacia mí y me dijo:

Bella!!, hola!.

Hola doc…Carlisle-dije y le sonrei nerviosamente

Mira ella es Esme y veo que ya conoces a mis hijos-dijo Señalando a su familia.

Mucho gusto-dije y mire dudosa mi mano izquierda y después se la tendí para saludarla.

Jajaja-dijo Esme y me devolví el saludo con la mano izquierda-bueno, nos tenemos que ir que todavía no terminan ustedes.

Todos se despidieron y se montaron en sus autos

Wow, que carrazos-oí que decía Emmett

bueno, mil gracias a los que me dejaron r&r y a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos!!

wa!! los kiero mucho!!!

las fotos de los cuartos y eso estan en mi perfil jee

bno bay


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola!!!_

_Mil gracias, son muy lindas!! Me levantan el animo, por eso, aunque sean cortos, intento subir todos los dias._

_Mil gracias a :_

_Linne Malfoy Cullen_

_Hime-chan nn_

_RosyCullen_

_nonblondes_

_Aye436_

_Pauletta_

_Ale-cullen4_

_Monse Cullen D Potter_

_Encerio me animan muchisimo_

_Mañana es la final del spelling bee!!! Wow!! Estoy bn nerviosa!!_

_Oigan a las/los que me hayan agregado al hi5 diganme quienes son no?, es que son muchos que ni conosco jee_

_la creadora de mis amorotes es Stephenie Meyer_

**Bella****POV**

El tiempo paso muy rápido, los Cullen iban a visitarnos cada 2 días. El donativo que habían hecho era mucha ropa, y de marca, y la mayoría había ido a parar a las manos de los mayores.

Cada vez que venían traían algo, un video juego, una película o algo, eran muy buenas personas. Con el tiempo me entere de que los papas de Edward y Alice habían muerto por una enfermadad y que Rosalie y Jasper habían crecido en un orfanato, al igual que yo.

Cada 2 días me vestía con la ropa que habían llevado, por que Alice se ponía como loca cuando traía pants y una camiseta holgada; y me sometía a un proceso llllllaaaaaaaarrrrrgggggoooooo…….

Con el paso del tiempo también nos hicimos amigos, eran muy lindos, pero no quería encariñarme con ellos, me daba miedo

_Tarde_-dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Si, también las charlas con mi otro yo eran muy comunes, y digo otro yo porque, al parecer, éramos muy distintas.

-¡Eyt! ¡BELLA!!!-dijo Aye en mi oído.

-¡Ay!! ¡Me dolió!!-me queje mientras me sobaba la oreja. Ya me habían quitado el yeso, lo cual era muy cómodo, ¡podía hacer muchas mas cosas!!.

-Pues es que andabas en la luna-dijo Annie

-No, en la luna no, en otra galaxia tal vez-dijo Fran

-Aun estoy aquí eh-dije, ya que parecía que no me vieran.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Helen quitándole importancia. Rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, pues ¿que querían?- dije

-Ehh, pues ya se me olvido, jeje-dijo Aye con simpleza

-Amm muy bien-dije y me empecé a alejar.

-Ven para aca-dijo Sam y empezó a jalarme. Ya se me hacia raro que no hubiese dicho nada ¬¬.

-Y ¿que quieren?-dije, andaban muy raras.

-¿Nosotras? Nada- dijo Aye haciéndose la inocente y mirando para todos lados menos hacia a mi.

-Solo ver una película-dijo Helen.

-Esta….bien-dije y me senté entre Aye y Annie. Quedamos así: Helen, Sam, Annie, yo, Aye y Fran.

Nos pusimos a ver "_looney tunes back in action__",_ nos la pasábamos viendo películas infantiles.

Después de terminar de ver la película nos fuimos a dormir, ya era noche.

Cuando desperté Aye y Sam ya no estaban, me metí a bañar y me puse una blusa azul, de las que nos habían dado los Cullen, y unos jeans y baje.

En la sala ya estaban Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Aye y Sam, estaban platicando.

-¡Hola!!-dije y los salude a todos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola-recibí sus saludos, perecían gemelos, todos al unísono.

**Edward****POV**

Esas 4 semanas habían sido muy divertidas, Emmett era un gran tipo y Bella pues…..Bella, no sabia como explicarlo. Tal vez mudarnos no fue tan mala idea, después de todo yo había nacido aquí, en Forks.

La noche pasada había escuchado a mis padres, sin querer, diciendo algo de una adopción, aun que no pude escuchar mas. Esperaba que fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Al parecer, a Bella le había afectado mucho lo de que su mama la abandonara, Emmett nos había contado, Bella no lo sabia, de que habían querido adoptarla varias veces pero se negaba, se ponía como niña caprichosa hasta que los asustaba y ya no la querían.

Debe ser muy triste eso ¿no? digo, por lo menos Alice y yo teníamos, no el consuelo exactamente pero algo parecido, de que nuestros padres habían hecho todo lo posible por nosotros, pero ella no tenia nada de eso y se negaba a tenerlo.

Esta mañana me levante, me di un baño, me vestí, baje a desayunar, en el desayuno Esme y Carlisle estaban muy callados pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Que les pasa? ¿Por que tan felices?-pregunto Jasper, era muy sensible, se daba cuenta de todos los sentimientos**(n/a: yo ago eso!!! Y por eso me estreso mucho jee)**.

-¡Yo elijo los muebles!!-salto alice, lo hizo tan rápido que empujo el plato e hizo que se cayera el vaso-ups

-Jajaja, no te preocupes Alice- Dijo Esme y fue por un trapo a la cocina, limpio y regreso.

-Bueno, ya, ¿que se traen?-dijo impaciente Rosalie.

-¿Que les parecerían mas risas en la casa?-dijo Carlisle

_Ok, a este ya se le safo un tornillo_-pensé

-Pues… ¿bien?-dijo Rosalie con la duda pintada en su cara.

-Ya díganlo de una vez-solté, estaba muy desesperado, generalmente me enteraba de todo.

-Esta bien, pero calma Edward-dijo Carlisle

-Bueno pues hemos pensado en adoptar a Emmett y a Bella-continuo Esme

-Si!!!-salto Alice

-¡Enserio! ¡¿No me mienten?!!-grito Rosalie

-Jajaja ¡AUCH!- jasper, que no podía parar de reír, se había caído de la silla y se había pegado en la cabeza con la orilla de la mesa.

-Jajaja- ahora era yo el que no podía parar de reír.

-Ed..wa..rd, no..te..rías-dijo Carlisle luchando por no reírse.

Jasper, aunque se había caído y pegado, estaba tirado en el piso riendo como loco.

-Bueno, bueno, calma-dijo Esme

-¡¿Cuando iremos a comprar todo?!!?!?- dijo Alice

-Primero tenemos que ver si aceptan, no podemos obligarlos-dijo Esme y recordé a Bella, seria difícil convencerla.

_No agregue los autos el capi pasado…ups._

_Pero solo pondre el de Jasper, los otros son iguales. Denme opiniones de los cuartos y eso jee._

_a por cierto a las amigas de Bella si les pasa algo.........ya lo veran_

_Bueno bye!!_

_Besos, los kiero mil_

_Mil gracias a los k dejaron R&R y a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_HOLA!! Como han estado? Espero que genial_

_Bueno tengo una aclaración: en el capi anterior Jasper se empezó a reír por que sentía la felicidad de toda la familia._

_Mil gracias a:_

_Linne Malfoy Cullen_

_Monse cullen D potter_

_Pauletta_

_Hime-chan n n_

_an cullen_

_nonblondes_

_Lorean30_

_Y mil gracias __también a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos._

_Este capi también esta cortito pero es importante en la historia._

_**Aclaración: nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama.**_

**Edward****POV**

Al perecer, Esme y Carlisle ya habían hablado el día anterior con la madre Estefanía y ella les había contado lo que Bella hacia, por eso querían preguntarle primero.

Cuando llegamos al orfanato Emmett, Aye y Sam ya se habían levantado, pero Bella no estaba.

Me entretuve platicando un rato con ellos hasta que apareció Bella y casi me da un infarto, me daba miedo pensar que no quisiera irse con nosotros, tal vez seria más fácil porque ya nos conocía ¿no?

-¡Hola!!-dijo y empezó a saludar a todos con un beso en la mejilla.-

-Hola-dijeron los demás pero yo estaba muy ocupado viendo a Bella, traía una Blusa azul, color que le quedaba perfecto, y unos jeans.

Empezamos a hablar y paso un buen rato hasta que fue la madre Maggie, según yo, a decir que la madre Estefanía buscaba a Emmett y a Bella.** (N/a: jajaja ya se, eso sonó algo raro) **me tense pues no sabia la reacción que tendría Bella, jasper lo noto y me puso una mano en el hombro. Al rato llegaron Alice y Rosalie, habían olvidado los regalos para los niños, así que volvieron por ellos.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Aye

-¿Saben que?-dije, no las entendía.

-Pues de que se quieren llevar a Bella y a Emmett-dijo Sam

-Ahh y ¿que piensan de eso?-pregunto Jasper.

-Pues que esta bien, ya es tiempo de que conozcan otro mundo-dijo Sam-solo que los vamos a extrañar muchísimo.

Jasper abrazo a Sam y yo a Aye**(n/a: (seguimos con la narración de Edward) y les dimos sus besotes y pensé "que Bella ni que ocho cuartos mejor Aye y al parecer Jasper pensó lo propio con Sam…. Lo siento chicas pero no puedo poner eso jajaja) **para demostrarles lo agradecidos que estábamos, pero escuchamos unos gritos y de repente Bella estaba frente a nosotros, con los ojos llorosos y la cara roja.

-¡LOS ODIO!!-grito-¡USTEDES NO TIENEN NINGUN DERECHO DE VENIR A DESHACER LA VIDA QUE YA TENIA!!

-Bella nosotros no...-dije pero me interrumpió.

-¡CALLATE, DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS, SON IGUALES A TODOS!!-grito y salio corriendo con Emmett tras ella. Voltee a ver a Jasper, pero la tenia los ojos abiertos igual de sorprendidos.

**Bella****POV**

Me la estaba pasando muy bien.

Cuando llego la madre Maggie a darnos el aviso fuimos a la oficina, en el camino Emmett y yo íbamos jugando, cuando llegamos ahí estaban los Sres. Cullen sentados en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

-Tomen asiento-dijo la madre Estefanía, señalando al sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana.

-Miren los Sres. Cullen querían preguntarles algo-continuo.

-Ehmm ¿si?-dije después de un minuto de silencio.

-Miren, desde que llegamos aquí nos han robado el corazón y……-empezó Esme con el discurso de siempre, el único que no quería oír. Empecé a idear un plan para que me dejaran en paz, tendría que lastimarlos, los quería mucho pero no me permitiría ser un estorbo, no otra vez.-

-Y ¿que dicen?-oí que decía Carlisle

-Que no-dije firmemente.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Carlisle acercándose un poco a mí.

-Que no, yo no quiero, si Emmett quiere llévenselo, no lo impediré, pero a mi no me tocan-dije sin mirarlo a los ojos. Con el tiempo había aprendido a mentir muy bien en estas ocasiones, pero si lo miraba a los ojos no dudaría en irme con ellos.

-Pero cari...-empezó Esme peor la interrumpí.

-QUE NO, ¿QUE NO ENTIENDEN?-grite

-Isabella, cálmate-me regaño la madre. Si seguía ahí lograrían llevarme así que me fui. En el camino empecé a llorar, pensaba en el daño que le hacia a Emmett, también lloraba por la rabia de que si me quería ir pero seria solo un estorbo, la vida no había sido justa conmigo.

_Muy bien, empieza el gran numero-_pensé en cuanto vi a Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Edward.

-¡LOS ODIO!!-grite, tal era la mentira que me dolió hasta el alma-¡USTEDES NO TIENEN NINGUN DERECHO DE VENIR A DESHACER LA VIDA QUE YA TENIA!!

-Bella nosotros no...-dijo, no podía permitir que continuara y me convenciera.

-¡CALLATE, DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS, SON IGUALES A TODOS!!-grite y Salí corriendo, me sentía tan mal que me fui a mi cuarto y me metí debajo de mi cama, las camas tenían un gran espacio debajo y sabanas largas así que era el lugar perfecto. Estuve llorando por un rato hasta que oí rudos y de repente Emmett apareció debajo de la cama.

-Perdón-dije y enterré mi cara en su pecho, el puso sus brazos a mi alrededor

-¿Porque no les das una oportunidad? Tal vez ellos no sean como mamá-dijo acariciando mi espalda- tal vez ellos entiendan y aparte el es doctor ¿no recuerdas?

-Si, pero y que tal si me ven tal como soy, una persona sin valor-dije

-Nunca, me oyes, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, lo llevas diciendo durante 10 años y claro que no es cierto, ven sal y discúlpate, porque todo fue un juego ¿no?-dijo saliendo debajo de mi cama.

-Si-dije cuando estaba saliendo, cuando Salí entera Emmett me ayudo a levantarme y di un gran suspiro.

-Mira si no quieres ir con ellos lo entiendo, solo ve y discúlpate-lo medite y asentí, ellos habían sido muy lindos con nosotros, no se merecían esto.

Cuando llegue estaban todos en la sala de estar, me acerque y unos brazos me rodearon

-Perdón-dijo Esme en mi oído

-No, perdónenme ustedes a mi, me comporte muy mal-dije cuando me separe.

-Bueno, se que sonara insistente, pero… ¿Qué decidiste?-dijo Esme

Suspire, ya había tomado una decisión.

_Mil gracias por leer,espero sus r&r, mientras mas sean, mas rapido jee_

_Bno bye que se la pasen genial._


	5. Chapter 5

_HOLA! Como estan? Espero que bien_

_Perdon por no pasarme antes pero es que acabo de empezar examenes_

_Gracias a:_

_**MonseCullenPotter**_

_**Terra2012**_

_**Nonblondes**_

_**Mitzukii**_

_**Christti**_

_**Ale-cullen4**_

_**Maya Cullen**_

_Como ya saben, me dan mucho apoyo a seguirlo_

_y…recuerden que si autora no hay fic plis!! No me torturen!! Si Maya, lo recordaras =$ jajaj_

_aclaracion: todo esto le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer_

**Esm****ePOV**

-Es que no, no se como decirlo-empezó Bella- ustedes no se merecen esto de mi parte.

Claro, nos rechazaría. Tendría que hacer cambiar de opinión a esa niña, la vendría a visitar todos los días.

-Es que, va a ser muy difícil-siguió diciendo- sepárame de ustedes-dijo y abrazo a sus amigas

-Jajaja, o sea, ¿eso fue un si o un no?-pregunto Emmett

-Pues tu que crees-dijo Bella poniéndose una mano en la cintura

-¡Wa te quiero!!-grito Emmett y empezó a darle vueltas

-¡EMMETT!!! ¡BAJAME!!-grito Bella desde el aire. Emmett la bajo pero la libertad no le duro mucho.

-¡Bella, vamos!! Tenemos que ver cual es tu color favorito ¿Te gusta el rosa? Bien- Dijo Alice en un respiro, enserio, hablaba rápido. La pobre de Bella tenía una cara de susto de que solo pudo asentir ante las preguntas. Alice, Rosalie y Bella subieron a las habitaciones.

-Jajá jajá- Emmett se estaba muriendo de la risa en el piso

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Jasper intentando no reírse

-Jajaja si que es….especial-dijo Edward viendo a emmett, que aun estaba en el piso.

Dios, estos niños jamás cambiarían, pero los quería tal cual. Nunca los cambiaria por nada del mundo. Eran mis hijos, y desde ahora tendría a 2 mas en mi familia, esto seria maravilloso.

**Alice****POV**

Claro que aceptaría, ¿quien puede resistirse a mis encantos?, bueno, bueno, estoy exagerando, lo se, pero es que, ¡DIOS!! UNA NUEVA HERMANA Y QUE HERMANA

-Bien, vamos, vamos-dije metiendo las pocas cosas de Bella en una mochila

-Jajaja, bueno pero primero le explicaremos como están las cosas en casa-dijo Rosalie viéndome. Bella nos miro con cara de susto.

-No, no te asustes-dije calmándola- es que te, bueno, les acondicionamos unos cuartos, esperamos que les gusten

-No te preocupes, hasta en el piso dormimos jajaja-dijo Bella

-No, no, no. mis hermanos no pueden dormir en el piso-dije y Bella empezó a sonreír.

-¿Enserio nos consideras tus hermanos?-dijo Bella

-¡Claro!!!-dije y la abrase

-¡Oigan!!!-grito Rosalie y nos volteamos a verla- ¿Qué yo no soy de la familia?-dijo y nos abrazo

**Emmett****POV**

Dios, si que me dio un buen susto, pense que no iba a aceptar, no se por que pero no quería separarme de esta familia.

Cuando me calme, Edward, Jasper y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación a recoger las pocas cosas que tenia.

-Noo-grito Edward

-¿Que pasa?-pregunte

-Alice-fue lo único que dijo, pero fue lo suficiente para que Jasper se pusiera serio

-¿Que pasa?-pregunte, esto era extraño

-Pues pasa que Alice los, bueno, nos llevara de compras-dijo Edward

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-pregunte

-Pues que parece que nunca ha visto ropa en su vida-dijo Edward

-No seas mentiroso-dijo Jasper, defendiendo a Alice

-Tú cállate, solo lo haces por quedar bien con ella, ¿que? ¿Crees que no me e fijado?-dijo Edward y Jasper bajo la cabeza, rojo.

-Jajaja, ¿o sea que vamos a ir de compras?-dije y espere a que asintieran- ¿y para que?

-Pues para comprarles ropa-dijo Jasper como si fuera obvio

-Pero si ya tenemos ropa y aparte a Bella no le va a agradar eso-dije intentando safarme, Bella se enojaría mucho.

-¿Y crees que eso le va a importar?-dijo Edward

-¿Que? ¿Es una loca, retorcida y demás por la ropa?-dije levantando la ceja. Sabia que a Alice le gustaba la ropa pero no es para tanto ¿o si?

-¡SI!!-gritaron al unísono

-Jajaja, ya bajemos, ya lo tengo todo-dije

Bajamos y ya estaban las chicas abajo, esperándonos.

-¡Dios!! ¡Como se tardan!!-dijo Alice dándole con el zapato al piso.

-Ya cállate-dijo Edward y le empujo la cara con la cara **(N/A: es un gesto cariñosos eh, no la quería lastimar) **

-¡No me toques!!-grito Alice y se le dejo ir encima. Al parecer no le gustaba que le tocaran la cara.

-¡ALICE!! SUELTA A TU HERMANO EN ESTE INSTANTE Y TU EDWARD, NO LA MOLESTES-dijo Esme apuntándoles con el dedo

-Si mamá-dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno nos vamos-dijo Carlisle agarrando la mochila de Bella

-Hasta luego-dijo Bella y abrazo a todo lo que se dejo, igual que yo, esa chica aprendía rápido.

**Bella****POV**

El camino no fue muy largo, íbamos en el coche de Edward, un hermoso Volvo.

Llegamos a una casa enorme, era de cuatro pisos; era hermosa, no es que el orfanato fuera feo pero esto parecía mansión, lo que no dudaba que fuera.

-Ven Bella, quiero que me digas que piensas de tu nueva casa-dijo Esme

Me enseño la casa. Me había dado cuenta de algo, ellos no eran ricos ni millonarios ni nada de eso, ¡se estaban pudriendo en dinero, por dios!! Era enorme y muy linda.

-Y por ultimo, tu cuarto-dijo y abrió la gran puerta blanca que estaba frente a mí. El cuarto era grandísimo, hermoso y muy detallado. Era de color rosa, con una gran cama con una colcha blanca con cojines blancos y rosas; también había varios sillones blancos y frente a la cama había una televisión de plasma.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Esme, no podía hablar, lo único que salio de mi boca fue

_-__Wow- _y después escuche que todos se empezaban a reír. No me había dado cuenta de que habían llegado todos a mi cuarto.

-Esme lo decoro-dijo Alice. Voltee a ver a Esme

-¿Enserio? Wow que buen trabajo-dije y sonrió.

-¡Ven!! ¡Es hora de ir de compras!! ¡Te faltan muchas cosas!! ¡Ropa, zapatos!! ¡Dios!! ¡En 3 días hay escuela y aun no e hecho nada!! ¡MUEVANSE!!-dijo rápidamente Alice, era bipolar.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola!_

_Perdon por haber tardado tanto jee_

_Bueno pues aquí esta en capi_

_Espero que les guste_

_Mil gracias por los reviews_

_Janetita Cullen_

_Christti_

_Nonblondes_

_MonseCullenPotter_

_Hime-chan n n_

_Deebbie _

_Aclaración: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_Aquí va!_

**BellaPOV**

_¿Ropa, zapatos? Definitivamente eso no era para __mí._

-Alice-dije cuidadosamente ya que traía una cara de maniaca total, a no, esa era su cara de siempre.

-Si-dijo amablemente, _¡¡corre!!_-pensé

-¿Es necesario todo eso de la ropa?-dije y me miro como si la hubiera ofendido

-¡¡Claro!!-grito y se fue a su cuarto

-Jajaja-oí la estridente risa de Emmett- les dije que no le iba a gustar

Agarré uno de los cojines de mi cama y se lo avente con toda la fuerza que pude.

-¡AUCH! ¡Salvaje!-gritó y Jasper y Edward empezaron a retorcerse de la risa.

Todos, menos Esme y Carlisle, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para "arreglarse" para ir de compras. Me habían recomendado que me pusiera ropa cómoda y unos tenis.

Yo había aceptado con la idea de no estorbar, no molestar, pasar desapercibida, pero no, a la maravillosa de Alice se le había ocurrido ir de compras, lo cual, al parecer, todos temían. ¡Hasta con tarjeta había terminado!!

Me vestí y me hice un chongo flojo, como aun no oía los gritos de Alice me tire en la cama.

_Dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer?_-pensé- _**¡disfrutar!-**_dijo una conocida vocecilla en mi cabeza. No, no estaba loca, o eso esperaba, desde chica había hablado sola y lo que mas miedo me daba era que ¡la voz me respondía!! Y lo peor de todo es que a veces eran 2.

_Cállate__. __**¿Por qué? Esto será divertido.**__ Si como no, mira mejor escóndete, como tu bien lo sabes hacer, y déjame en paz.__** Ya cásate.**_

Alice llego por mí, bajamos y ya estaban todos. Nos fuimos en 2 autos, las chicas en el BMW de Rosalie y los chicos en el volvo de Edward.

_¡__Sálvenme!!_-pensé después de la doceava tienda. Ya llevaba ropa para un ejército. Alice se había encargado de mi ropa, de la de Emmett y hasta de la de Rosalie, Jasper, Edward y ¡hasta la suya!

Los chicos ya habían ido a dejar las bolsas a los autos, porque ya no podíamos con ellas, 3 veces y al parecer no pararía.

Ya tenía blusas, zapatos, bolsos, faldas, maquillaje, lentes, accesorios, Jeans y una mochila para la escuela. Al terminar Alice fue el turno de Jasper y Edward. Jasper nos llevo a comprar lo que serian: celulares, ipods, aun que no era necesario ya que los celulares que teníamos eran iphones, unas cámaras digitales y unas laptops. Edward se encargo de llevarnos a comprar discos, películas, reproductores para lo antes dicho. No se de que se quejaban Jasper y Edward, ¡eran iguales a Alice!!

Al terminar ya no podía ni caminar, más bien, la única que podía caminar era Alice. Las cosas que habían comprado, como laptops, cámaras, etc.) se iban con Edward y la ropa con nosotras.

Al llegar vi 2 manchas raras pero ya no podía ver bien, me estaba quedando dormida.

Me desperté y vi que eran las 6:30 de la mañana, costumbre. Me bañe, _¡HASTA EL BAÑO ES GENIAL!_**(n/a: lo que vaya desde ahora en adelante en cursiva es pensamiento, lo que vaya en cursiva y en negrita es la vocecilla)**. Me vestí con la ropa que tenia, ya que la que me habían comparado estaba en las bolsas.

Todo estaba muy silencio, al parecer todos estaban dormidos, me fui al cuarto piso, había 3 habitaciones, me decidí por lo de la derecha.

_Uff, le atine-_pensé y me metí al cuarto de Emmett

-Emmett-susurre en su oído- despierta

Lo empecé a zarandear levemente, pero como siempre, no funciono.

-Emmett despierta-dije elevando la voz. Como no despertaba, me quite un zapato y le empecé a dar con el.

-Ya, ya! Ya desperté-dijo levantando las manos.

-Ándale, baja-dije y me fui a la cocina. Después de un rato Emmett me alcanzo.

Nos pusimos a hacer el desayuno. Hicimos hot cakes, cortamos un poco de fruta con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Escuchamos pasos y unos segundos después entro Esme.

-Wow ¿Qué hacen niños?-dijo mirando la comida

-Pues nada-dije

-Que rico se ve eso-dijo señalando los Hot cakes

-¡claro! Pues yo los hice-dijo Emmett- nah no es cierto los hizo Bella, yo solo corte la fruta y serví los vasos.

-Bueno, pongámonos en la mesa-dijo y nos ayudo a ponerlos en la mesa.

-Cuando todos llegaron y se sentaron.

-Wow mamá ¡que rico!-dijo Jasper, era muy expresivo.

-Yo no fui-dijo-fue Bella

-Wow, pues que rico cocinas

Al terminar de desayunar me iba a ir a mi cuarto cuando Carlisle me llamo

-Espera Bella, primero iremos a ver algo ¿esta bien?-dijo con una sonrisa paternal.

-Claro-dije y me empezó a poner una venda en los ojos- Ehmm ¿Carlisle?

-¿Si?-dijo

-¿No que querías que viéramos algo?-pregunte muy, MUY, confundida.

-Si, pero no antes de tiempo-dijo y me empezó a empujar levemente. Al llegar a afuera, se sentía mas frió, paramos.

-¿están listos?-dijeron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo

-Eso creo-dije

-¡Ya quítenme esto!-dijo Emmett

-Bueno, bueno, ya voy-dijo Rosalie.

Sentí unas manos en mi pelo y de repente la venda cayo de mis ojos, vi a Edward sonriendo a un lado mió, al parecer el había quitado la venda.

-Wow-fue lo único que pude decir.

_Mil gracias__ por leer, gracias pro los reviews y por los que leen sin dejar r&r, aunque seria mas feliz si dejaran jee._

_Espero que les aya gustado._

_Una ultima cosita_

_Los y las que sean de México…ayuden al Teleton!_

_Es muy lindo ayudar a esa gente que lo necesita y aparte las pulseras están muy bonitas_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola!!!_

_No tengo mucho tiempo asi que:_

_Mil gracias a:_

_RosyCullen_

_Christti_

Aliswandecullen

MonseCullenPotter

Janetita Cullen

Mumirocks

Nonblondes

_Muy bien a las y los que apoyan al teleton!! Yo ya tengo todas las pulceras!! Jee_

_Bueno aqui va:_

_-Wow-fue lo único que pude decir._

Frente a mi, tenia a 2 maravillosos, hermosos, lujosísimos, adorables, OK, ya me emocione, pero es que eran maravillosos. Tenía 2 autos frente a mí, un jeep Wrangler rojo y un audi a7 2010 plateado.

-¡Wow! ¡Son súper!-grito Emmett abrazando a Esme y después a Carlisle.

-Wow-creo que con esta familia, la palabra "wow" seria la más usada.

-¿Dios? ¿No bromean?-dije incrédula

-No, ¿Por qué bromearíamos?-dijo Carlisle

-¡Por dios!! Mira esos coches, apenas nos conocen y ya nos los regalan-dije señalando los coches.

-Mira Bella, nosotros solo queremos que estén cómodos aquí-dijo Esme acariciándome la mejilla

-Gracias, gracias ¡GRACIAS!!-dije, abrace a Esme y después a Carlisle y empecé a saltar, digo, no en vano soy hermana de Emmett jajaja

-Jajaja, bueno, ¿no quieren las llaves?-dijo Carlisle burlón

-Amm……SIIIIIIIII!!!! ¡PAPI!!-grito Emmett y se le dejo ir encima a Carlisle

-Emm…ett jajaja basta jajaja-dije como pude, Emmett era TAN infantil

-Bueno toma-dijo Edward extendiendo hacia mi unas llaves, tenían un llavero al que se podía abrir y ponerle foto, como un relicario. Me quede viendo su mano y al final lo jale del brazo y empecé a correr hacia el auto aun jalándolo.

El auto era asombroso.

_Así__ que estas eran las manchas de ayer.__** Mira, esta familia te da una casa, una FAMILIA, un galán y HASTA UN COCHE.**__ ¿ Galán? __**Si, no te hagas.**_

-Ehmm Bella-dijo Edward agitando una mano en mi cara.

-Si, perdón-ya habíamos llegado al auto. Ahora seria aprender. Si sabía solo que no tenia practica y es diferente la teoría a la práctica.

-¿Y no lo vas a encender o algo?-dijo mirándome divertido

-Emm si, supongo-dije y me puse roja. Voltee a ver a donde estaban los Cullen, estaban muertos de risa. Emmett ya había desaparecido junto con Rosalie.

-No sabes, ¿cierto?-dijo

-Pues es que si se, pero tengo miedo-dije y baje la cabeza

-Nah, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo-dijo y tomo mi mano y la puso en la fuente **(n/a: no se como se diga, es donde se prenden los coches) **

-Mira para usar un auto, necesitas encenderlo-dijo aguantándose las ganas de reírse

-¬¬ ja ja, que gracioso-dije

-Ya, no te enojes, bueno pues enciéndelo-dijo

-Ya voy, ya voy, no presiones-dije levantando las manos como diciendo "soy inocente"

Después de TODO un día en mis clases de manejo me fui a comer, ya eran las 6 y tenia mucha hambre, o habíamos comido nada.

_Ups, pobre Edward, lo e __traído todo el día conmigo y no me di cuenta de la hora de comida, tal vez se enoje.__** ¡¡Mala!!! Lo dejas sin comer al pobre.**__ Ya callate quieres._

Entremos al comedor y apenas estaban sirviendo

-¿Divertido?-dijo Alice levantando una ceja.

-Am ¿si?-dije, con Alice era muy importante cuidar tus palabras.

-MARY ALICE CULLEN. CONCENTRATE EN TU COMIDA-dijo, bueno, grito, Edward

-¿Que? Yo no dije nada-dijo con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Pues ni pienses en decir algo-dijo Edward, esta familia es rara.

Después de la "comida-cena" (**n/a: comida, merienda. No se como se diga, es la comida que va entre el desayuno y la cena)** nos fuimos a dormir. La cama era muy cómoda.

En la mañana sentí un peso sobre mi, era extraño, así que abrí los ojos y me encontré con Alice, que me miraba divertida y muuuuuuy de cerca.

-Aaaahhhh-grite. Al parecer estaba cerca de la orilla porque caí al piso con todo y Alice.

-¿Que paso?-dijo Rosalie. Entro corriendo al cuarto.

-Nada, que esta loca se me puso encima-respondí yo pues Alice estaba en el piso con unas carcajadas que me sorprendió que Rosalie me escuchara.

-Jajaja, bueno ya bajen, vamos a desayunar. Dijo mamá que iba a venir un amigo de papá que es abogado y el nos va a ayudar a cambiarles el apellido para evitar problemas.-dijo Rosalie

-Est...a bien-dije empujando a Alice, por que estaba arriba de mi- solo deja me cambio y bajo.

-No, no hay tiempo, después de desayunar te cambias. Aparte estamos en familia-dijo Rosalie y salio. No me había dado cuenta pero Alice y Rosalie llevaban aun pijama.

Mi pijama era unos pants azules con una blusa de tirantes blanca, sencillo pero cómodo. La pijama de Rosalie era casi igual solo que la de ella era naranja y con diseños de mariposas en la blusa. La de Alice era unos pants morados con bocas rosas y letreros que decían "baby girl" y de terciopelo; la blusa era blanca con una boca rosa enfrente.

Baje y me senté, todos estaban con pijamas, era raro.

-Hola Bella, siento que tengas que estar así, pero va a venir un amigo y es necesario que primero coman, no me gusta que pasen hambre-dijo Esme.

-Claro, no hay problema-dije, era tan linda, que nunca tendría un problema con ella o con su familia,_ mi familia._

Comimos, como siempre, un desayuno ligero. Al terminar todos subimos corriendo a bañarnos.

Al terminar de bañarme tendí mi cama y empecé a acomodar la ropa en el armario, como ya llevaba mucho tiempo y no lograba acabar, metí las bolsas en el armario. Ya se, ya se, dejarlo hasta el ultimo había sido irresponsable, ¡pero entiendan! ¡Era un auto nuevo!

Tocaron la puerta y se asomo Jasper.

-Vamos, ya llegaron-dijo

-Ya voy-dije, me acomode el fleco y baje con el.

-Desde hoy serás una Cullen en todas las reglas ¿no te emocionas?-dijo Jasper con los ojos brillándole.

-¡Claro!-dije. Al llegar abajo nos encontramos con un señor grande. Se parecía a Santa Claus **(n/a: papa Noel, san Nicolás, no se como le digan) **solo que mas delgado y sin tanta barba. A su lado estaba una chica pelirroja, alta, con piel pálida, ojos negros y buen cuerpo. También estaba un chico, como la chica, el era alto, con la piel pálida, con los ojos negros, buen cuerpo y cabello rubio. Muy guapo sin duda, pero terrorífico. Se quedo viéndome, lo cual me cohibió.

-El es Lurent Gigandet y sus hijos: James y Victoria Gigandet Lefevre-dijo Carlisle

_Las fotos están en mi perfil_

_Bye besitos, mil gracias por leer el fic! Y por sus r&r les agradesco muchisimo._

_p.d. perdon si me tardo para publicar el sig. Capi pero es que tengo escusas:_

_estoy depresiva por que no me saque una beca y yo si queria entrar a ese colegio(tal vez me base en ese cole para describir el de Bella y asi)_

_mi mama quiere decorar la casa y no la puedo dejar sola con eso._

_Sali mal en mate, muy mal!! Y no se si me vallan a castigar. Tengo miedo!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola!!_

_Mil gracias por su apoyo, pero es que me regañan por todo je pero NO ME CASTIGO! Que cool no?_

_Bueno e tardado por que me faltaba inspiración y por que me metieron un susto de muerte pero ya me sacaron una sita con el doctor jee_

_]y aparte estaba deprimida. Soy una Cullen! Soy bipolar!!_

_Mil gracias a:_

_**MonseCullenPotter**_

_**Nonblondes**_

_**Christti**_

_**Janetita Cullen**_

_**Mumirocks**_

_Perdón, me han dicho que los capis son algo cortos, intentare hacerlos mas largos pero no prometo nada._

_Aclaración: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**Edward****POV**

Nosotros conocíamos a Laurent y a sus hijos desde que éramos pequeños, pero nunca nos habían simpatizado, se creían mucho y aparte eran muy………..criticones, no te querían si no tenias dinero, decían que no se merecían su amistad.

No me gusto nada la forma en que James miraba a Bella así que le pase la mano por los hombros y la lleve hacia nuestros padres.

-Hola Edward, hace mucho que no te veía-dijo Laurent despeinándome.

-Hola-respondí, no me iba a apartar de Bella. Al parecer todos vieron la mirada de James porque tampoco dejaban que se le acercara

-Hola. Tu debes ser Isabella ¿cierto?-dijo Laurent dándole la mano a Bella

-Si-dijo quedamente

-Y tu Emmett ¿no?-dijo viendo a Emmett acercarse- vaya eres mas alto de lo que imagine-dijo cuando Emmett llego a su lado.

-Miren ya traigo todos los papeles listos, solo para que los firmen los padres, en este caso, Carlisle y Esme y los hijos, Isabella y Emmett.

-Esta bien, ¿nos permites el documento que vamos a firmar?-dijo Carlisle, siempre leían todo antes de firmarlo.

-Claro-dijo Laurent y saco de su portafolio negro unos papeles y se los entrego. Laurent había sido el que nos cambio los apellidos a todos, era un viejo amigo de Carlisle. Al parecer se habían conocido desde la secundaria.

Cuando mamá y papá terminaron de leer le pasaron los documentos a Emmett y a Bella.

Desde que la había conocido me había resultado muy bonita y con el tiempo me di cuanta de que no era solo bonita, era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Era mi prototipo de la mujer "perfecta", era bonita, inteligente, tierna y muchas cosas, tantas que no acabaría. Lo único que no me gustaba, o mas bien me llamaba atención, era el poco amor que se tenia a si misma.

-Ya, deja de verla así o se va a dar cuenta-me susurro Jasper, al parecer me había quedado embobado viéndola.

**JasperPOV**

Ay, Edward, Edward, se le estaba cayendo la baba y no apartaba la mirada de Bella. ¡LA IBA A GASTAR!! Puede que eso no sea posible, pero la estaba viendo de una forma que me hacia dudarlo.

-Ya, deja de verla así o se va a dar cuenta- susurre, no podía permitir que mi hermano quedara como un idiota, bueno si lo haría pero no, haría mi buena obra.

-¿Que?-dijo, ¡claro!, lo había sacado de su trance.

-Bueno, desde este instante Isabella Marie y Emmett Swan Higgenbotham pasan a ser Isabella y Emmett Cullen Platt- Dijo Laurent y abrazo a Bella y a Emmett a la vez. **(n/a: compre una revista donde decía esos apellidos jee)**

Victoria y James habían estado muy callados, lo cual era muy extraño, pues no desperdiciaban ninguna oportunidad de lucirse. Eran unos tipos muy raros, desprendían arrogancia, orgullo y odio, pero siempre traían cara de Ángeles, Y TODOS LA CREIAN! Eran tan ciegos.

De repente sentí tanta alegría, ¡Claro!, ¡se me va la onda! ¡Bella y Emmett ya eran nuestros hermanos legales!! ¡Wii!!

Sentí unos bracitos a mi alrededor, baje la vista y vi a Alice abrazada a mi

-¿No te da gusto? Bella y Emmett ya son nuestros hermanos-dijo mientras saltaba

-¡Claro!!-dije igual de emocionado. Voltee a ver a Edward y me veía con ojos de "¿no que no?" bien, lo acepto, me gusta Alice, pero ¿Cómo se lo tomarían Carlisle y Esme?

**EmmettPOV**

Estaba tan emocionado que se me olvido el tal James y su hermana, me daban mala espina.

Voltee a ver a Bella pero, sorprendentemente, estaba dando saltitos en la silla.

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba, era Esme, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, las limpie y le dije- no llores mamá

Esme se soltó llorando más fuerte y me abrazo al puro "estilo Emmett"

Después de que se fue el licenciado y las 2 ratas, quiero decir, sus hijos, Esme y Carlisle organizaron una mini-fiesta, más bien fue una comida especial, porque al día siguiente tendríamos clases.

La pobre de Bella soporto, lo que quedo después de la comida, metida en su cuarto con Alice y Rosalie-suspiro- ¿que? No me pueden negar que esta como quiere; la pobre quedo traumada, ¡SALIO CORRIENDO A MI CUARTO!! Jee que cómico fue eso

**Flash back**

Estaba yo bien lindo, como siempre, en mi camita. había sido un día muy lindo, cuando escuche….

-Aaaahhhhhh-y después de el grito tipo opera, unos pasos apresurados en la escalera.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, Jasper y Edward estaban en sus puertas mirando hacia las escaleras con confusión.

Voltee a ver las escaleras y ¡EL MOUSTRO DE LA LAGUNANEGRA VENIA SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS A TODO LO QUE DA!! Ahh no, era solo Bella que traía una extraña cosa verde en la cara y venia corriendo con cara de "AYUDAME! UNAS LOCAS SADICAS QUIEREN TORTURARME" y se metió a mi cuarto y de repente no la vi, le di vuelta a la cama y debajo de esta salían unos pies.

Después de luchar con ella para sacarla de debajo de la cama y de prometerle que no permitiría que Alice y Rosalie la volvieran a torturar, se fue a lavar la cara y se metió a dormir conmigo.

**Fin flash back**

**BellaPOV**

¡Si! Nunca llegue a pensar que me alegraría tanto pero es que ya me había encariñado bastante con ellos. Ya era una Cullen!

Alice y Rosalie se habían metido a mi cuarto, con la excusa de que mañana tendría que estar muy bien.

_Bien, no puede ser tan malo ¿o si__?__** No tienes idea. **__No apoyes ¿quieres? __**¿yo? solo soy realista, mira, solo basta con mirar la sonrisota de Alice ¿sabes? Mejor me voy, ya me dio miedo.**__ ¿te puedes ir cuando quieras? ¿Eyt? Yuju ¿estas ahí?.....me dejo solita:(._

-Ven Bella, te vamos a arreglar-dijo Alice con una sonrisa que hasta el guasón envidiaría.

-Pero…. ¿que van a hacer?-dije enterrándome en mi cama.

-Nada-dijo- solo un cambio de look-dijo y me obligaron a sentarme en una silla, ¿de donde salio? No lo se, estaba mas entretenida en salir del agarre de Rosalie, era fuerte, MUY fuerte.

Mientras que Alice le hacia no se que cosas a mi pelo, Rosalie me estaba arreglando las uñas, las de las manos y los pies.

Rosalie y Alice estaban platicando, tal vez me invitaban a la conversación pero yo estaba pensando en la forma de escapar.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como me ponían algo frió en la cara, ¡estaba viscoso!!

_Wacala que asco-_pensé, pero fui interrumpida de una forma muy brusca cuando oí a Rosalie decir:

-Será muy divertido hacer esto todos los fines de semana. En ese instante pensé:

_Ay se ven_

-Aaahhhh-grite y Salí corriendo como si el mismo diablo me siguiera. Emmett me protegería o lo dejaría sin hijos.

Hola de nuevo!

Soy mala cómica, yo se, pero me imagine a mi hermana (prima) en esa situación y casi me caigo de la cama.

Bueno……….dejen sus reviews!!

Que un fic con Reviews es un fic feliz!!(no se de que fic saque esa frase jajaja pero no es mía ¬¬)

Que se la pasen genial!!!

Disfruten de la vida!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!!

Mil, mil, mil gracias por todo su apoyo, se los juro, los quiero mil!!

Capi 8:

**mumirocks**

**MonseCullenPotter**

**cielitoOoO**

**PAULETTA**

**CullenAlice**

**Janetita Cullen**

**Glory4everPink**

**nonblondes**

**christti**

recomendacion: como ustedes me dieron tanto apoyo decide responderlos.

**taniiah****: **mil gracias, espero que tengas razon, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**CullenAlice****: **gracias!! Encerio me animo mucho, encerio intent over el lado positive, pero es que aveces simplemente no se lo ayo, gracias por entender lo del capi, aun que escribir esto me relaja.

**nonblondes****: **mil gracias, aun que no nos conocemos me ofresiste tu apoyo, eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

**laurapotterweasley****: **claro que nunca me dejare vencer, voy a salir adelante, no se como, pero lo hare.

**terra2012****: **gracias, gracias por escucharme, espero que lo sigas

**PAULETTA: **Jajaja me rei con tu review, es que cambiaste muy rapido de tema jaja primero dandome animos y despues hablando del fic Jajaja mil gracias!!!

**Nydia Hiragizawa****: **es bueno saber que te alegre el dia, jee, gracias por lo de que soy buena, mil gracias por tus buenos deceos, no tienes por que admirarme, desde chiquita me enseñaron a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos y pues este error puede ser el que destuya por todo lo que e luchado y tengo la obligación de reconocerlo.

**tishacullengreen****: **mil gracias!! Espero leerte otra vez, me enkanta tu fic!!

**beeleen****: **mil gracias port u apoyo, lamento que lo hayas vivido con tu amiga, ese es uno de mis mas grandes temores, dañar a la gente que quiero.

**alae sheziss****: **si, ese es un gran defecto, hacemos caso a lo que nos daña pero no a lo que nos ayuda. Mil gracias por tus deceos.

**cielitoOoO****: **mil gracias!! Me ayuda mucho su apoyo

**goordita: **claro k tengo fe, me e salvado de tantas que es dificil no tener fe. Mil gracias por incluirme en tus oraciones, me ayuda mucho, me siento segura y me e puesto a pensar que si en verdad estoy enferma disfrutare al maximo e intentare cumplir mis sueños antes de morir, xq se que dios ya me habra llamado.

**Isabella-Swan-C****: **claro!! Saldre adelante!! Y con su apoyo con mas razon!!

**christti****: **siento mucho lo de tu abuela, a mi no me da miedo morir, siempre supe que iba a morir joven pero me da miedo dañar la gente que me quiere

**aliswandecullen: **mil gracias port u apoyo, no te preocupes por lo del review, entiendo, yo me duermo a las 2 am hacienda tarea. Otra razon de mis enfermedades frecuentes, mil gracias x tus deceso ¿dejaste tu msn? No salio

**Mari Potter Cullen: **mil gracias por tu apoyo, siento mucho lo de tu abuelita y k bueno que mencionas que eres menor, mira en lo que he caido, no lo hagas, este miedo que siento no se lodeceo ni a mi peor enemigo te lo juro, cuidate.

**Jan-Cullen-Hale****: **mil gracias port u apoyo, es de muchisima ayuda, me hace sentir importante, con mas ganas de vivir, xq aunk no me conoces estas ahi ofresiendome tu brazo

**Luchyrct****: **mil gracias port u apoyo. Se lo que se siente estar rodeada de maquinas la mayor parte de tu vida, sera solo por estudios o algo pero da miedo dejar a tus seres queridos. Lo que pasa es que tenia gastritis que se paso a colitis y después es esto, cancer. Solo por ser una cabeza hueca.

**Moni H-Hr forever****: **mil gracias por tu apoyo, yo se que la vida te pone pruebas pero ya me ha puesto muchas, a mis 13 ya he llorado mas que mucha gente adulta, no es que mi vida sea la peor ni nada yo se que hay gente en peor estado, yo lo se, pero yo no quiero dejar sola a mi mama, mi papase quedaria con su novia, pero y ¿mi mama? No vale? Tengo miedo de eso. Y según lo que yo se, los síntomas del cancer se detectan cuando la enfermedad esta avanzada. Y yo no tengo dinero para operaciones ni nada. De hecho mi regalo de navidad va a ser mis estudios. Y la verdad no pido mas. Mil gracias por tus deceos me ayudan mucho, xq aki, no me puedo poner a llorar, me escondo, no kiero que lo gente sufra por mi culpa, no es justo.

**Janetita Cullen****: **mil gracias port u apoyo y por si si o si no major voy a disfrutar mucho de estas navidades y de mi proximo cumple(17 de enero!!) para no arrepetirme después.

**belencullenss****: **nah, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, comparti esto para que no competan la misma estupidez no quiero que pasen por esto y si yo que estoy acostumbrada a ir de hospital en hospital estoy asi no quiero ni imaginar qu pasaria con alguien que no. lamento lo de los papas de tus amigas encerio. Claro que no voy a ser pesimista!! De hecho mañana me voy de party jajaja gracias x tu apoyo

**Linne Malfoy Cullen****: **claro k a mi tambien me encantaria que me adoptaran los cullen. Mil gracias por tu apoyo. Gracias a dios que estas bien, lo mio tambien empezo con algo asi, solo que se agravo y este es el resultado, pero nunca me veran caer, si me muero me morire de pie.

**NessitaCullenKaulitz****: **mil gracias x lo del fic y por el apoyo, gracias port us deceos. Por favor cuidense y a la gente que quieren, denles el mensaje.

_Bueno mil gracias por sus deceos y por los que me agregaron a sus oraciones, que sepan que siempre estare aquí para ustedes asi como ahorita lo estan ustedes para mi. Si me llegan a decir que si, pues tendre que suspender un momento el fic. Lo siento, pero es que no creo poder aguantar, de hecho ahorita estoy echa un mar de lagrimas, y se que mi mama aunque intente tranquilidad, se le nota que le duele mi depresion, e caido en una depresion de la cual no se como salir, y creo que la tendre que apoyar si me dicen que si._

_Aclaracion: el fic pertenece a stephenie meyer._

**BellaPOV**

_Una joven, de cómo unos 23 años, estaba completamente aterrada, __traía un bulto en vuelto en una manta en sus manos, cerca de su pecho._

_¡__No!!-decía suplicante_

_Te he dicho que si o los matare-dijo una voz, que extrañamente se me hacia conocida pero no lograba identificarla._

_Por piedad, te lo ruego- suplico llorando y se dejo caer de rodillas._

_Por más que me supliques, son basura y la basura no sirve-dijo y soltó la risa más macabra que pude haber escuchado jamás._

Sentí que algo me molestaba en los ojos y los abrí. Era Emmett que me estaba echando la luz de una lámpara. ¿De donde saco una lámpara? Los misterios de la vida.

¿Qué quieres Emmett?-susurre y voltee a ver el reloj, eran las 6:00 a.m._ ¡dios!! ¿Donde me escondo?_ Alice y Rosalie eran aterradoras.

-Pues….nada. Es que estabas muy alterada.

-¡Demonios! Yo y mi afán de hablar en sueños

-¿Algo que quieras contarme?-dijo Emmett. Sabia que estaba preocupado pero no podía decírselo ahora, algo me lo decía, y aparte tenia que escapar de Alice.

-¿Algo mas que quieras pedir?-dije suavemente

-Si, que te bañes. ¡Apestas!!-dijo Emmett con cara de inocente.

Era cierto, con todo eso del cambio de apellido y la tortura china de Alice no me había podido bañar. Me sentía sucia.

-Ya cállate-dije y le pegue en la cara con una almohada

Me fui a mi cuarto y vi en mi cama un conjunto.

_¡__ALICE!! LA VOY A MATAR_

Me metí a bañar y me puse la ropa que ella me había puesto en la cama. Eran unos jeans de mezclilla deslavada, un TOP de líneas rosas y blancas largo, unos flats rosas y un suéter blanco con media manga, pues estaba lloviendo afuera, ese era el clima típico de Forks.

_Uff, por lo menos entendió que en tacón me mato. __**No, no lo entendió, esos son los que van con el conjunto.**__ ¬¬ ya cállate ¿no, parte eres un traidora. __**Quien? Yo?. ¡**__No!! Merlín. __**Ahh, me saludas al viejo.**__ ¡Ya!!_

Una aterciopelada voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella? Esme te quiere en…wow-dijo Edward

-¿Wow que?-dije, de seguro me veía horrible.

-Es que te ves muy bien-dijo desviando la mirada a mi bolso. Alice había preparado, aparentemente, todo lo mió anoche. Lo cual me hizo sentir mal, Alice se había preocupado por mi y yo había huido de ella.

-Gracias-dije y me sonroje- dijiste que venias a avisarme algo.

-A si, Esme te quiere en el estudio -dijo y salio.

_-¡__Dios!! ¡Cálmate!1 ¡cálmate!! ¡QUE TE CALMES!!_

Después de "calmarme" Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Jasper.

-¡Hola!-dijo y después me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunte mientras íbamos al estudio.

-Pues mejor que tu, por lo que puedo ver-dijo viéndome

-¿Tan mal me veo?-dije bajando un poco la cabeza, de seguros Edward lo había dicho por cortesía.

-No, no, claro que no. te vez hermosa, lo que pasa es que anoche te vi corriendo a el cuarto de Emmett, es muy seguro de que hayas tenido pesadillas-dijo y me revolvió un poco el pelo.

Cuando llegamos a al estudio ya estaban ahí todos.

-¡Que te sientes!!-grito Rosalie y se sentó encima de mi hermano.

-¡Es que no quiero!!-renegó Emmett, esa posición era muy cómoda para el, ¡se le notaba a millas!!!

-Ya, ya, niños compórtense-dijo Carlisle-Rosalie, quítate de ahí

-Ven siéntate-dijo Esme y me senté a un lado de mi hermano.

-Miren lo que queremos darle es algo que nos simboliza a todos los Cullen, ayer no se los pudimos dar por la emoción del momento- dijo Carlisle

-Tomen, y recuerden que ahora son mis pequeños-dijo Esme llorando, nos entrego una muñequera y un relicario, ambos con un escudo.

-Esto representa a la familia Cullen-dijo Carlisle

-Gracias-dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Era un momento especial, donde nos mostraban que podíamos ser parte de su familia.

-¡Wow!! ¡Que cool!! ¡Combinan!!- dijo Emmett- nah, no es cierto, gracias-dijo seriamente, me extraño, era una de las pocas veces donde lo veía tan raro.

Esme me abrazo, me sentí tan bien, era como si una parte de mi corazón hubiera llegado a mi nuevamente. Desde pequeña decía que mi corazón se dividía en tres: una para mi, una para mis padres y otra para mi gran amor. Al parecer estaba en lo correcto. Si bien, ellos no podían suplantar a papa, tal vez se podían hacer un espacio, bueno, ya lo habían hecho.

Después de eso desayunamos, fue mas especial, era como cuando un hijo se va por mucho tiempo y vuelve. Cuando terminamos de desayunar quedamos en que Edward y yo nos hiramos en mi auto, pues como era nuevo era mejor, pero como aun no sabia bien el me ayudaría; Alice con Jasper, pues la primera estaba muy hiperactiva y no se le quitaría hasta que hiciera algo; y por ultimo, Emmett y Rosalie, pues el primero estaba emocionadísimo con su Jeep que había insistido en ir en el y Rosalie lo acompañaba por que, según ella, no lo quería dejar solo, se sentiría mal.

El camino fue…raro, pues en unos tramos iba bien y al siguiente me desconcentraba, por una razón desconocida(n/a: esa ni yo me la creí y eso que yo lo escribí) y Edward terminaba ayudándome, aparte era algo más difícil con la lluvia, claro, Forks ¿no recuerdan?

Al llegar a la escuela los demás ya habían llegado. La escuela era enorme. La mayoría de las estructuras, las de enfrente, eran de vidrio, todo muy moderno. El estacionamiento era gigante y había solo coches caros. Voltee a ver a Emmett, que estaba estacionado a un lado, y tenia la misma expresión que yo debería tener.

Edward me guió por la escuela hasta llega a las oficinas, el camino fue rápido, pues la lluvia había aumentado un poco, la experiencia fue genial, los salones tenían paredes de cristal y en el interior habían varios escritorios.

_Ahh para eso la laptop-_pensé. En el material venia una laptop, la cual ahora estaba en mi auto.

Al llegar entramos a un cuarto donde había 2 escritorios de cristal, en ellos unas computadoras de último modelo y papeles muy bien acomodados; detrás de ellos estaban 2 mujeres, una en cada escritorio.

-Buenos días- saludo Edward, tan caballeroso como siempre.

-Buenos días señor Cullen- las secretarias, a pesar de ser tan formales, se estaban comiendo a Edward con la mirada, al igual que a Jasper y a Emmett.

-Si, veníamos a recoger los horarios de mis hermanos-dijo Alice antes de que alguna de las secretarias se le echara encima a Jasper, ella bien diría que era por sus "hermanos" pero yo sabia que no.

-A si, claro-dijo la secretaria y empezó a buscar en un fólder- ¿el joven Emmett Cullen Platt?

-Yop- dijo Emmett con una sonrisota.

-y... ¿Isabella Marie Cullen Platt?-dijo

-Yo-respondí y, prácticamente, le arrebate el horario. Voltee a ver a Alice y me veía con una mueca picara.

-Bueno, Alice, tu y yo entramos a segundo semestre y Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper entraran a sexto semestre-dijo Edward mientras nos dirigíamos al coche, íbamos por las laptops.

-Ok ¿y cuales clases tendremos juntos?-pregunte, no me quería quedar sola.

-Bueno, técnicamente todas las clases, menos la optativa, a menos que elijas la misma que yo-dijo Edward. Alice iba extrañamente callada.

-Cuidado Edward, las zorritas se acercan-dijo Alice.

Voltee a ver hacia donde Alice veía y encontré a 2 chicas caminando hacia nosotros, las 2 traían una minifalda y un top, sin suéter, sin importar el frió.

-Hola Eddie-dijo una de ellas.

-¿Qué quieres Lauren?-dijo Edward con gesto apagado.

-No me hables así amor-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Que no soy…-dijo Edward pero la otra chica lo interrumpió.

-¿Quien es ella?-dijo

-Jessica, ella, es mi hermana-dijo Alice, como a la defensiva- y no se te ocurra molestarla por que te dejo sin un pelo de la cabezota esa que tienes y sabes que soy capaz

La dichosa "Jessica" abrió los ojos a lo máximo, agarro a Lauren y se fue.

-Wow y eso fue…-dijo Edward

-Es que se querían meter con Bella-dijo Alice con simpleza.

-¿Ehh?-dije desconcertada

-Nada, nada, mejor entremos a clases.-dijo y se metió al salón, se sentó, en su lugar, y empezó a platicar con una muchacha de pelo negro y largo.

-Ven-dijo Edward tomándome la mano, me sonroje al máximo.

Todas las personas me veían, parecía que tenia tres cabezas o algo por el estilo.

-Bien-dijo un señor entrando. La clase había comenzado.

El día paso igual, todos me veían con curiosidad, uno que otro profesor me hacia pasar al frente, yo sonrojada, el electivo lo elegiría al día siguiente.

La clase de antes del receso era literatura, me llamo la atención de que la maestra no fue. También había una chica, Tanya, la cual era la sobrina de la maestra que había faltado, la chica me pareció muy…….presumida, se juntaba con Victoria, al parecer eran mejora amigas ya que no se separaban ni un momento.

En receso me di cuenta de la ropa de los demás. Alice traía una blusa verde con unos jeans, unos flats verdes y una sudadera verde; Rosalie llevaba una blusa azul que se amarraba por atrás, unos flats azules, unos jeans y una chaqueta azul.

James se había acercado y había intentado entablar una conversación conmigo, pero se le notaba que era muy pretencioso así que me fui lo más rápido posible.

Ese día casi no hubo tarea. Fue genial estar en una escuela "común" aunque no era tan común se sentía libertad.

Al llegar a la casa, Esme y Carlisle no estaban, estaban trabajando. Carlisle era un gran doctor en el hospital de Forks(n/a: ya se k se sabia desde el primer capi pero ps lo kise aclarar de nuevo) y Esme era diseñadora de interiores, solo salía cuando la contrataban, era contratada desde otras ciudades, era tan famosa diseñadora que, creo, que la llamaban desde otros continentes.

Al entrar deje mi mochila al lado de la puerta, la deje despacio, pues no quería que la laptop se estropeara.

-Buenos días jóvenes-dijo una voz y me sobresalte. La portadora de la voz era una señora de mediana edad que estaba limpiando.

-¡Hola Linda!-dijo Rose pero al ver mi cara aclaro- es una muchacha que nos ayuda con la limpieza de la casa.

-Ah ok, mucho gusto-dije y le tendí mi mano.

Después de ayudar a Linda a limpiar decidimos ver una película. Nos fuimos al cuarto de t.v. y pusimos la película de "Cheaper by the dozen 2" cuando finalizo llegaron Esme y Carlisle.

Cenamos, la cena fue asombrosa, se sentía muy bien estar así, en familia, lo extrañaba tanto y al ver los ojos de Emmett te podías dar cuenta de que el también extrañaba una cena así.

-A ver cuéntanos ¿Qué quería James?-dijo Rose. Todos estábamos sentados cenando.

-Pues nada, ese tipo me da mala espina-dije encogiéndome en mi asiento.

-¡Una Cullen en todo su esplendor!!-grito Jasper, Esme le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Qué?

-Pues deberían comportarse mejor con ellos-dijo Esme.

Después de un sermón de cómo comportarnos, fuimos a nuestros cuartos, bueno, Alice me arrastro al suyo.

-¡Dime, dime, DIME!!-dijo dando saltitos en la cama.

-¿Que?-pregunte. ¿No les digo que esa chica es bipolar?

-Pues que te traes con Edward-dijo Rose.

-¡Nada!! Y aparte que asco, se supone que somos hermanos-dije aunque ni yo me lo creí.

-¿Y? no somos hermanos de sangre, no seria nada malo-dijo Alice

-¡Claro!! Tu quieres con Jasper, ¿como se te va a hacer asqueroso?-dijo Rose, la pobre de Alice se puso roja.

-Cl...claro que...no-dijo trabándose

-si como no, y yo me chupo el dedo-dije sarcásticamente

-¡dios Bella!! No conocía esas costumbres tuyas-dijo Alice, fingidamente, alarmada.

-¡Me entendiste Alice!!-dije

-Bueno, pero no desviemos el tema-dijo Alice, acomodándose un mechón que se le había escapado.

-¿De que? ¿De que te gusta Jasper?-dije, sabia a que se refería pero me haría la que no sabia

-¡No!! de que te traes con Edward-dijo Alice, Rosalie se sentó a un lado de ella y la agarro de los hombros para que parara, sus saltitos hacían que la cama vibrase.

-¡Nada!! ¡Ya les dije!!-dije y voltee a ver su peinador.

-Claro-dijo Rose volteando los ojos

-Es enserio-dije y me fui para mi cuarto. Iba tan preocupada por alejarme de alice que, cuando llegue a mi habitación, no me di cuenta de un zapato que aun no había guardado y caí y me golpee el pecho con la cama.

EdwardPOV

Estábamos jugando videojuegos en el cuarto de Emmett, el se había ido por un refresco y estábamos solo Jasper y yo en la habitación, cuando se oyó un grito, que reconocí de Bella.

Salimos corriendo y la escena que encontramos era de miedo. Estaba Bella en el suelo llorando y tratando de respirar, se jalaba el suéter como si le hiciera mucha presión, mientras que Carlisle la agarraba y la volteaba y le empezaba a dar un masaje brusco en la espalda, a la altura del corazón. Emmett estaba a un lado de Carlisle diciéndole cosas a Bella, cosas que no escuche por el shock de verla así.

Después, cuando Bella se tranquilizo y se durmió, Carlisle fue a hablar con nosotros. Estábamos Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y yo en su estudio, Emmett se había quedado con Bella.

-¿Que paso?-pregunte, no me podía aguantar la angustia.

-Miren, Bella desde que nació tiene un problema en e l corazón, un problema llamado "hoyo en el corazón" y tal como lo dice el nombre, consiste en un hoyo en el corazón, dependiendo del tamaño del hoyo es la gravedad del asunto. Esta era la razón por la que Bella nunca a querido ser adoptada, por eso iba a los hospitales por una simple caída, las monjas tenían miedo de que le diera un ataque. Aunque el problema no es muy grande Bella aun sigue diciendo que es una carga y creo que tiene mucho que ver que su mama la abandonara cuando tenía meses.

-Pero no es grave ¿verdad?-dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

-No, no te preocupes, estará bien, solo tiene que descansar-dijo Carlisle-y ahora ustedes, a dormir.

Todos quedamos de acuerdo en irnos a dormir al cuarto de Bella, los chicos en el piso y las chicas en los sillones, hasta papa y mama estuvieron de acuerdo.

_Una cosita:_

_Hoyo al corazon: es, como lo dice el nombre y como lo explico Carlisle, uns hoyo en el corazon, la gravedad depnde de que tan grande sea el hoyo. Por ejemplo: yo tengo 2 primas con esa enfermedad, una es grave y la otra no. la que es grave viaja cada rato a que la operen para no morir. Y la otra solo hay que cuidarle que no coma mucha grasa y que no se golpee en el pecho (lo que le paso a Bella)_

_Bueno…mil gracias otra vez._

_Ya traje capi mas largo!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Mil perdones por no pasar desde antes pero no pude, ya mero es navidad y mi mamá me trae de arriba para abajo._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! _

_Que santa les traiga un Cullen!__! (tambien va incluido Jasper y Rosalie, dependiendo del genero que seas)_

_por que no voy a poder subir. __Es que me voy a quedar mañana y pasado en la casa de mi papa y pues no le gusta que use compu, pero sera solo en el dia, tal vez en la noche o en la tarde me pase por algun fic_

_Un favorsote:_

_Alguien me dijo que deberia mejorar la ortografia pero yo no se de eso asi que.. ¿alguien bueno y caritativo que me quiera ayudar?_

_Mil gracias por leer._

_**CullenAlice**_

_**Glory4everPink**_

_**tishacullengreen**_

_**cami_cullen**__: mil gracias!! Perdon por tardar tanto jee_

_**nonblondes**_

_**Janetita Cullen**_

_**christti**_

_**aliswandecullen**__: que bueno que ya estas bien, yo me siento horrible cuando estoyy en depresion y no se lo deceo a nadie_

_**PAULETTA**__: ¿Edypus? Jajaja que cura jee ¡obvio lo va a hacer!!_

_**mumirocks**_

_**anonimo**__: gracias por el concejo, perdon pero no voy a poder revisar la ortografia hoy :S mil perdones_

_**iovs Cullen**_

**Bella****POV**

_¿Que es esto?_-pensé al sentir algo a mi al rededor. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una gran sorpresa. Todos estaban en mi cuarto, todos dormidos y en diferentes lugares de la casa. Esme era lo que había sentido al principio, tenía sus brazos a mí alrededor y yo tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Emmett estaba recargado a un lado de la cama, en el piso, lo mas cerca de mi, Edward estaba igual que Emmett solo que de el otro lado, Jasper estaba cerca de Emmett y Carlisle cerca de Edward. Alice estaba en el sillón derecho, en una posición muy incomoda, y Rosalie estaba en el izquierdo, en la misma posición de Alice.

Al parecer, eran las 3 o 4 de la madrugada, pues el sol todavía no había salido. Me fije en el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 4:30 am, quería dormirme pero no podía, pensaba en la situación en la que estaba. Yo pensaba que al darme el ataque se asustaría y me devolverían o algo así pero no, estaban ahí, conmigo, apoyándome silenciosamente, estaban a mi lado. Esta familia era genial.

Me volví a quedar dormida, los brazos de Esme eran muy cómodos.

¿Pero ya esta mejor?-oí a alguien preguntar. No abrí los ojos, quería saber que pasaba.

Si-dijo la inconfundible voz de Carlisle.

¿Nos podemos quedar con ella?-dijo otra voz, estaba segura de que era Alice- ¡por favor papi!!-ya me imaginaba su puchero, no pude evitar sonreír ante este pensamiento.

Hola-dijo una voz aterciopelada en mi oído. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los preciosos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes de Edward.

Hola-dije y me talle los ojos.

¿Cómo estas?-dijo con un tono preocupado.

Bien-dije y voltee a ver a Alice, Carlisle y Emmett, el cual tenia el semblante preocupado, siempre era igual después de _eso_.

¡Dios, dios!! Que susto me diste-dijo Alice mientras corría hacia mi, cuando llego a la cama me abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello y después empezó a llorar- ¡nunca…me…vuelvas…a…asustar…así!!

Perdón-dije, al escucharla llorar, no pude evitar llorar también.

Después de un momento, después de tranquilizarnos, Carlisle me pregunto que si me sentía con ánimos de ir a la escuela, le respondí que si pues no quería que pagaran la colegiatura para nada.

**AlicePOV**

Después de que todos despertamos, Edward se subió a la cama y se acostó en el lugar donde, minutos antes, había estado Esme. Se le veía la cara preocupada, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que, cuando veía a Bella, como en este momento, le brillaban los ojos como nunca, con algo que no podía descifrar, ni si quiera cuando Esme y Carlisle nos habían adoptado.

Cuando estábamos en el orfanato Edward había perdido todo tipo de brillo. Toda la felicidad se había esfumado de su pequeño cuerpo. Tal vez dirán que había pasado bastante tiempo como para recordarlo pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca se puede olvidar a un niño que en lugar de estar riendo, corriendo, jugando, como los demás, estaba sentado, solo, y mirando al vació, como si papá y mamá pudieran aparecer en cualquier momento.

Por eso Bella me hacia feliz, porque, aparte de ser tan buena amiga, hacia feliz a mi familia.

El susto que nos dio ayer fue muy fuerte-dijo Carlisle

¿Pero ya esta mejor?-Pregunto Emmett. El pobre se la había pasado todo preocupado.

Si-dijo Carlisle.

¿Nos podemos quedar con ella?-dije, no la quería dejar sola-¡por favor papi!!-empecé a hacer pucheros.

Primero vean que quiere y después decido-dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

Vi que Bella ya había despertado, no dije nada porque estaba hablando con Edward, lo tenia muy, pero muy, cerca.

**BellaPOV**

Los días pasaron. Me habia hecho amiga de una chica llamada Angela y de su novio. Angela era una chica espectacular, sabia escucharte y nunca te criticaba, te daba consejos, pero para tu bien. Su novio era igual de buena onda. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero en lo referente a las clases…

La escuela era agotadora, al inicio pensaba que iba a ser fácil, que equivocada estaba.

¡Los deberes eran demasiado!!! Hasta Alice había dejado de pensar en compras por hacer deberes.

¡Viernes!! ¡Bendito viernes!!! ¿Sabían que amo a los Viernes? ¡Son el mejor día!! Bueno, el mejor día es el sábado

Ya habían pasado 1 mes y 1 semana desde que yo había entrado a la escuela. Los exámenes acababan de finalizar.

La maestra de literatura no había ido, eso era muy extraño o tal vez ella era muy irresponsable, quien sabe, no hay que juzgar a la gente antes de conocerlas.

Los exámenes habían sido fáciles, aun que había entrado con el curso avanzado Edward y los demás me habían ayudado a estudiar.

Mi electivo (n/a: taller, no se como lo digan) había sido música, todos los grados se juntaban en los electivos por lo cual estaba con Jasper y con Edward. Emmett estaba en lucha, Rosalie en natación y Alice en baile, técnicamente estaban juntos, los juntaban por que en los 3 electivos había que usar todo el cuerpo.

Bueno chicos, hoy aran grupos de 3, de los distintos electivos de música, y harán una canción-dijo la profesora Adelina. A los 3 electivos de música los juntaban en el jardín, pero cada especialidad hacia un círculo con su especialista-la canción la quiero para, máximo, en un mes

Al terminar de dar las instrucciones nos dieron la clase libre para organizarnos. Por suerte Edward, Jasper y yo teníamos las posibilidades de estar en el mismo grupo.

Había 3 especialidades, Canto, música instrumental y composición. Edward estaba en música instrumental, Jasper en composición y yo en canto.

Al terminar el colegio nos fuimos todos en mi auto y en el de Rosalie. Habíamos tomado el hábito de irnos en 2 coches, era más divertido.

Cuando llegamos a casa le ayudamos a Linda, comimos y después Emmett, Rosalie y Alice se pusieron a ver una película, al parecer la de Amity ville, y Edward, Jasper y yo nos fuimos al cuarto de música, ¡donde tenían de todo!! (n/a: perdón, no lo había mencionado, pero obvio iba a haber uno si no donde quedaría el piano de edward).

Haber ¿por donde empezamos?-dijo Jasper, sentado en uno de los sillones de bola (n/a: no se como se llamen pero son unos balones gigantes donde te sientas, están bien cómodos)

Pues por el tema-dije- pueden ser: amor, desamor, amistad, alegría…-iba a seguir pero Edward y Jasper me interrumpieron

AMOR-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

¿Por qué?-pregunte, lo habían dicho con tanto entusiasmo que me había hecho dudar.

Se sonrojaron violentamente y fue cuando mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Edward estaba enamorado.

Pues por que es lo mas fácil ¿no crees?-dijo Jasper intentando justificarse, pero era inútil.

Bueno, empecemos-dije y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Jasper compondría la letra, yo le ayudaría y la cantaría, ya no me daba vergüenza, lo había superado en las primeras clases; y Edward compondría la música.

El tiempo pasó y la canción nos iba muy bien. Varias veces Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, papá y mamá nos habían escuchado ensayar.

Muy bien chicos… es el turno de… el grupo de los Cullen-dijo la profesora Adelina. Todos empezaron a aplaudir. Los grupos habían ido pasando al frente y cantaron su composición. La presentación era en el gimnasio, ¡FRENTE A TODOS!

Bien-dijo Edward y se levanto. Edward tocaría el piano, eléctrico, Jasper tocaría la guitarra y yo el bajo, me habían enseñado entre los 2 para la canción. Algunos compañeros nos ayudarían con los demás instrumentos.

En el coro nos ayudarían Ángela y, desgraciadamente, Tanya.

(n/a: aclaración:

**Abc****:** es Bella

_Abc: _es Jasper

Abc: es Edward

(): coro (Ángela y Tanya)

_**Abc**_: son Edward, Jasper y Bella)

**No llames la ****atención**

**ni sigas provocándome**

**que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento**

**me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme**

**para seducirme**

**para enamorarme**

**me vas causando efecto.**

_No sabes como me entretienen tus locuras_

_y que para verte invento mil excusas_

_has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos_

_pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos_

_de cada ilusión._

_**Mira lo que has echo que e **__**caído preso**_

_**(en tu cuerpo y tu mente) **_

_**y en un agujero de tu corazón**_

_**(en donde estas presente)**_

_**y la libertad te juro no la quiero**_

_**(si**__** estoy contigo)**_

_**déjame**__** atado a este amor**_

_**atado a este amor**_

**Acabo de pasar la ****línea de tu encanto**

**donde solo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo**

**y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi ser**

**que endulzan mi alma, que tiene mi mente**

**asómate**** en mi cuerpo**

Y para que dejar que pase y pase el tiempo

si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos

has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos

pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos

de cada ilusión

_**Mira lo que has echo que e **__**caído preso**_

_**(en tu cuerpo y tu mente)**_

_**y en un agujero de tu corazón**_

_**(en donde estas presente)**_

_**y la libertad te juro no la quiero**_

_**(si**__** estoy**__** contigo)**_

_**déjame**__** atado a este amor**_

_**atado a este amor.**_

_Es importante, es urgente_

_(aaaahhh)_

_que te quedes a mi lado_

_(aaaahhhh)_

_inventare los motivos que sean necesarios_

_para estar cerca de ti_

_**Mira lo que has echo que e **__**caído preso**_

_**(en tu cuerpo y tu mente)**_

_**y en un agujero de tu corazón**_

_**(en donde estas presente)**_

_**y la libertad te juro no la quiero**_

_**(si**__** estoy contigo)**_

_**déjame**__** atado a este amor**_

_**Atado a**__** este amor**_

_**Mira lo que has echo que e caido preso**_

_**(en tu cuerpo y tu mente)**_

_**y en un ahujero de tu corazon**_

_**(en donde estas presente)**_

_**y la libertad te juro no la quiero**_

_**( si estoy contigo)**_

_**dejame atado a este amor**_

_**atado a este amor**_

después de la cancion todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Dios! Que linda cancion!!-nos dijo la maestra.

Gracias-dijimos y bajamos.

Durante todo el dia tuvimos a gente felicitandonos, ¡hasta me pidieron un autografo!!!

Cuando llegue al salon de Literatura Edward ya estaba ahí, pero en mi lugar estaba… adivinen… ¡exacto!, Tanya.

Que linda estuvo tu cancion, ¿tuviste alguna inspiración?- dijo Tanya

Mira, la escribimos entre los tres, y ya vete que ya llego Bella-dijo Edward cancinamente.

Es raro ¿no?-dije

Si, bastante, lo bueno es que después de esta clase sera hora de… ¡COMER!!- dijo riendose

No pude evitar reir yo tambien.

Hoy habiamos ido en mi coche y en el de Emmett, lo cual era genial, porque si alguien se ponia pesado podria irme.

Bueno, ya silencio-oi que decian. Me voltee a ver, pues la vos se me hacia tan conocida y extraña a la vez.

Lo que vi me dejo elada, senti que mis ojos se quemaban y no pude hacer mas que salir corriendo del salon, sabia que Edward venia detrás de mi pero no queria estar cerca de ahí. Corri hasta llegar al auto, no alcance siquiera a abrir el auto y me solte llorando.

_¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No!__-pensaba_

Sentia unos brazos a mi alrededor pero no podia pensar.

_Mil gracias por leer, las fotos de la ropa de bella, alice y rosalie (del capi pasado) estan en mi perfil_

_Que se pasen unas lindas navidades!!_

Bye

Besos

y..VIVAN LA VIDA AL MAXIMO


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola a todos!!_

_Feliz año Nuevo!! (algo tarde, yo se)_

_Mmm perdon por no pasarme desde antes, pero ya llegue!!!_

_Santa es bueno conmigo!! Me trajo a mi Edward!! (un muy gran poster)y me prometieron 2 posters mas!! (creo k son el mismo, pero k as da. Me lo prometieron 2 personas distintas)_

_Y me emocione…aparte de que mi mama no me deja acercarme a la comp. Hasta que coma…y…en eso hayy discusiones._

_Hoy no respondere reviews..estoy muy cansada…llevo…mmm…32 horas sin dormir… ¿causa?...no lo se._

_Los amo!!! Gracias a ustedes ya llegue a los 100 reviews!!!_

_Mil gracias a…._

_**Nonblondes**_

_**Christti**_

**tishacullengreen**

**Ainhochu**

**cullenAlice**

**zara**

**Jan-Cullen-Hale**

**PAULETTA!!!!!!!!**

**belencullenss**

**Glory4everPink**

**EmmettPOV**

La clase de deportes había sido libre, gracias a que los profesores habían ido a una reunión especialmente para profesores de deportes **(n/a: ¡si existen! En mi escuela hacen) **así que Rosalie y yo estábamos platicando en el jardín, Jasper andaba con uno de sus amigos, un tal Peter.

-Si, la vida no es muy sencilla-dijo Rosalie. Estábamos hablando de nuestras vidas antes de conocernos.

-Pues la verdad no-dije acomodándome, de forma de que quedara más cerca de ella. Rosalie era perfecta. Era hermosa, inteligente y puede ser algo fría, pero cuando se le conoce bien, es una gran persona. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella sentía un calorcito en el pecho, era genial.

-Oye, y ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de la enfermedad de Bella?-pregunto. La pregunta me tomo desprevenido y tarde en contestar.

-Si no quieres contestar no hay problema-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No, es solo que no me esperaba esa pregunta-aclare- cuando Bella tenia meses, según se, se callo de la cama y la pobre no araba de llorar. Mi papa, asustado, la llevo al hospital y allí le dijeron.

-Aahh, pobrecita, no merece esto. Ella es una gran persona y nunca le ha hecho ningún mal a nadie-dijo

-Díselo a ella. Desde pequeña ha dicho que su vida esta marcada, por arruinar, según ella, la vida de nuestros padres y la mía.-dije. Bella sinceramente me sacaba de mis casillas. La quería pero era muy cabezota.

-Pues si, pero no lo entiendo.-dijo viendo hacia enfrente. Frente a nosotros quedaba el estacionamiento, o más bien una parte del estacionamiento.

-Dice que….-empecé a decir, pero pare al oír unos gritos.

-¡BELLA! ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUE PASA?!-oí que gritaban, la voz parecía ser de Edward.

Después de eso, vi a Bella correr, hasta que Edward la atrapo y la abrazo. Me empecé a preocupar, su cuerpo se convulsionaba furiosamente por el llanto.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte al llegar con ellos. Rosalie y yo habíamos salido corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Sácame de aquí! ¡EDWARD, te lo suplico!-dijo Bella desesperadamente.

Edward la llevo hasta el carro. Intento tranquilizarla y salio en el coche de Bella. Nosotros iríamos a reportar la causa de la falta de Edward y Bella e intentaríamos ver si podíamos acompañarlos.

**EdwardPOV**

¡Dios! ¡Estaba desesperado! No hallaba como tranquilizar a Bella y me dolía verla así. La maestra solo había entrado y de repente Bella salio corriendo, fue inexplicable.

-¡DETENTE!! ¡DETENTE!-grito Bella. Íbamos de camino a la casa, Bella había pedido parar a la mitad del bosque. Pare el auto y Bella salio corriendo de el para internarse en el bosque. La seguí, hasta que llego a un claro. La atrape entre mis brazos y, por el impulso, caímos de rodillas.

-¿Porque? ¿Por qué? ¿Yo que hice?-eran los susurros de Bella. Llevábamos un gran rato allí y no había parado de susurrar esas palabras.

Durante nuestra estancia en ese claro, había empezado a llover.

Cuando Bella se quedo dormida, la cargue en brazos y me la lleve la casa. En la casa estaba toda la familia. La baje y la metí a la casa, cuando estaba entrando iban a empezar a reclamarme pero al ver a Bella guardaron silencio.

Cuando la deje en su cama, baje para pedirle ayuda a Esme, Bella estaba completamente empapada, la cambio y la arropo. Bajamos hacia donde estaba toda la familia. Al parecer alguien le había hablado a Carlisle.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Carlisle. Esme estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-La verdad no lo se-dije, yo estaba igual.

-Bueno, la dejaremos descansar y… si ella quiere, nos contara-dijo Carlisle.

Todos nos sumimos en un silencio. No soporte mucho y me fui a mi cuarto. Cuando iba pasando por el cuarto de Bella, no lo pude evitar y me metí. Se veía tan frágil, quería protegerla, que nadie pudiera dañarla.

Los minutos pasaban, eran tan torturantes.

-No, por favor, no-susurro Bella. Llevaba rato haciéndolo.

-Edward-dijo y se calmo. Pensé que había despertado pero no. estaba dormida, solo que con una pequeña sonrisa. No pude evitarlo y me acerque a ella, le empecé a acariciar el cabello.

Después de un momento, yo también me quede dormido.

-Despierta-oí que me susurraban en el oído.

-Mmm-dije removiéndome, hasta que recordé todo. Me levante de sopetón para ver a una sorprendida Bella.

-¿Cómo estas?-dije tomándola de los brazos y acercándola, la abrase.

-Bien, perdón por todo el show que hice-dijo aun entre mis brazos.

-No hay problema, ¿ya hablaste con alguien?-dije, no me había dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Con quien? Todos están dormidos-dijo señalando el reloj. El reloj marcaba las 2:00 a.m.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me despertaste?-dije intentando no ofenderla, al parecer, no lo logre

-Perdón-dijo bajando la cara

-No, no hay nada que perdonar-dije tomándole la barbilla con la mano-es solo curiosidad.

-Es que me sentía sola-dijo.

-¿Ahora me dirás que te paso?-dije, estaba muy intrigado.

-Si, pero espera aquí-dijo y se levanto de la cama, fue hacia la mesita, donde estaba el televisor. Saco una caja y se fue a la cama.

-Mira-dijo dándome la caja. La abrí, tenia dibujos sin sentido, una pulsera, varias fotos de tres personas, las que pude reconocer como Emmett, Bella y su papá, varias cartas, detallitos, habían mas cosas, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una foto de dos personas, la foto ya estaba vieja, en ella estaban un hombre y una mujer, el hombre era su papá, por lo que pude definir, y la mujer era…esperen un momento ¿Qué hacia Bella con una foto de la maestra de Literatura?

-¿Que significa eso?-dije enseñándole la foto.

-Ella…es la persona que nos abandono…no entiendo como pudo ser tan hipócrita para volver aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado.-dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila-dije jalándola y recostándola en mi- yo siempre estaré contigo. Te voy a proteger, te lo juro.

_Espero sus reviews!! Por favor!! Eso son lo que me impulsan!!_

_Bye!!_

_Besos_

_y…,como siempre, VIVAN LA VIDA AL MAXIMO._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola!!!_

_Como estan?_

_Hoy estoy super happy!! …mil gracias a los que me dieron su apoyo con respecto a mi problema..pues ya me dieron los resultados y…no tengo!! Tengo un desorden de alimentación grande y amibas(o algo asi) pero eso es todo!! Wi!!_

_mm..hoy es mi cumple!! X eso les traje en fic, para que me recuerden jajaja (perdon!! mi cumple es el 17, pero cuando lo mande, ai ya era el 17)_

_mm bueno…_

_mil gracias a:_

_**Ainhochu**_

_**Glory4everPink**_

_**belencullenss**_

_**tishacullengreen**_

_**Emily Dana**_

_**leniiss**_

_**CullenAlice**_

_**Zara-Alice**_

_**EDWARDKANAME**_

_**Locaxx**_

_**nonblondes**_

_**LilyHale**_

_**MonseCullenPotter**_

_**christti**_

_**terra2012**_

_**PAULETTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**RosyCullen**_

_Mmm mil gracias por leer!! __Bienvenidos a los nuevos!! Espero que les guste_

**A****licePOV **

Sabia que Bella estaba pasando por un mal rato, pero tenia que ser así, el destino no se puede cambiar. Esto marcaría a Bella, pero después seria feliz. Como dicen: "después de la tormenta, viene la calma"….y eso era exactamente lo que esperaba que pasara.

Jasper. Jasper….mmm creo que mejor lo dejo, dejo da agobiarlo, después ni siquiera querrá ser mi amigo, eso no lo soportaría. Me dolía, pero seria mejor no hartarlo, si somos compatibles estaremos juntos algún día.

Sabía muy bien que Edward estaba con Bella. Había algo en esos dos, brillaban con luz propia cuando estaban juntos. Me hacia feliz que ellos fueran felices.

**EmmettPOV**

-¡Ya se!-dije levantándome de mi cama, después de un momento entro corriendo Jasper.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo desorientado. Me empecé a reír, se veía tan gracioso, traía el pelo en la cara y todo el pijama desacomodado.

-Nada-dije cuando pude calmarme- pero ya se como alegrar a Bella.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo?-dijo poniéndome atención.

-Pues primero iremos a preguntarle a mamá-dije y me dirigí a la cocina.

**BellaPOV**

Desperté en una superficie muy cómoda, me di la vuelta y vi que estaba recargada en Edward, lo que hizo que me sonrojara al máximo.

Era hermoso, guapo, la perfección….dios, creo que necesitare una cubeta para la baba si sigo así. Me fui a bañar.

Cuando regrese a la habitación Edward estaba sentado viendo la tele, veía las noticias. Era sábado así que teníamos mucho tiempo, fui y me senté a un lado, el me paso el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia el. De repente la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe e hizo un gran estruendo.

-¡Isabellita!-dijo Emmett con voz infantil- ¡te tengo una gran sorpresa!!!

-¿Sorpresa?-dije, no me gustaban para nada las sorpresas-pero tu…

-Shit-me callo Emmett-esta te va a gustar.

Jasper me puso una venda en los ojos… ¿de donde salio? ¡No lo se!

Sentí algo subirse a la cama, llego hasta mi y me mojo la cara. Jasper me quito la venda y descubrí a un gran perro lambiéndome la cara.

-¡Taran!!-dijo Emmett abriendo los brazos teatralmente

-¡Dios! ¡Que lindo!-dije abrazando al gran perro.

-Se llama Jake, pero si quieres le podemos cambiar el nombre-dijo Esme. Cuando me habían puesto la venda habían aparecido todos en mi cuarto.

-No, no, Jake es perfecto-dije y me puse a acariciarlo.

Edward se sentó y Jake fue y le puso la cabeza en las piernas. Al parecer le caía bien.

Los días pasaron. Yo no iba a la escuela, el primer día lo había intentado, pero al llegar al instituto me puse histérica, no podía. Emmett también se había enterado, pero el en lugar de entristecerse intentaba verse feliz, mucho mas feliz enfrente de ella, para que viera que no la necesitamos y nunca lo haríamos…si es que nos había reconocido.

Edward, muchas veces, me acompañaba en mi estancia en la casa.

**EdwardPOV**

_¡__Bella! ¿Dónde estaba?-pensé, llevaba un buen rato buscándola._

-Edward-dijo Esme en un susurro, cuando voltee a verla me hizo señas para que me callara y la siguiera. Llegamos al cuarto de música, donde salía una melodía de un teclado y una voz hermosa.

Qué conveniente situación, me has conformado el corazón

Con las migajas de tu amor…

Por ti, no creo en mí,

Y aún así pides más…

La canción era cantada con tanto sentimiento... sabíamos que se la cantaba a su mamá.

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?

¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?

Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir...

¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?

Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Esa...señora en verdad le había hecho daño, cada vez que la veía en clase me daban unas ganas enormes de gritarle.

Amor…

Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…

Para este amor tan despectivo,

Dime… ¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo,

Y qué hago aquí?

Porque aun así pides más…

el que la hubiera abandonado, la marco, pero la marco mas verla…como si nada, como si ella y Emmett no existieran.

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?

¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?

Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir...

¿Quién dijo que- una mentira puede hacer feliz?

Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo déjame ir….

Déjame ir….

¡Dios! Estaba, literalmente, suplicando, yo quería quitar ese dolor, ese dolor que no se merecía, era una buena persona y la vida la había golpeado duro, no solo a ella, también a Emmett.

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?

¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?

Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir...

¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?

Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Cuando finalizo la canción, Esme se metió y la abrazo.

-Mi amor, nosotros estamos contigo, no tienes que recordar eso-dijo acariciándole la cara.

-Yo...se...pe...pe...ro me...duele-dijo Bella, entre sollozos.

-Pero no tiene porque hacerlo-dije, me acerque y le tome las manos.

-Es que ¿porque? Dime que hice mal-dijo llorando, se soltó de mis manos y se tapo la cara- por que nos abandono ¡y ahora hasta cuida de su "preciosa" sobrina!

Renèe tenia una sobrina en la escuela, Tanya, ella había quedado huérfana y ahora Renèe se hacia cargo de ella. Eso había sido un gran golpe.

-Pues por tonta, no supo apreciar a estas joyas-dijo Esme

-¿Cuáles joyas?-pregunto Bella- tal vez Emmett ¿pero yo? ¡Mírame! ¡No soy nada!

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¿me oíste? Tu vales mucho-le dije. Estaba furioso, nunca había conocido a alguien igual que ella, valía muchísimo.

Jake fue y recargo su cabeza en la pierna de Bella.

La discusión duro un poco mas, no soportaba verla así, destruida.

Pasaron los días, Bella había decidido regresar a la escuela, llevaba 2 semanas sin ir.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-llevaba diciéndose eso todo el camino. Estaba muy nerviosa, por suerte íbamos solo yo y ella, en su coche.

-Relájate, yo estoy contigo-dije tomándole la mano

**BellaPOV**

-Lo se, pero no puedo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza-dije, había decidido ser 100% sincera.

Mira, si te sientes incomoda solo me dices ¿esta bien?-dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos. No pude evitarlo y empecé a avanzar hacia el, nuestra distancia se estaba acortando y….

¡Ring!!-¡maldito timbre!! Argg como odiaba la escuela.

-Eh, creo que deberíamos ir a clases-aun permanecíamos en mi coche.

-Si-respondí.

El día fue "sencillo", las clases habían sido iguales, maestros, tarea, etc...

Lo peor fue al llegar la hora de Literatura, no creía soportarlo.

-Bienvenida señorita Cullen-dijo la maestra. No me voltee, solo asentí-

-Espero que ya este mejor-dijo. Todos los alumnos pensaban que había faltado por enfermedad

-Gracias-dije, no me quedaba de otra, tenia que ser fuerte como Emmett.

La clase transcurrió y todo fue "normal". Como todo en este día, yo sola me complicaba la existencia.

Al llegar a la casa Jasper me jalo y me metió al cuarto de música.

-¿Mande?-dije

-¿Me ayudas?-dijo, se veía mal, últimamente se veía muy triste, apagado.

-Claro-dije, me había apoyado mucho y claro que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

_Bye!! Besos_

_K se la pasen genial!! Mmm..disfruten su dia!! besos_

_Los kiero mil!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola a todos! Como estan? Espero que bien. Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar desde antes pero mi abuelita se enfermo y pues me la pase con ella en el hospital. Pero ya esta mejor asi que…_

_Mi gracias a…._

**Emily Dana****, ****tishacullengreen****, ****Little Glory4everPink**(hola!, oie me puedes ayudar con mi blog? Por favor)**, Allexacullen, ****leniiss****, ****Zara-Alice****, ****christti****, ****Moni H-Hr forever****, ****terra2012****, ****Locaxx****, Monsecullenpotter, Aliswandecullen **(hola, no es que no te quiera agregar ni mucho menos, es que te juro que no sale la direccion de msn te lo juro!)** , ****Nessie Cullen Potter****, ****CullenAlice****, ****Patiita****, ****iovs Cullen****, RosyCullen, ****nonblondes****, ****colmillo-blanco**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**BellaPOV**

-Mira Bella…no se como decir esto...-dijo Jasper nerviosamente. Me estaba desesperando, no dejaba de pasar sus manos por su pelo y su cara.

-Vamos Jasper ¿acaso doy tan poca confianza como para que dudes tanto?-dije incitándolo

-No, no es eso…- corrigió rápidamente-es que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie-

-Mira, respira hondo y piensa bien si me lo quieres decir-le aconseje

Respiro hondo y me miro a los ojos

-No se que hacer. Ayúdame. No soporto que me ignore.-dijo Jasper de un jalón. En serio se parecía a Alice.

-No se de quien hablas ¿Quién te ignora?- lo sabia muy bien, pero quería que el me lo dijera.

-Estoy hablando de Alice-declaro bajando la cabeza y ruborizándose al máximo.

-Y… ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?-pregunte sentándome en el piano de Edward.

-Quiero que me digas si esta enamorada de alguien mas-dijo con los ojos tristes, me dolía verlo así, pero no le diría la verdad…no yo.

-Sinceramente, no lo se… pero puedes intentar conquistarla ¿no?-dije

-Claro y ¿Qué me sugieres?-dijo esperanzado.

**EdwardPOV…**

Los días pasaban y acabábamos de salir de vacaciones de Navidad. Estaba algo triste, Bella había estado muy alejada de mi, se la pasaba con Jasper. Estaban muy raros, se la pasaban juntos y, mayormente, solos. Estaban muy sospechosos, sinceramente tenia miedo, tenia miedo de perderla, de que me viera solo como a un hermano, yo no quería ser eso.

-¡EDWARD!-grito Alice. Parecía enfadada.

-¿Mande?-dije. Alice había estado rara, se la pasaba triste o enojada, lo que no era muy común en ella.

-Llevo hablándote horas y tu no me haces caso ¿en que pensabas?-dijo cambiándole de canal a mi televisión. Estábamos en mi cuarto, nos juntábamos allí muy seguido últimamente.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en que regalar esta navidad- mentí, no le podía decir que no había podido parar de pensar en Bella, últimamente no hablaban y se irritaba cada vez que se la mencionaba.

-Ah ¿quieres que vayamos de compras para conseguir los regalos?-dijo con cara de cachorrito. No le podía negar algo así.

-Si, claro-dije y empezó a saltar en mi cama.

-Yupi! ¡Vas a ver que divertido!-dijo aun saltando. Estaba feliz de verla así, no me gustaba verla triste.

-Jajaja, ya lo creo-dije sarcásticamente

Fuimos al mall solos, Emmett y Rosalie habían salido. Esos 2 andaban muy juntitos. Alice me hizo pasar de tienda en tienda, era un suplicio, pero lo pagaría mil y un veces por ver feliz a Alice.

-¿Cómo se ve?-dijo Alice. Estábamos en Dolce & Galbana. Llevaba un bolso y me lo estaba modelando.

-Muy bien Alice, sabes que todo se te ve bien-dije rodando los ojos. Llevaba 30 minutos en lo mismo.

-Gracias hermanito-dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla, dejo el bolso y se fue a ver los relojes.

-Hola Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, voltee y me di cuenta de que era Tanya.

-mm.. nada, acompañar a Alice-dije sencillamente, esa chica no me caía muy bien, pero no era para despreciarla.

-Aahh... ¿y Bella? Últimamente están muy separados ¿se pelearon?-pregunto viéndome fijamente.

-No, claro que no. solo que no vamos a estar todo el tiempo pegados ¿no crees?-dije aunque eso era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, estar junto a Bella siempre.

-No, pues tienes razón, bueno, me tengo que ir, que la pases bien-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-¿Qué traías con esa?-dijo Alice molesta.

-Nada, solo estábamos platicando-dije extrañado, Alice nunca se comportaba así.

-No me mires así, es que siento que algo se trae entre manos, lo presiento-dijo tocándose la sien.

-Jajaja si mi vidente, vámonos ya, ya fue mucho ¿no crees?-dije pasando mi brazo libre por sus hombros (el otro brazo lo traía con las bolsas de Alice).

-No, pero ya que-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Llegamos a la casa y mamá estaban allí, estaba cocinando. Se oyeron unos neumáticos fuera de la casa y después de un rato entro papá cargando a Bella. Ella traía una venda en el pie.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte al ver tan rara escena.

-Me caí y me doble el tobillo-dijo Bella desde los brazos de papá.

-Aahh-fue mi única respuesta, me dolía pensar que ya no quería estar más junto a mí.

Los días pasaron.

-Navidad, navidad, hoy es naaavidadd, es un día de alegría y felicidad hei- me desperté con la sonora voz de Emmett en mi oreja.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije con la cara de Emmett en mi mano, alejándolo de mi.

-Que te despiertes-dijo cuando se libero de mi mano.- ah y ponte esto-dijo y me lanzo un suéter rojo con unos venados en el y un sombrero de Santa.

Me metí a bañar con agua hirviendo (n/a: yo así me baño cuando me kiero relajar…SIEMPRE!! Jajaja), me vestí con unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y el suéter rojo de Emmett.

Cuando baje, estaban mi mamá y Bella en la cocina, Bella ya no traía la venda. Estaban haciendo la cena, la verdadera "fiesta" empezaba en la noche. Rosalie y Alice estaban acomodando los regalos bajo el gran árbol que habíamos puesto hacia 3 días. Y papá, Jasper y Emmett estaban poniendo los adornos que habían faltado. Lo que me sorprendió es que todos traían el gorro de Santa y un suéter rojo, aunque los diseños eran distintos; Bella, Alice y Rosalie traían un paisaje nevado en su suéter; Emmett, Jasper y yo llevábamos los venados; y mamá y papá llevaban a santa.

-¡Póntelo!-grito Emmett a mi lado ¿Cuándo había llegado allí?

-Ya voy, ya voy-dije poniéndome el gorro. El día se paso muy rápido. Era la primera navidad con Bella y con Emmett, seria emocionante.

-Feliz navidad-dijo mamá abrazándome, se sentía realmente bien.

-Es emocionante ¿no? nunca había pasado una navidad así-dijo Bella- te deseo una feliz navidad-dijo en mi oído cuando me abrazo.

La cena había estado deliciosa, Esme y Bella eran muy buenas cocineras.

-Los regalos, los regalos- canturreo Emmett saltando, parecía un niño de 5 años.

-Tranquilo hijo…los regalos no se van a ir-dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me la estaba pasando realmente bien, me había olvidado de todo.

-Vamos, vamos-siguió cantando Emmett y había empezado a saltar más fuerte. Jasper le jalo la muñequera "Cullen" y este se quejo.

-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Carlisle y nos dirigimos a la sala.

-Propongo que Emmett habrá primero sus regalos…antes de que destroce el sillón-dijo Bella. Emmett estaba mas hiperactivo que Alice…eso ya era mucho.

-¡Si! ¡Te quiero hermanita!-grito Emmett emocionado.

-Mira estos son de mi parte-dije dándole dos cajitas, las dos eran de forma rectangular- primero abre esta-le dije dándole la mas pequeña. Lo empezó a abrir, no había terminado de abrirlo y se empezó a secar unas lágrimas imaginarias.

-Eres un gran hermano-dijo como si intentara retener las lágrimas y me abrazo.

-Ándale, termina que falta el otro-dije empujándolo un poco, ¡ME ESTABA QUEDANDO SIN AIRE!

-Termino de desenvolver su PSP y se volvió al otro regalo. Lo abrió y encontró 3 videojuegos para el PSP.

-Tenia que ser el regalo completo ¿no?-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡ERES MI HERMANO PREFERIDO!-grito abrazando los regalos.

-¡HEY!-se quejaron Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

Siguió abriendo sus regalos. Alice le regalo un conjunto completo (jeans, camisa, tenis- en rojo (solo los tenis y la camisa)). Jasper le regalo un balón de fútbol americano, Rosalie le regalo unos pases para el soccer, Bella le regalo el nuevo disco de Muse "black holes and revelations" y un reloj y mamá y papá un pase para conocer a los jugadores de soccer (n/a: NO SE DE SOCCER :s) se habían puesto de acuerdo con Rosalie.

-¡Ahora los míos!-grito Alice, parecía que estaba vibrando…no…esperen… ¡SI ESTABA VIBRANDO!

-Claro-dijo Mamá y le dio un sobre rosa- este es de nuestra parte-dijo y Alice no demoro en abrirlo, era un pase especial para un spa con gym incluido.

-¡Gracias mami y papi!-grito y los abrazo, era lo que ella necesitaba...un spa, había estado muy tensa últimamente.

-Yo sigo-dijo Rose y le dio un paquete grande azul- espero que te guste

Alice empezó a quitar el papel como loca, o sea como siempre, y encontró un maletín plateado, lo abrió y chillo.

-¡Whoa Rose!-grito y volteo el maletín para enseñarnos todos los cosméticos que contenía.

El siguiente fue Jasper, le regalo un medallón muy hermoso, era de oro blanco y el dije tenia forma de flor. Después Bella le regalo un perfume Chanel y un gran póster de Jackson Rathbone (n/a: no pude evitarlo), Emmett le regalo un vestido Fendi y yo le regale un bolso y una pulsera de Armani

Los regalos de Rosalie fueron similares, Bella le regalo un conjunto Dior, Emmett le regalo un anillo de oro con un grabado que no nos quiso enseñar, Jasper le regalo un reloj cuadrado azul Versace, Alice le regalo una membresía para las tiendas Gucci, mis papás un pase especial igual al de Alice y yo le regale un bolso blanco fendi.

Los de Jasper fueron, de Rosalie unos zapatos nuevos, de Alice fue un conjunto muy parecido al de Emmett pero en blanco, Bella le regalo un reloj y la película de sawIV, yo le regale un ipod nuevo lleno de canciones y videos que le gustaban y Emmett le regalo varias películas y mamá y papá le regalaron una guitarra eléctrica negra.

Los de Bella fueron, de Alice varias blusas de distintas marcas, de Rosalie un set de maquillaje parecido al de Alice solo que un poco mas grande porque incluía cosas para el cabello que Alice ya tenia, de Jasper fue un teclado, de Emmett fue un gran oso de peluche y una medallita con el nombre de ella, el de mis papás fue un pase como el de Rosalie y de Alice y mió fue un reloj morado D&G.

Los de mamá fueron, de papá un viaje, de Rosalie un gran arreglo de rosas y una pulsera, de Emmett fue un envase con muchos chocolates, de Jasper fue un álbum con fotos y recuerdos, de Bella fue un vestido y de Alice fue todo un conjunto desde blusa hasta accesorios y mió fue una composición.

Los de papá fueron, de mamá una corbata, de Alice un conjunto, de Rosalie un reloj, de Emmett un disco con música relajante, de Bella varios libros, de Jasper unos zapatos y mió un maletín.

Mis regalos fueron, de mis papás fue un DVD nuevo, de Bella fue una pulsera que traía grabado "León morboso y masoquista" (lo siento! Mi imaginación falla y aparte me gusta la frase) se la había dicho una vez cuando hablábamos del amor, de Emmett un traje de soccer, de Jasper partituras para el piano, de Alice un conjunto azul y de Rosalie una camiseta azul.

Fue genial, me la pase muy bien, intente no reírme de la frase de la pulsera, pero de allí en adelante estuvo muy bien, mis papás nos habían regalado también una laptop screentouch.

-Bueno…nosotros tenemos otro regalito-dijo Jasper.

-Primero va el mió-dijo Bella metiendo un disco al DVD de la sala.

Apagaron las luces y el video empezó….

-Hola! Feliz navidad…bueno espero que les guste-dijo Bella en la pantalla.

Empezó la voz de Bella a cantar mientras salían imágenes de nosotros en la pantalla

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you

I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you

We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you how I..

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why

Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why

We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and

I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes

Una de las fotos fue de Alice, Bella y Rosalie, estaban arriba de la barra de la cocina con pijama; otra fue de Jasper con su guitarra; otra fue de Bella mirando a la nada; otra de Emmett jugando videojuegos; otra de Rosalie posando; otra de Esme cocinando; una de Carlisle con su bata de doctor; una mía tocando; una de todos…esas solo eran unas, había muchas mas.

Al terminar el video, Bella se levanto y dijo: Feliz navidad a todos, ha sido genial, los quiero mucho. Y después se puso a abrazarnos a todos.

-Bueno-suspiro-supongo que ahora voy yo

-En la pantalla salio la cara de Jasper …

-Sshh-ordeno, como si pudiéramos hacer algo. Volteo la cámara hacia Bella, estaba como ida. Puso la cámara en un lugar plano y se coloco detrás de ella.

-¡DESPIERTA!-grito.

-Aahh-grito Bella y le dio un golpe.

La tele se puso azul y, después de unos segundos, apareció la cara de Bella..

-Mira! Ya se prendió-dijo señalando la cámara.

-Isabella! Por piedad ¿quieres?-dijo Jasper saliendo en la tele.

-Bueno pues…yo soy Bella y el Jasper…creo que ya lo deben saber ¿no? vivimos juntos-dijo Bella pensativa.

-Dame-dijo Jasper desesperado-bueno, se que tal vez están enojados con nosotros, pero era para hacer esto, no podía permitir que se enteraran, de hecho estamos en la casa de Ángela.-dijo Jasper y movió la cámara hasta que salio Ángela saludando en la cámara.

-Bueno, cantaremos dos canciones, las 2 escritas por Jasper-dijo Bella- ¡mira Alice! Si uso lo que me regalas-dijo y salio Bella vestida con un vestido azul.

-Bueno empiezo yo ¿no? la canción se llama "empezar desde cero" y Ángela me va a hacer de segunda voz-dijo Bella posicionándose frente a un micrófono.

Empezó a cantar…

Toda mi vida

Había soñado a alguien como tú.

Pedí noche y día

Que el cielo nublado se hiciera azul.

No puedo explicarlo,

Me llenas con tus besos y tu luz.

No quiero negarlo,

Estoy perdiendo por tu amor.

Todos mis sentidos y mi forma de pensar

Están contigo, y nada me puede parar.

Empezar desde cero,

Encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar.

Comenzando de nuevo,

Convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar.

Uno a uno tus besos

Van brincando el cerco, y te quiero más y más.

Cuánto daría

Por ya no alejarme más de ti.

Por ti cambiaría

Todo lo que soy y lo que fui.

Todos mis sentidos y mi forma de pensar

Están contigo, y nada me puede parar.

Empezar desde cero,

Encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar.

Comenzando de nuevo,

Convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar.

Uno a uno tus besos

Van brincando el cerco, y te quiero más y más.

Bañarme en tus sueños,

Liberando el aire que me impide respirar.

Cumplir mis deseos

Que me están quemando en el corazón.

Empezar desde cero…

Comenzando de nuevo…

Empezar desde cero,

Encendiendo el fuego que me pone a temblar.

Comenzando de nuevo,

Convenciendo al tiempo que me deje suspirar.

Uno a uno tus besos

Van brincando el cerco, y te quiero más y más.

-Gracias-dijo Bella- bueno, es el turno de Jasper. Vamos jasper, tu puedes.

Jasper se posiciono frente al mismo micrófono y se puso a cantar con su guitarra.

Como un cuchillo  
en la mantequilla  
entraste a mi vida  
cuando me moría

Como la luna  
por la rendija  
así te metiste  
entre mis pupilas

Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
sin una ley, sin un horario uuuuh uh uuuh

y así me fuiste despertando

de cada sueño, donde estabas tuuu uh uuuh

Coro

Y nadie lo buscaba  
y nadie lo planeo así  
en el destino estaba  
que fueras para mi  
y nadie le apostaba  
a que yo fuera tan feliz  
pero cupido se apiado de mi...

Como la lluvia  
en pleno desierto  
mojaste de fe mi corazón  
ahogaste mis miedos

Como una dulce voz  
en el silencio  
así nos llego el amor  
amor del bueno

Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
sin una ley, sin un horario  
y así me fuiste despertando  
de cada sueño, donde estabas tu

Y nadie lo buscaba  
y nadie lo planeo así  
en el destino estaba  
que fueras para mi  
y nadie le apostaba  
a que yo fuera tan feliz  
pero cupido se apiado de mi  
y nadie le apostaba  
a que yo fuera tan feliz  
pero cupido se apiado de mi

-La canción se llamo "amor del bueno" y quería decirles que los quiero mucho. Perdón Carlisle y Esme…pero ya no puedo, no se como lo tomen pero es que, conocí a la persona perfecta, es una chica linda, inteligente, hiperactiva y no podría describir mas de lo maravillosa que es. Se que tal vez no sienta lo mismo, y esto lo hago por concejo de Bella, pero esa chica es….-dijo y suspiro- Alice, sabes, tal vez me odies después de esto pero me tengo que arriesgar.

-Bueno ante esta situación, solo puedo decir una cosa-dijo Bella muy seria. Estaba a un lado de Jasper.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jasper volteando a verla

-Pues que…Jasper quiere a Alice, Jasper quiere a Alice-empezó a cantar Bella, era digna hermana de Emmett. Jasper la comenzó a perseguir y se oyó que algo cayó.

-Creo que Bella a muerto-dijo Jasper y la tele se puso en azul. Señal de que ya había acabado el video.

Bella, prendo las luces y jasper no estaba.

Voltee a ver a mamá y a papá, estaban sonriendo, Jasper había sido muy obvio desde un inicio, solo Alice no lo había notado.

Alice iba a preguntar algo, pero antes de que lo dijera bella respondió

-Esta en su cuarto o en el tejado, las dos son posibles-dijo y Alice salio corriendo.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Perdon pero acabo de hacer examenes… los odio. Y en menos de un mes empiezo otra vez T.T buaaa

Bueno…mil gracias por pasarse por aquí!!!

Y sobre todo a los que dejan reviews!! Jajaja

**christti**(claro y aparte es sexy!),**CullenAlice**** (tu crees que yo no quiero una? ****A mi amiga le regalaron una, PERO A MI NO! bua!!), ****tishacullengreen**(gracias por leer, en el prox, capi hablo de renee..creo, siempre pienso en escribir algo y sale otra cosa Jajaja)**, ****Patiita**(hola! He aquí la continuación! Espero que la disfrutes**), ****Little Glory4everPink**(hola! Yo quiero esos regalos!!!!! Lo juro!!!)**, ****ale-cullen4**(en este capi estan todo lo que queries…. ESPERO!! Jajajaa)**, leniiss **(lo de rose y emm, lo explico en el sig capi…creo =P)** , ****carliitha-cullen**(upss :$ intentare no hacerlo de nuevo, esque me emociono! Soy una loca obsesionada por la musica!! Y por twilight!!!)** , ****Locaxx**(Jajaja que bueno que te gustaron las canciones!! Y a mi tmb me gustan las de paramore jajaja…pero no tengo  )**, ****montse-twilight**(perdon por tardar…EXAMENES!! HORROR! CORRAN!)**, ****liah24**(hola!, ya llegue!!!... ¬¬ no! encerio!... tengo que dejar de hablar sola)**, PAULETTA **(mmmm yo tmb quisiera que mis sibilings-mis primos mas cercanos-)**, RosyCullen **(no se escribir eso!!!! Pero si quieres le dire a una amiga que me ayude…es experta..tiene fics pero de naruto y apenas los esta publicando),**aliswandecullen**(gracias, no sabia que canciones poner**!!), ****iovs Cullen**(no, cloro que no podia dejarlo!! Y creo que tampoco en este capi jajaja)**, fer (**gracias!! Tranquila, tranquila…en eso estoy…mil gracias por el apoyo, si escribes un fic YO LO LEERE!! Wii!)**, vampires_will_never_hurt_you **(gracias por leer!! Espero leerte por aquí otra vez!!!)

disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**AlicePOV**

No lo podía creer, yo pensaba que le gustaba Bella, claro, me había puesto celosa y solo había tenido cabeza para enojarme con ellos, que arrepentida estaba.

Camine hacia la habitación de Jasper, no estaba allí. En la ventana de su cuarto habían unas maderas que permitían subir hasta el tejado. Subí y lo encontré sentado, tenia el rostro entre las manos. Me acerque hasta el y le toque el hombro. Su cara mostraba sorpresa.

-Bella, me dijo donde encontrarte-dije sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Ah, eso lo explica-dijo como si estuviera auto consolándose.

-¿Es...es cierto?-dije tartamudeando, nunca había echo tal cosa pero ahora estaba tan nerviosa que no había podido evitarlo.

-¿Lo del video?-pregunto volteando a otra parte- claro, nunca bromearía con algo así.

-Per…pero ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-dije, estaba tan confundida.

-Mira, olvídalo. Perdón si te hice sentir incomoda, no era mi intención-dijo y se paro para irse. No supe de donde salio mi valentía para jalarlo de la mano hacia mi y plantarle un gran beso en la boca. El beso no duro mucho pero fue muy tierno y le demostraba cuanto lo quería…no, le demostraba cuanto lo _amaba._

Puede ser que "amar" sea una palabra muy importante como para saber el significado a mis quince años, pero algo me decía que mi amor duraría por mucho tiempo.

-¡Dios!-dijo Jasper al separarse, necesitábamos respirar- ¿y eso que fue?-dijo aun sorprendido.

-Nada-dije como si fuera niña pequeña y acerque mí frente a la suya- nada- repetí en un susurro cerca de su boca, antes de darle otro beso.

**BellaPOV**

-Uy, estos... ¿Qué marranadas estarán haciendo?-dijo Emmett…jugando con el PSP ¬¬

-Ellos no son tú-dije cerca de su cara y le quite el PSP y Salí corriendo. ¿Resultado? Un pie torcido, un gran moretón en mi cintura y la risa de Emmett. Lo que había pasado es que tropecé con el escalón de las escaleras y me había golpeado en la cintura con el. **(n/a:** a mi si me ha pasado y es doloroso)= **) **

-Ya déjala-dijo Edward después de 10 minutos de la imparable risa de Emmett.

-¿Y Rosalie?-pregunto cuando paro de reír

-No lo se, no soy su niñera-le respondí, estaba muy enojada, ¡SE HABÍA BURLADO DE MI!, ok, eso no era algo nuevo…pero igual. Emmett se fue a buscarla, realmente si sabia donde estaba, estaba en la cocina platicando con Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-le pregunte a Edward, estaba realmente intrigada.

-Pues mira, llevan bastante rato allá arriba, créeme, no querrás subir, no ahorita-dijo Edward aguantándose la risa. ¡Hombres! Emmett también había insinuado eso.

-¡Dios! ¡No! ¿Por qué?-pregunte teatralmente- ¡tanto tiempo con Emmett te hizo daño!-tome su cara entre mis manos- ¡no, tranquilo, te ayudare!

-¡Eyt!, cuidadito con esas manitas-dijo Emmett en la entrada de la sala- ya saben que a veces te ganan

Retire las manos de la cara de Edward, no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca, estaba segura de que estaba mas roja que un tomate.

-Lo dices por experiencia ¿verdad?-dije en tono mordaz

-Cállate tu no sabes- dijo yéndose de nuevo del salón.

-Perdón, no me di cuenta-dije sin ver a Edward, estaba tan avergonzada.

-No te preocupes-dijo y me paso el brazo por los hombros y me jalo para ver la tele, estábamos viendo "la liga extraordinaria".

**EdwardPOV**

Odio a Emmett ¿sabían?, se sentían tan bien las manos de Bella sobre mi cara y…apareció Emmett.

-Lo dices por experiencia ¿verdad?-dijo, parecía enojada, lo que me hizo sonreír

-Cállate tu no sabes- dijo yéndose de nuevo del salón. ¡Si, huye!-pensé

-Perdón, no me di cuenta-dijo, no me volteo a ver en ningún momento, no me gusto eso, quería ver sus ojos.

-No te preocupes-dije y no me resistí a pasar los brazos por sus hombros.

Bella se había quedado dormida, el día había sido muy pesado, la tenia contra mis brazos, el calor que emanaba me transmitía una sensación de inmensa paz y de bienestar, quería estar siempre así. Observando a Bella, me fui quedando dormido.

**JasperPOV**

Estaba tan contento que podría ponerme a bailar y a saltar, tenia la esperanza de que esto resultara así, pero se sentía tan bien, me sentía vivo.

Ahora teníamos que hablar con mamá y papá, tenía miedo a sus reacciones, claro, quería su aprobación, eran 2 de las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero nunca dejaría a Alice, lucharía por ella.

-Hola, ¿podemos pasar?-pregunte en el estudio de Carlisle.

-Pasa-se oyó desde adentro, pasamos vimos a mamá y a papá.

-¡Felicidades!-dijo Esme, vino y nos abrazo. Voltee a ver a Carlisle y capte su mirada.

-Felicidades, no me opongo ni nada de eso Jasper, estoy a favor, el amor es un gran sentimiento…solo que no quiero peleas de novios en casa-dijo lo ultimo en broma y levantándonos un dedo-aunque si me opusiera, creo que no aceptarías tu-dijo viendo mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alice.

-Je, gracias-dije abrazándolos, Alice hizo lo mismo.

-¡Yupi!-salto Alice como una niña, se quedo como en trance y volvió a saltar, pero mas alto-¡reyupi!

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-dije acercándome lentamente.

-Nada, estoy feliz, por ti, por mí, por nosotros y por…lo descubrirán después-dijo y me tomo de la mano para después jalarme hacia la sala.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, vimos a Rosalie y a Emmett viendo el sillón muy atentos, ni siquiera a la tele la veían así.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte al llegar

-Sshh-dijo Rosalie, poniéndose un dedo en la boca en señal de silencio.

Estaban viendo a Edward y a Bella dormir. Edward la estaba abrazando de una manera muy sobre protectora y Bella parecía que se amoldaba perfectamente a Edward. Se veían como una pareja de enamorados.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya déjenlos!-dijo Esme al llegar, se quedo viéndolos con una ternura infinita y nos mando a dormir, les puso una manta y apago la tele y las luces.

**EdwardPOV**

Que bien se sentía despertar así, calientito y…con un ángel entre mis brazos. Era el paraíso.

Después de un momento Bella se empezó a despertar, se restregó los ojos de una manera tan tierna, parecía una niña de 4 años.

-Perdón-dijo incorporándose cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos, yo estaba recostado a lo largo del sillón y ella tenia, prácticamente, medio cuerpo sobre mi.

-No te preocupes-dije jalándola, se vio urgido, pero no me importaba, no quería que se quitara.

Se sonrojo al punto de que sentía su calor a través de mi camiseta, pero no se quito, se acomodo y prendimos el televisor.

**BellaPOV**

-_What if I'm not the hero? What if I am the ____bad guy__?_-se escuchó de la television. Estábamos viento MTV y salio un comercial de una nueva película, era la adaptación de un libro que yo ya había leído, se llamaba Crepúsculo. Era una novela muy romántica, me encantaba.

Era la historia de Eliott e isela el era un vampiro y ella una humana que se enamoraban y luchaban por su amor. Esa historia se me hacia muy romántica.

-¡Mira! Es Robert Pattinson-dije señalando la pantalla.

-¿El modelo que salio en Harry Potter?-pregunto.

-¡Si! ¿Acaso no es muy guapo?-pregunte sin pensar.

-Mmm… dudo que me pueda parecer guapo, pero si tú dices-dijo volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

-Jajaja perdón, me olvide-dije realmente avergonzada.

-Ya dejen de besuquearse y vamos a desayunar-Adivinen quien fue…EMMETT… ¿lo dudaban?

-Ya cállate ¿quieres?-dijo Bella saliendo de el sillón.

-No, no quiero-dijo Emmett en un gesto infantil

El día paso entre bromas y demás de parte de Emmett, decía que el era un santo y que Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo éramos unos pecadores, decía que el se haría cargo de su sobrinito, el que nacería después de que yo dormí con Edward.

El año nuevo fue genial, los fuegos artificiales de todos colores y el estar en familia, era una sensación agradable, era como si siempre hubiese pertenecido allí.

-¡Esta nevando!-empezó a cantar y a saltar (en mi cama por cierto) Alice mientras yo aun estaba dormida, y dije bien, estaba.

-¡Vamos a jugar!-dijo y saco una chaqueta y unas botas para mi, mi pijama era bastante calientita para aguantar.

Nos la pasamos jugando toda la tarde, hasta Carlisle y Esme se unieron al juego.

-¡Ashu!-estornudo Rosalie-¡tengo frió! ¡Y mañana entramos a la escuela! ¡No puedo ir así!

-Ya cálmate-dijo Jasper-estas haciendo un drama, solo es un resfriado

-¿Un resfriado? ¿UN RESFRIADO?, ¡mira mi cara! ¡Esta horrible!-dijo Rosalie tocándose demasiado la cara.

Tenia unas ojeras horribles, pero con maquillaje se quitarían, no seria gran problema ¿o si?

-¡Mamá!-grito y salio corriendo

-Eso fue raro-dije después de un momento.

-Si, Rosalie es rara-dijo Edward como si nada.

El día paso sin más preámbulos, claro sin contar a Rosalie gritando como loca.

-Vamos, vamos-dijo Esme palmeando tiernamente para que despertara.

-Mmm-dije adormilada, no quería despertar. Jale las cobijas hasta taparme por completo.

-Despierta, se te hace tarde para el colegio-dijo y me quito las cobijas de la cara

-No-murmure y me gire para el lado contrario a donde estaba sentada Esme.

-Isabella Cullen, levántate en este instante-dijo "enfadada" pero bien sabia que no.

-Mamá, por favor, me muero de sueño-dije con un puchero.

-Cariño, que mas quisiera que tenerlos aquí, pero el deber llama-dijo acariciándome la cara.

-Esta bien-dije y me levante. Llevaba dos meses de vacaciones, era difícil acostumbrarse, iría a un nuevo semestre (n/a: a ca se maneja el bachillerato por semestres y cuando hay cambio hay muchas vacaciones)

Me metí a bañar y me puse unos jeans claros, un top azul rey y un suéter azul pero mas claro y unos flats azules ¿Alice es fanática del azul o que?

Baje y me metí al volvo de Edward, era el 3 de Febrero y pronto seria el día de San Valentín y el colegio estaba repleto de corazones y había demasiado rosa y rojo para mi gusto.

-Yack-dije en un gesto de disgusto

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Edward a mi lado.

-A Bella nunca le ha gustado San Valentín-dijo Emmett burlándose de mí.

-Cállate-dije mal humorada y me fui a mi clase.

Rosalie había ido con maquillaje, cada que podía se retocaba, ERA DESESPERANTE

La semana paso así, entre burlas de Emmett y la rara obsesión de Alice por vestirme con algo azul, SIEMPRE, no es que no me gustara el color pero era raro.

Faltaba un día para San Valentín (n/a: recordemos que ente año fue el viernes) y en la escuela os habían obligado llevar algo rojo, rosa o blanco.

-Feliz día-dijo Mike y me abrazo. Esto se estaba poniendo raro, ya llevaba 5 rosas, 8 tarjetas, 7 cajas de chocolates y al parecer iba en aumento.

Cuando el día termino, fuimos a mi coche, había 5 ramos, uno era para Alice, dos para Rosalie y dos para mi, ¡era frustrante!

-¡Uy!-dijo Emmett-Bella tiene un admirador, bueno…varios-dijo viendo las cosas que traía en un bolso que me había dado Alice.

-¿Qué parte de cállate no entiendes?-dije y me metí al coche.

**EdwardPOV**

Hoy era día de San Valentín, estaba muy nervioso.

-¡ALICE! ¡ROSALIE! ¡YA DEJENME!-se oyó la voz de Bella y después unos pasos apresurados.

Rosalie y Alice bajaron corriendo y detrás de ellas venia Bella, todavía traía la pijama y en el cabello traía ¿Qué era eso? ¿Pétalos? Al parecer le habían aventado pétalos de rosas _rojas_, querían un novio para ella urgentemente. Yo las ayudaría, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Rosalie y Emmett desaparecieron ¬¬ otra vez….bueno, ya ni para que reclamar, en el comedor estábamos mamá y papá, Jasper, Bella, Alice y yo.

-¿Y que van a hacer hoy?-pregunto Esme. Desde navidad me mandaba unas miradas muy extrañas, ¡ME PRESIONABA! No era justo T.T

-No sep, no sepo, yo no se- dijo Alice muy rápido.

-¿Te dieron azúcar?-pregunto Carlisle.

-¿A mi? ¡NO!-dijo Alice viendo para todos lados, parecía que la estaban persiguiendo-solo unos chocolates…y 3 paletas…y bombones, pero nada mas-dijo y se tiro al suelo, Jasper la veía raro.

-Mmm… ¿estará bien?-pregunto Bella viendo a Alice, daba miedo, lo juro.

-Si, solo déjame voy a prepararle un cóctel de fruta-dijo Esme parándose para ir a la cocina, la seguimos.

-¿Pero que eso no tiene azúcar?-dijo Bella extrañada, ¡que inocente!

-Si, pero nadie le dirá sobre este pequeño calmante-dijo mostrando una pastilla y después empezar a hacerla polvo- con toda la energía que tiene, no le hará daño, solo la calmara lo necesario para que deje de vibrar.

-¡NO! ¡ME QUIEREN DROGAR!-grito alguien desde la puerta de la cocina-¡pero no me atraparan! ¡MUAJAJA COFF-COFF!-Alice había intentado hacer una mala imitación de risa malévola pero había empezado a ahogarse y en reacción se había agarrado, con una mano, al marco de la puerta y con la otra se sobo el cuello.

-Jajaja-no puede evitar reírme, era demasiado gracioso.

De repente sentí que caía hacia atrás, Alice se me había tirado encima.

-¿Quieres reírte de algo?-Grito Alice desde arriba de mi y empezó a darme puñetazos, si que tenia fuerza.

Bella estaba riendo como loca y con el celular en la mano, me tomo unos segundos notar que estaba grabando, como pude me quite a Alice (que seguía dándome puñetazos en la espalda) y Salí corriendo detrás de Bella.

Cuando la alcance, no pude quitarle el celular, tenia que hacer otras cosas.

**BellaPOV**

Había sido muy gracioso hacer eso, nunca borraría el video, era demasiado cómico como para hacerlo.

-¡Bella! ¡Te buscan!-grito Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije bajando las escaleras, Rosalie tenia una voz tan potente que se había oído desde la puerta principal hasta mi cuarto.

-Esto pasa-dijo señalando un arreglo de rosas color durazno (n/a: el arreglo esta en mi perfil) era sencillo pero hermoso.

-¿Quién lo mando?-dijo Rosalie, busque la tarjeta, pero en ella no estaba el remitente solamente una frase:

"_Si tan solo pudiera amarte, quererte e idolatrarte, si tan solo me dejaras llegar a ti para detenerme en tu ternura y gozar de tu dulzura, si me dejaras entrar en tus sueños de placer...seria tu esclavo de amor para hacerte feliz"_

No había firma ni nada.

-¿Y bien?-insistió Rosalie.

-No se, no dice-dije, estaba realmente intrigada, el arreglo era hermoso.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Rosalie y me arrebato la tarjeta.

Cuando todos terminaron de ver el arreglo y se burlaron de mi (EMMETT ¬¬) subí a mi habitación, cuando llegue me lleve una gran sorpresa, toda mi cama estaba llena de pétalos de flores de distintos tipos y colores, al parecer, quien quiera que fuera, se había metido por la ventana porque estaba completamente abierta.

-Wow-dije, era muy lindo pero también era muy aterrador, el saber que alguien se había metido en tu habitación sin ningún problema era algo aterrador.

-Creo que tienes un admirador-dijo Edward asustándome, no lo había oído llegar.

-Eso creo-dije quedamente, no me había recuperado de la impresión de los pétalos.

-¡Ya nos vamos!-grito Esme desde abajo.

Rosalie y Emmett habían salido a una demostración de autos, los 2 eran grandes fanáticos. Alice y Jasper habían salido a cenar; y Esme y Carlisle iban a cenar también.

-Adiós, se cuidan-dije en el marco de la puerta- ¿Qué no vas a Salir con Tanya?-dije, esta tipa me caía muy mal.

En los últimos días se la había pasado platicando con Edward ¡y a el no le molestaba! ¡Dios! Me estaba poniendo celosa de mi _hermano_ claro, hay que proteger a la familia ¿o no?

-No ¿Por qué lo haría?-dijo extrañado

-Pues porque es tu novia ¿no?-dije, estaba realmente molesta, no quería que se notara por lo que empecé a caminar a mi habitación, tenia otras cosas en que pensar.

-No, no lo es-dijo Edward siguiéndome.

-¿A no?-dije, me estaba alterando demasiado. Me detuve en la puerta de mi habitación, que estaba cerrada.

-No-susurro en mi oreja, me dio vuelta y se puso frente a mí. Estaba tan nerviosa que me peque a mi puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-dije cuando empezó a acercarse.

-Nada malo, te lo aseguro-dijo y me beso. Sus labios eran muy suaves, no pude resistirlo y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo profundizando más el beso.

No supe como, pero lo siguiente que sentí fueron los pétalos (que estaban en mi cama) en mi espalda y mi cara, Edward estaba sobre mi.

-Feliz día de San Valentín-dijo sonriendo antes de volverme a besar, cosa que con gusto respondí.

Hola!! Intente hacer el capi lo mas largo possible….espero pasar por aqui mas seguido…bye besos

Y VIVAN LA VIDA AL MAXIMO.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hola!!!!_

_Como estan?. Perdon por la tardanza pero enferme :( eso es algo triste._

_Pero aquí esta!!!!_

_Mil gracias a los que leen jee_

_**christti**__(si…asi es, quiero uno de esos), __**PAULETTA**__(sinceramente odio las rosas rojas jee por eso no las puse…mil gracias!!), __**nonblondes**__(jajajaa yo no!! lo amo!!! Aunque haga todas esas cosas…que yo nada tengo que ver!! Lo juro, en la noche viene y me amenaza para que escriba eso!! Jajajaja), __**volkalice-hale**__(….mmm ya mero ya mero jajjaja), __**Little Glory4everPink**__(yo tambien!!! No me agradan esos dias), __**Juu**__(espero que te recuperes, la verdad no deceo nada de eso a nadie pero gracias a dios me dijeron que no que es solo anemia ¬¬), __**CullenAlice**__(hola mi niña! A petición tuya, inclui una de esas canciones en el capi!! Espero que lo disfrutes), __**Patiita**__(ya somos dos, yo me la paso rodando por las escaleras¬¬), __**cielitoOoO**__(se que es un tormento…yo muero si me quedo sin Internet jajaja, pero no te preocupes y gracias por recordar a este fic!!), __**It doesn't matter**__(jajaja ya se, fue muy sospechoso ¿no? Jaja), __**aliswandecullen**__(a mi me hace burla con el balon ¬¬…), __**miadharu28**__(ya llegue!!! Jajaja epero seguirte leyendo por aquí), __**elli weasley granger**__(¬¬…muy graciosa. Me vas a regañar? Buaa!!! No!!... me escondere Jaja, te quiero mucho!!!! Espero k lo sigas leyendo y opines) , __**iovs Cullen**__(jajaja gracias eres super linda), __**chiiocullen**__(sinceramente no creo que pase eso en el fic… pero ya estoy pensando en otro que puede que salga algo de eso…y bienvenida), __**Karliwis**__(perdon!! Es que me sentia muy mal!)_

**EdwardPOV**

Estaba en el paraíso, tenia a Bella entre mis brazos y la estaba besando ¡BESANDO! ¿No entienden la magnitud de eso?

Estaba en el quinto sueño, aun besando a Bella, cuando sentí algo mojado en mi cara, ¡wacala!, me separe de Bella y vi a Jake, mas bien lo sentí puesto que me estaba lambiendo toda la cara.

-Bájate-oí que decía Bella- ¡Jake! Bájate en este instante-dijo con más insistencia.

-¡No Jake!-Jake me había dejado de lamber para hacer lo propio con Bella.

Cuando por fin nos deshicimos de Jake, nos miramos a los ojos y nos soltamos riendo, teníamos toda la cara llena de las babas de Jake.

-Ven, vamos a lavarnos la cara-dije bajando de la cama y entrando al baño. Yo me tome la libertad de lavarle la cara y secársela, después, cuando estuvimos limpios, la lleve al jardín, estaba lloviendo pero no importo, era divertido jugar en la lluvia.

-¡EDWARD! ¡BAJAME YA!-grito Bella mientras la cargaba y daba vueltas con ella, no pude equilibrarme bien y caí con Bella, cayo arriba de mi, por lo menos no se había hecho daño.

-¿Niños?-oímos que decían desde la casa. Al parecer Esme y Carlisle ya habían llegado.

-¡Ya vamos!-grite y jale a Bella. Al principio la lluvia había sido calmada pero, al parecer, se avecinaba una tormenta pues la lluvia había aumentado en gran cantidad.

Cuando entramos, nos encontramos a Carlisle y a Esme con una gran sonrisa que cambio al ver nuestras ropas, estaban mojadas, tan mojadas que parecía que habíamos dado un clavado en la piscina con ellas puestas.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Esme preocupada.

-Nada-dijo Bella

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Si están empapados!-exclamó Carlisle.

-A ¿esto?-dijo Bella señalando sus ropas.

-Si, eso-dijo Carlisle en tono severo. Bella bajo la mirada, al parecer Carlisle la intimidaba.

-Ya déjalos-dijo Esme-no les hagas estas bromas-dijo palmeándole el pecho. Carlisle se empezó a reír.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo ¿no debería ser actor?-dijo en broma.

-Ehh ¿si?-Dijo Bella contrariada.

-Ya, vayan a cambiarse-Dijo Esme-¿ya comieron algo?

-No-dije.

-Muy mal-dijo señalándome con el dedo-vayan y después vengan, les preparare algo.

-¡Gracias mami!-salto Bella, nunca había la había llamado así, era algo extraño

Cuando nos cambiamos, bajamos y empezamos a comer un cereal y poca fruta, no teníamos mucha hambre.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Jasper, ya tenían unos 10 minutos en la casa.

-Bien-dije simplemente aunque estaba que saltaba de la emoción.

-Si, y ¿sabias que yo soy santa?-dijo sarcástico Jasper

-¿PORQUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO?-salto Emmett desde atrás, acababa de llegar. Jalo la silla de Jasper y se sentó en sus piernas (obviamente no recargo todo el peso en Jasper)

-EMMETT, deja a tu hermano-grito Esme, desde la cocina.

-Ups-dijo Emmett y se fue a jugar videojuegos a su cuarto.

-Perdónalo, esta loco el pobre-dijo Bella

-Ya sabia eso-dijo Jasper y se fue a acostar, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la hora, ya eran las 12 de la madrugada.

-¿Sabes? Yo también me voy a dormir-dijo Bella parándose y bostezando.

-Dulces sueños-dije y le di un beso en la frente.

-Igual-dijo bostezando y se fue a su habitación.

BellaPOV

Me fui a dormir, este día había sido el mejor, nunca me imagine nada, si que soy despistada ¿no?

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, los pétalos de flores aun estaban en mi cama y no los pensaba quitar, por lo que no moví la colcha sino que puse una sabana encima y me acosté, los pétalos le daban un olor muy rico y sobre todo porque se combinaba con el olor de Edward, ¡dios! Que emoción.

_¿__Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué me dejan? ¿CARLISLE? ¿ESME? Por piedad, no me dejen._

_De repente Empecé a sentir una gran desesperación, un miedo horripilante, como si la muerte se acercara a mí, directamente, sin ninguna otra dirección, solo a mí, y sabía que así era, mi muerte estaba llegando. No había escapatoria…no, ya no, estaba yo, sola con la muerte_

_-__Bien, veo que en verdad deseas vivir, es una lastima, morir tan joven y hermosa-dijo una voz a mi espalda._

_-__No, por favor-suplicaba-por favor, se lo ruego-empecé a decir entre lágrimas, el miedo me comía por dentro._

_-__Lo siento-dijo esa voz y después una mano me acaricio el pelo y después un disparo se escucho._

-¡NO! NO, POR PIEDAD-desperté gritando y llorando

-¡BELLA!-entro corriendo Alice y me abrazo-estas bien, gracias dios, estas bien-decía en susurros diestras lloraba, yo tampoco había podido parar de llorar, el miedo había sido demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Esme desde la puerta, se notaba que había venido corriendo.

-Mamá-dije, me solté de Alice y me lance hacia sus brazos.

-¿Que te pasa mi amor? ¿Qué paso?-dijo mientras nos abrazaba.

-Tuve un sueño horrible, donde mataban a Bella mamá, por favor no dejes que nada le pase-dijo Alice aun en los brazos de mamá.

-No vamos a dejar que le pase nada Alice, te lo juro-dijo Carlisle desde la puerta, no me di cuenta cuando llegaron todos.

-¿y tu Bella? ¿Por qué llorabas y gritabas?-dijo mamá

-Es que yo también soñé que me querían matar. Mamá, tengo miedo, por favor no me dejes, nunca me dejes-dije mientras me acurrucaba mas en sus brazos.

Emmett me separo y me puso frente a el para que le pudiera ver los ojos.

-Nunca, ¿me entiendes? Nunca voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, antes me muero yo, no podría vivir sin ti ¿escuchaste?-me dijo y me abrazo.

-Gracias hermanote-dije desde su pecho.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir-dijo papá desde la puerta y después se acerco a Alice y a mi-vengan, quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo y se sentó en la cama, Alice y yo nos sentamos cada una a un lado.

-¿piensan que dejaría que algo malo les pasara?-dijo agarrándonos las manos- son mi vida, toda, entera, no hay mas en mi que ustedes, mi familia.

-Yo lo se, pero es que, fue tan real, como si no fuera solo mi imaginación, como si fuera a morir, tuve miedo-dije.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que soñaste?-dijo papá subiéndome la cara con su mano.

-Soñé que los buscaba y no los podía encontrar y que de repente estaba en un cuarto muy sucio y que me decían que era una lastima que mis ganas de vivir no sirvieran que aun así iba a morir y oí un disparo-dije

-¿Y tu Alice?-dijo abrazándonos.

-Soñé que estabas en tu oficina llorando y que salías corriendo, que Bella no estaba y que sabia que algo malo le había pasado y de pronto estuvo frente a mi, llena de sangre y muerta-dijo Alice

-Claro que eso nunca va a pasar, nunca.-dijo dándonos un beso en la frente a cada una- ¿van a poder dormir o no?-dijo

-No, esta bien…solo fue un mal sueño-dije.

Cuando salieron de mi habitación empecé a llorar, sus palabras no me habían servido, sabia que eran sinceras, que ellos me protegerían, pero no podía evitar este miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Edward y me abrazó

-No lo se-dije intentando calmarme.

-Voy por un vaso de leche-dijo parándose.

-No, no me dejes por favor-dije no quería que se fuera.

- Esta bien-dijo y se acerco a mi y me abrazo, nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que empecé a sentir los parpados pesados y empecé a bostezar.

-Ven, acuéstate-dijo Edward levantándome de la cama para acostarme, no recordaba que no había querido quitar los pétalos hasta que Edward los noto.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-dijo señalando la sabana

-No se, tienen muy buen olor-dije levantando los hombros.

-Mira, los meteré en esta cajita-dijo sacando una cajita de madera, yo la había visto en su cuarto.

-Esta bien-dije y nos pusimos a meterlos en la cajita, cuando acabamos me acosté.

-Buenas noches-dijo dándome un ligero beso en los labios y levantándose para irse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dije jalándolo-no me dejes, por favor.

-Esta bien, nunca te dejare mi linda y hermosa oveja-dijo en mi oreja. Después empezó a tararear una melodía desconocida y me fui sumiendo en la oscuridad.

EsmePOV

Estaba tan preocupada por Alice y por Bella, me habían dado un gran susto, esos gritos tan coordinados y tan aterradores. Era tan extraño, nunca había pasado, era como si tuvieran una gran conexión, era demasiado raro.

-Amor ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto m i esposo entrando, venia de hablar con Alice y con Bella.

-Nada, solo estoy un poco preocupada-admití, seria tonto no hacerlo, después de todo el me conocía mejor que nadie

-¿Por qué? Solo fue un sueño, nada malo les pasara, te lo puedo jurar, son unas muchachas excelentes y no creo que alguien les quiera hacer daño-dijo intentando calmarme

-Lo se, pero fue tan extraño, al mismo tiempo, los gritos, el llanto, y el mismo sueños algo terrorífico ¿no?-dije

-Claro, pero ten en cuenta de que están cansadas, la escuela no es sencilla, y menos a su edad, hoy fue el primer día de san Valentín de Alice con Jasper y para Bella fue un día lleno de sorpresas, así que se entiende-dijo Carlisle acariciándome la espalda.

-Creo que tienes razón-dije acomodándome para dormir. Había sido muy tonta, claro que el no dejaría que nos pasara algo, el nos protegería siempre.

**EmmettPOV**

Cuando desperté, tenía un hambre enorme así que baje al comedor y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Bella ahí, aunque estaba en una posición muy rara.

-Mmm… ¿mamá?-dije entrando a la cocina, donde mamá estaba haciendo el desayuno para los que faltábamos.

Si ¿Qué pasa cariño?-dijo levantando la vista de la barra

-¿Que no Bella se podría ahogar si sigue con la cara en el plato de cereal?-pregunte

-¿Qué?-dijo alterada y salio corriendo al comedor, cuando llego jalo a Bella del pelo para sacarla del tazón de cereales, varios se habían quedado en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Bella aun medio dormida

-¿Cómo que que pasa? ¿Por qué tenias la cara en el cereal?-dijo Esme secándole la cara con una toalla de la cocina.

-¡Es que tengo sueño!-exclamo y dejo caer la cara en la mesa.

-¡AUCH!, ¡me dolió!-grito, pues se había dado un buen trancazo en la mesa.

**BellaPOV**

Aunque había dormido muy bien, había sido muy poco pues tenia la costumbre de levantarme temprano. Después del vergonzoso episodio en el comedor, todos desayunamos y Edward y yo subimos a hacer la tarea.

-¡No! Montesco…M...O...N...T...E...S...C...O-dije desperada

-Ya entendí, ya entendí-dijo Edward

-Gracias-dije sarcásticamente y le di un beso en la boca, es que no me había podido apuntar ¿tu lo arias? ¡Mas te vale que digas que si porque Edward es mió! (n/a: jajá)

Ya era la hora de comer, nos habían encargado mucha tarea.

-Bella ¿le puedes llamar a Emmett? Esta en el garaje revisando no se que de su Jeep –dijo Esme sirviendo los platos

-Claro-dije y me dirigí al garaje, la escena que encontré no fue muy agradable a mis ojos, Emmett estaba besando…no, se estaba comiendo a Rosalie

-¡AAAAHHHH!!-grite, no lo pude evitar y Salí corriendo

**EdwardPOV**

-AAAAHHHH!-se escucho y luego entro Bella corriendo al comedor, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Emmett le tapo la boca y se la llevo para otro piso.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Rose entrando, al parecer había salido

-No lo se-dijo Jasper mirando raro a la puerta donde habían desaparecido

Al día siguiente fuimos al la escuela, pero nos llamaron a todos a ir al gimnasio.

-Bien chicos, ya que están todos reunidos aquí podremos darles una noticia-dijo el director- hay un gran concurso, trata de hacer 3 videos, puede ser un video musical, una película, un comercial o pueden combinar los tres, en realidad no importa mucho. Los equipos podrán ser de 10 hasta 20 integrantes, no importa que sean de distintos grados. El tema es libre, solo que uno de los videos debe tratar de "el amor", esas son las únicas condiciones, tienen 2 meses para realizar los videos. El premio es un viaje por Inglaterra y España, con todos los gastos pagados, hotel de lujo, limosina para visitar los lugares que quieran, vuelo en primera clase y un guia que les mostrara todos los lugares posibles. La inscripción al concurso no es obligatoria, es a quien quiera, los que estén interesados mándenme un coment al blog del colegio, donde diga los integrantes. Bueno, gracias por su atención, que tengan un gran día, se pueden retirar a su recreo.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! ¿No?-dijo Alice emocionada- ¿podemos entrar al concurso? ¡Por favor! Seré niña buena y no los llevare al centro comercial por 2 meses seguidos-dijo y la miramos asombrados- nah, no es cierto, pero por favor.

-Alice, ni siquiera nos has dejado opinar-dijo Bella cuidadosamente, mas valía no arriesgarse con Alice.

-Y… ¿Qué opinan?-dijo impaciente Alice.

-¡CLARO!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Rosalie y Bella.

-Jajaja ¿coro?-dijo Emmett burlándose, Bella le mando una mirada asesina y Emmett se calló, algo raro se traían.

Al final decidimos que participaríamos en el concurso, no había nada que perder. El equipo quedo conformado por: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Eric, Mike, Tyler, James, Victoria y, por supuesto, yo. Yo me encargaría de mandar el coment para poder entrar al concurso.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer los 3 videos y que se trataran de música.

Los encargos habían quedado así:

Vestuario y maquillaje: Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Victoria.

Canciones: Jasper, Bella, Ángela y yo

La edición del video: Eric, James, Tyler

Cámaras: Emmett, Ben, Tyler, Mike

Coreografías: Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Victoria, Jessica, Lauren.

-Ya tenemos la primera canción-informo Bella después de 1 semana, íbamos rápido pues eran 3 videos y no era tarea fácil. Estábamos en la sala de la casa de Victoria y James.

-¿De que trata?-pregunto interesado James, últimamente andaba muy juntito con Bella.

-Pues es algo así como una historia de amor-explico Bella-se trata de un "Romeo y Julieta" algo modernos.

-¿Pero que esos no tienen un final triste?-pregunto Ben

-Si, pero es que cambiamos el final, miren escuchen-dijo Bella y prendió el reproductor de James, con la ayuda del mismo.

La hermosa voz de MI Bella empezó a sonar a través del reproductor.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go.. and I said

Chorus:  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Oh oh-

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was beggin' you please don't go and I said

CHORUS-

Romeo save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real!  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wonderin' if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said-

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know!  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes!

Oh oh  
Oh oh oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

-Que Linda canción-exclamo emocionada Alice.

**BellaPOV**

Ya habian pasado 2 meses, ya teníamos que entregar los videos, estaba tan nerviosa.

En estos meses, mi relación con Edward había crecido, ahora era mi novio…NOVIO, -¿lo pueden creer?

_-__Que linda te ves de Julieta-dijo Edward acercándose_

_-__Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien así-dije sonrojada._

_-__Tengo una gran duda-dijo como si no importara_

_-__¿Si? ¿Cuál?-dije realmente curiosa_

_-Mmm__… es que no se… es algo así como… ¿quieresserminovia?-dijo rápidamente y se sonrojo…a lo cual le seguí yo, me estaba poniendo muy roja._

_-__Cl…claro-dije y me beso, lentamente, el paraíso, lo juro._

Hicimos tres videos: el de "love story", "come clean" y "la nena" (n/a: de Taylor swift, Hilary Duff y Ricardo Arjona. La de love story es especial petición de CullenAlice. Para ver los videos…son los originales, excepto claro, el último…escuchen las letras de las canciones…sobretodo de la ultima y vean el reparto…lo entenderán, el video es igual a la cancion…no cambia nada, solo la edad de la protagonista claro)

La producción de todos los videos fue maravillosa. Todos los cante yo ¬¬ claro, con ellos de bailarines. La que mas me marco fue la de "la nena", era una canción ya escrita, solo que sin video y decidimos hacerlo, solo que, en lugar de la niña de 9 años, estaba yo, fue algo traumático, la cancion la interpreto Edward.

Las locaciones fueron en distintas casas, la de love story fue en la casa de James y Victoria, la de come clean en la nuestra y la de la nena en diferentes.

(n/a: en el de love store: Bella-Julieta, Edward-Romeo, los demas-bailarines.

Come clean: Bella-Hilary, Edward-el chico del auto, los demas-bailarines.

La nena: Bella-la nena, Edward-el chofer, Rosalie-La mama, Emmett-el papa, Jasper- los policias, James y mike-secuestradores, Alice-la nana…los demas-vecinos)

_Gracias por leer!!! Los amo!_

_Se que le di mucho protagoonismo, en los videos, a Bella y a Edward pero esque las otras opciones eran Victoria y Tanya y…no quedaban._

_Gracias por leer… espero sus reviews._

_VIVAN LA VIDA AL MAXIMO_


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!! Mil gracias por seguir el fic!! Mil perdones por la tardanza. Mil gracias a :

PAULETTA

christti

chiiocullen

CullenAlice

miadharu28

iovs Cullen

Peqiitaa Cullen Hale Potter

Espero que el capi les guste. Una cosita mas!! Se pueden pasar por mi nuevo fic? Se llama difficult World y esta en mi perfil.

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**ReneePOV**

Mis niños, mis bebes, mi mundo. Como los extrañaba.

Me fui de Forks, confiando en que estarían bien, a salvo, seguros y con la protección y amor de su padre, por lo cual fue muy grande el susto que me lleve cuando llegue aquí y me entere de que Charlie había muerto. Me sentía tan mal, tan ruin. Era como la bruja de la historia y sabía que me lo merecía.

Había dejado a mis pequeños, ya no tan pequeños, por causas de fuerza mayor, era por su bien, Pero durante el tiempo que paso no pude evitar sentirme muy mal. Había adoptado a mi sobrina, Tanya, pero no era lo mismo, quería y quiero mucho a Tanya pero no es la misma sensación que cuando veo a mis propios hijos.

Cuando me entere que Charlie había muerto intente buscar a mis niños, pero un día llego un sobre con fotos de ellos y una nota.

_Renee_

_Imagino que sabrás quien soy ¿no? ¿O eres tan idiota como para olvidarlo? Espero que no, porque si no, sabes lo que les espera. Yo se quienes son y con quien están. No los deje de vigilar. Tu hija es una caprichosa y ¿sabes que? Te odia, si, como lo oyes, te odia con toda el alma, y no es ningún secreto, no se esfuerza por ocultarlo._

_Espero que no seas tan tonta como para acercarte o ya sabes lo que pasara._

_Con cariño….. Tu admirador._

No podía, no debía buscarlos.

Esto me llevo a una gran depresión, por lo cual estuve en cama durante bastante tiempo, pero cuando regrese a mi trabajo- maestra de literatura- me lleve una gran sorpresa. Iba a trabajar con _ellos_. Fue muy grande mi emoción, no me había acercado intencionalmente así que no les iba a pasar nada.

Hasta ahora la relación es simplemente profesional y al parecer lo de la nota era verdad, Bella me odia, pero estoy luchando para que eso cambie.

Últimamente e tenido un presentimiento, espero que todo este bien.

**TanyaPOV**

¡La odio! Como a nadie, no solo tiene la atención de todos los de la escuela, hasta la de mi tía, esto ya era pasarse. Aparte de vivir con los Cullen, todos la admiran por buena y bondadosa.

Nadie puede ser tan perfecto, algo tiene que tener, digo, para que la hayan abandonado a su suerte algo debe tener.

Nunca le he deseado algo malo a nadie, bueno no tan malo, solo que ella me traspasaba, muchas veces deseaba que estuviera muerta, era un deseo que venia muy de adentro de mí. No sabía porque, puede ser que sean solo celos, pero la quería lejos de mi vida.

**AlicePOV**

¡Estaba tan emocionada! ¡Los videos habían quedado muy bien! Esperaba ganar, y lo haríamos, lo sabia.

-Vamos amor-dijo Jasper jalándome hacia el auto. Me había quedado pensativa en el comedor y ya se n os había hecho tarde para la escuela. Estaba emocionada por ir, hoy nos dirían quien fue el grupo ganador.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dije saliendo de mi trance.

Al llegar a la escuela, nos encontramos con los demás, habían llegado primero. Fui a mi primera clase…historia. No me gustaba mucho esa materia, era algo aburrida pero Jasper me ayudaba a estudiar, a el le encantaba eso de la historia, decía que era como si viviéramos en esa época.

Mi vida había mejorado bastante desde navidad. Jasper era tan lindo y sabia escuchar. A veces recordaba a mis padres biológicos, la felicidad que había, la conducta de Edward, y era tan deprimente recordar su muerte, de la cual Edward y yo nos habíamos salvado por muy poco, pero ya no era tan duro recordarlo, Jasper sabia como alegrar esos momentos, sabia que el estaría siempre ahí, para mi.

En hoy seria el aniversario de matrimonio de Carlisle y Esme y unas semanas después la graduación de Emmett, Jasper y Rose. Serian unos días muy moviditos.

-Señorita Cullen ¿puede responder a la pregunta?-dijo el profesor viéndome fijamente, al igual que el resto de la clase.

-Ammm, lo haría pero-dije pero me detuve, voltee a ver el pizarrón y vi que tenía escrito cosas sobre la primera guerra mundial- ¿me podría repetir la pregunta?

-¿Cuándo inicio y cuando acabo la primera guerra mundial?-dijo impacientemente.

-Empezó en 1914 y termino en 1918-dije rápidamente, Jasper me había enseñado eso días atrás.

-Bien, por ahora no la llevare a la dirección, pero si sigue así de distraída, tendré que hablar con sus padres-dijo mientras sonaba el timbre para cambiar de clase.

Me levante y empecé a guardar todo en mi mochila morada.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Bella parándose a un lado de mi pupitre.

-¿Con que?-dije aun en la luna, últimamente pasaba muy seguido.

-Con eso-dijo Bella apuntándome con el dedo- ¡andas en la luna o más aya!

-Le diremos a Jasper-dijo "amenazándome" Edward.

-Uuuyy que miedo-dije estremeciéndome falsamente.

-Deberías-dijo Edward antes de salir del salón.

Tres clases más pasaron antes de que nos sacaran y nos llevaran al gimnasio. Estaba ansiosa, MUCHO, ya me emocione, bueno, el punto es que estábamos ahí y se sentía wow.

-Bien, ya vimos todos los videos. Quiero decir que todos estuvieron bastante buenos, pero lastimosamente son demasiados como para publicarlos todos así que tuvimos que elegir entre todos y quedaron…. El equipo de los videos… "love story", "la nena" y "come clean"-anuncio.

-¡SI!-grite y me puse a saltar en la banca, ¡era súper!.

Oí a los demás, que estaban a mi lado, emocionarse también.

-Ya saben lo que es su premio, los videos se mostraran por televisión abierta y mas el viaje, felicidades-dijo el director acallando los aplausos. Se fue a sentar a una de las bancas de la primera fila, se apagaron las luces y empezaron a reproducir nuestros videos.

-¡Que genial día!-dije dando saltos hacia mi lindo auto. El día me parecía mas lindo, los árboles más verdes. Estaba realmente emocionada.

-¿Sabes? Creo que has olvidado algo, yo se que la noticia es muy genial, de hecho yo aun no la asimilo bien, pero te has olvidado de algo-dijo Jasper al subirnos al coche.

-¿A si? ¿De que?-dije inocentemente, realmente no recordaba.

-¿Que se celebra hoy en la tarde?-dijo mientras manejaba sobre los lluviosos terrenos de Forks- bueno hoy en todo el día-dijo después de quedarse un rato pensativo.

-¡DIOS! Se me había olvidado-dije jalándome los cabellos. Con la emoción de los videos se me había olvidado por completo el aniversario de papá y mamá.

-No te preocupes-dijo acariciando mi cabeza- ya reserve una mesa en "la bella Italia"

-¡Mi amor! Gracias, la verdad andaba en otro mundo-dije besándolo. Durante toda mi vida, siempre había soñado con alguien como Jasper, lindo, guapo, caballeroso, amoroso, considerado…en fin. Lo amaba tanto que no podía entender como pase todo ese tiempo sin el.

-Lo se, lo se, por eso lo hice. Lo que si no hice fue organizar lo que querían hacer en la casa-dijo siguiendo su camino por la húmeda carretera.

-No te preocupes, eso lo organizamos nosotras-dije subiéndole al radio, la canción que sonaba me encantaba. Era la de te soñé aleks syntek, me encantaba todo de esa canción, tanto como la música hasta la letra.

Llame a Rose y a Bella para informarles de lo que íbamos a hacer. La aceptación de Rose fue inmediata pero Bella no respondió su teléfono.

_Can you hear them?  
They talk about us  
Telling lies  
Well, that's no surprise  
Can you see them?  
See right through them?  
They have no shield  
No secrets to reveal_

Empezó a sonar mi celular, mire el numero y me di cuenta de que era Bella

-¿Bella?-pregunte

-Si, Alice, Rose me dijo lo de en la noche. Lo siento mucho pero no voy a poder ir a ayudarte, en verdad lo siento-dijo con voz afligida.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿Por qué?-dije intrigada. Que yo supiera, Bella no tenia nada que hacer.

-Es que en Biología nos encargaron hacer una exposición sobre las fases de las células y me toco con Ángela ¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo con duda

-¡Cierto! había olvidado esa exposición, lo bueno es que me había tocado con Edward así que no tendría que ir a otra casa para organizarme.

-Bien, pero llegas temprano hee-dije de forma autoritaria

-Jajaja, si genérala-dijo entre risas.

-¡Oye!, espera-dije antes de que colgara-¿y edward?

-Ahh, el se fue con Rose y Emmett-explico-bueno me tengo que ir. Besos.

-Bye-dije y colgué.

EsmePOV

Que emoción sentía. Era muy lindo saber que llevaba 10 años casada y que aun lo amaba, y el me amaba, como si fuera el primer día.

El día que me entere de que no podría tener hijos, mi corazón se rompió, pensaba que Carlisle se iba a ir de mi lado, y sencillamente así lo prefería, no me sentía una mujer completa, pero el siempre estuvo ahí, conmigo y para mi, apoyándome.

Desde el día en que lo conocí en casa de mi madre- su mamá, era amiga de la mía- me había quedado profundamente enamorada. Era el caballero perfecto. Desde el día en que lo conocí nos fuimos haciendo amigos, no tenía el valor de confesarle mi amor. Sufrí mucho cuando se fue a estudiar medicina, no lo podría ver igual. Pero cuando regreso, me dijo que me amaba y que no había otra mujer para el que no fuera yo. Tiempo después me pidió que nos casáramos y no pude decir otra cosa que no fuera un si rotundo.

Este año, estaba esperando a Carlisle, los chicos habían llegado desde hacia unas horas. Emm, Ed y Jazz habían secuestrado a Carlisle en nuestra habitación y las chicas me habían metido en la suya. No me sorprendió cuando Bella no llego, ya había llamado para pedir permiso.

La cena fue en "la bella Italia" fue muy hermoso.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento cuando llegamos a la casa, el auto de Bella aun no estaba y ya era muy noche.

Al entrar a la casa, fuimos a la sala, donde estaban todos muy serios.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte, sentí a Carlisle pasar un brazo por mis hombros.

-Nada, es solo Bella que no llega-dijo Alice viendo a la puerto, como si Bella fuera a entrar en cualquier momento.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta, me hicieron salir de mi nube. Fui a abrir y me encontré con un señor vestido con un overol azul.

-¿Esta es la casa Cullen?-pregunto el señor con una tabla para hojas en las manos.

-Si-dije, esto no me daba buena espina.

-Me enviaron para traer este coche-dijo retirándose hacia la oscuridad de la noche, lo seguí y logre visualizar el auto de Bella.

-Si, es el auto de mi hija-dije y firme unas hojas y me dejaron el coche.

-Bien, aquí estaba el auto pero… ¿y mi hija? ¿Dónde estaba mi pequeña?

-¿Hola?-oí que decía Alice, cuando entre a la casa.

**AlicePOV**

El teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?-dije tomándolo antes que todos.

-¿Alice?-dijo la voz de Bella.

-¿Bella? Gracias a dios que estas bien, nos tenias tan preocupados ¿Dónde estas vamos por ti?-dije rápidamente, estaba tan aliviada de saber que estaba bien, había tenido un muy mal presentimiento.

-No, Alice, escúchame, pásame a Carlisle-su voz se empezó a agitar.

-Pero...-dije solo que su grito no me dejo acabar.

-ALICE, por favor-dijo y se lo pase a Carlisle.

-¿Bella?...-dijo Carlisle, mientras escuchaba, su cara fue cambiando de expresión, primero sorpresa, después fue una mezcla de enojo y miedo- ¿Dónde esta mi hija? ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! ¡BELLA!-grito y dejo caer el teléfono, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas.

-¿Qué paso?-dije, tenia tanto miedo, y lo fui a abrazar.

-La tiene, _el_ la tiene-dijo en un susurro.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mil gracias por leer!!

Espero sus reviews!!!! Para las amenazas, los gritos o algo.

VIVAN LA VIDA AL MAXIMO.


	17. Chapter 17

Aclaracion: los personajes no me pertenecen (buaa!!!!!!!!!) le pertenecen a stephenie meyer

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**BellaPOV**

Odiaba tener que ir a hacer este trabajo, por lo menos en este día tan importante, pero la exposición seria en 2 días y era mejor adelantarla.

Llame a mamá, para ver si me podía ir con Ángela, era un acto muy infantil pero sentía que debía hacerlo. También hable con Alice y con Rose acerca de eso.

-¿Nos vamos?-le dije a Ángela, que acababa de llegar a mi auto.

-Claro-respondió, ella no tenia auto, en las mañanas la traía su mamá.

Ya había mandado a Edward con Rose y Emmett, así que me podría ir en paz. Edward se había resistido al principio pero logre convencerlo, tal vez a Emm no le gustara mucho pues invadíamos su tiempo a solas con Rose pero ni modo.

El estar con Ángela era muy placentero, ella era una gran chica, sabia escuchar y nunca juzgaba. Era también muy divertida y amorosa, era difícil no ser su amiga.

Al salir de la casa de Ángela, ya había oscurecido, la señora Webber me había ofrecido quedarme a dormir pero me negué, ya bastante había faltado al aniversario de mis padres.

En el camino a mi casa, que estaba algo alejada de la de Ángela, el coche se quedo, ya no quiso andar. Me dio miedo pues estaba en medio de la nada y en la noche.

Al pasar el tiempo y ver que el coche no iba a arrancar hasta que lo llevara a un taller, llame a una grúa, no me quedaba otra opción. Iba a llamar a la casa para que vinieran a recogerme pero antes de que pudiera poner en el botón "llamar" una mano tapo bruscamente mi boca, lo cual ocasiono que mi celular se me cayera de las manos. El miedo y la desesperación empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo.

El miedo era un sentimiento terrible, recorría mi cuerpo a una velocidad increíble. Intente soltarme del agarre del tipo pero el era muy fuerte, lo único que logre mientras me jalaba hacia un coche negro que estaba cerca, fue darle un pisotón, lo cual hizo que me soltara lo suficiente para poder escapar, Salí corriendo hacia cualquier dirección, no sabia a ciencia cierta hacia donde me dirigía, las lagrimas no me dejaban ver. Un jalón en mi cabello me hizo soltar un grito, el tipo me había alcanzado y ahora no solo era uno, eran 2, los cuales me metieron en el coche negro.

-Al parecer tienes agallas-dijo el primer tipo. (El que intento atraparme primero)- pero ese pisotón me lo pagas-dijo dándome una bofetada tan fuerte que me empezó a salir sangre de la boca.

-Tranquilo-dijo el segundo, mientras un tercer tipo manejaba. Los 2 que me habían subido al coche iban en la parte trasera conmigo.- esta pequeña zorra tendrá su merecido-dijo agarrándome las mejillas y apretándolas de forma tan brusca que me lastimaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Yo que hice?-pregunte en cuanto pude.

-¿Tu? Nada-dijo el segundo hombre, el 1ero aun se intentaba controlar para no matarme, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Entonces?-no entendía nada, me estaba muriendo del miedo y no sabia que pasaba.

-Tu lindo papi y tu antigua mami no quisieron cooperar-dijo el primero burlándose- ¿sabes? No te quieren

Al momento que dijo "tu antigua mami" entendí a quien se refería. Pero… ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Per…-dije pero el primer chico me agarro de la barbilla y sentí algo frió deslizarse… después de que paso el shock, me di cuenta de que era una pistola.

-Ya basta de preguntas-dijo

-Tranquilo Félix-dijo el que venia manejando el coche, de hecho me pareció que era demasiado joven para manejar un auto.

-Cállate Alec, no te metas-dijo al que reconocí como Félix, encajándome mas la pistola.

Yo lo único que podía hacer era llorar, estaba desesperada, tenia mucho miedo y no entendía nada.

-¡Cállate mocosa! –grito el tipo al cual aun no reconocía su nombre.

-Tranquilo tu también Demetri-dijo Alec.

-Que te calles ¿Qué no escuchaste?-me grito Félix, solo pude sentir el frió hiero de la pistola y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté, estaba en un lugar muy sucio… parecía una bodega, entre tantas cajas y cosas inservibles. Yo estaba tirada en el suelo, tenía las manos y los pies amarrados con una cuerda, los nudos estaban tan fuertes que el simple hecho de moverme me lastimaba.

Los tipos que me habían traído hasta aquí estaban hablando entre ellos, también habían dos mujeres, lo supe por la voz y porque les podía ver los zapatos.

-¿Son idiotas o solo se hacen?-oí que una de las chicas gritaba.

-Mira Heidi, tú no eres nadie para mandarme-respondió Félix

-Pues no lo haría si utilizaras un poco ese cerebro. DESPIERTA, ya es hora de usarlo-respondió a gritos "Heidi".

-¡Ya cállense los dos!-grito la otra chica, tenia el semblante con miedo pero determinación.

-Bien… ¿ya terminaron de pelear?-dijo entrando un hombre de la edad de Carlisle, mas o menos, tenia una expresión de malicia en el rostro. Venia seguido de otros dos hombres que no les alcance a ver el rostro.

-Perdónenos-dijo Alec bajando la cabeza y abrazando a la chica que acababa de gritar, se parecían mucho. Podría jurar que estaban temblando.

-Bien, ya despertaste querida-dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar, como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-Aro, ¿no crees que es demasiada cortesía?-dijo uno de los hombres que entro con el, este me daba aun mas miedo.

-Claro que no Cayo, no ves que ya han pasado muchos años desde que no la veo, es como un reencuentro-dijo acariciándome la cara, esas caricias me lastimaban pues pasaba sus dedos por mis heridas-¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunto de repente enojado.

-Yo, señor, es que no paraba de preguntar-dijo Félix antes de recibir un gran golpe.

-Les dije que yo me hacia cargo de ella-dijo parándose.

-Es hora de que haga una llamada-dijo el tercer hombre

-Tienes razón, Marcus-dijo Aro levantándome de un tirón y tirándome en una silla que estaba cerca.

-Bien ahora le llamaras a tu papi-dijo como si le hablara a un bebe, tomo un celular.

-¡No! ¡No! déjenlos-grite entre lagrimas- ¡no les hagan daño!

-Mira mocosa, ya me estas cansando-dijo Cayo jalándome de los cabellos- vas a hacer lo que queramos o sino… simplemente mueres y vamos por tu hermanito ¿entiendes?-dijo con la cara muy cerca de la mía, solamente pude asentir.

-Bien. Ahora llamaras a tu papi-dijo marcando un numero en el celular y poniéndomelo en la oreja.

Espere a que contestaran, para mi mala suerte, contesto Alice.

-¿Hola?-dijo apresuradamente.

-¿Alice?-dije muy asustada.

-¿Bella? Gracias a dios que estas bien, nos tenias tan preocupados ¿Dónde estas vamos por ti?-dijo rápidamente, su tono parecía aliviado. Tenía que cortarla, me habían dado la indicación de que solo hablara con papá.

-No, Alice, escúchame, pásame a Carlisle-Me empecé a asustar al ver que no seria fácil sacarla del teléfono. Todos me estaban viendo.

-Pero...-dijo, no pude más y tuve que gritarle.

-ALICE, por favor-dije, me dolió en el alma gritarle pero era necesario.

-¿Bella?...-dijo Carlisle- fue lo único que escuche antes de que me quitaran el celular.

**CarlislePOV**

No, mi hija no. ¿Por qué ella? Ella no había hecho algo malo, fui yo. Yo fui quien se metió con ellos, y ni siquiera fui yo, solo defendí a mi familia, a mis pequeños.

Ellos querían que les entregara a Emmett y a Bella, claro que no lo iba a hacer, y como me rehusé, ahora me estaban haciendo sufrir, ellos querían vengarse de Renee, yo no la podía juzgar pues no la conocía, pero ya le había causado muchos daño a Bella y a Emm.

Tenía que contactarla y contarle lo que estaba pasando.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	18. Chapter 18

**Mil perdones!! Lo siento por la tardanza…no me cuelguen!! Aun soy muy joven para morir!!**

**Aunque no fue mi culpa…el capi anterior ya lo habia subido solo que no se que paso..**

**Mil gracias a:**

Emily Dana

It doesn't matter

Valerie

miadharu28

valeriuscullen

Meeli

iovs Cullen

zara-alice

Patiita

aliswandecullen

leniiss

The EdWaRdS lOvEs

karen cullen

Fran Ktrin Black

marusa culle

elli weasley granger

Little Glory4everPink

iOvs Anna Cullen Ross

Fran Ktrin Black

miadharu28

ginny lily potter Weasley

Meeli

aliswandecullen

It doesn't matter

Hadelqui

Ariz Cullen

tityscaya

cullen lua XD

nonblondes

Yacko'Fantasiaobsesiva'18

CristinaB

SofiaCullenHale

jenesmee

Gaby Cullen- Potter

Sabry

faoo

aclaracion: los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**EdwardPOV**

Los meses pasaban y nosotros seguíamos sin ver a Bella. La angustia me estaba matando…llevábamos dos meses y medio sin saber de Bella pero para mi y para los demás era como años, me estaba muriendo lentamente sin ella.

A varios días después de _ese _día, Carlisle y Jasper habían ido a buscar a Renee, Emmett no había ido porque estaba demasiado destrozado y lo mostraba de forma violenta.

El no sentirla entre mis brazos era algo horrible, algo que no se lo deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo.

Generalmente, los secuestradores, llamaban cada semana. Siempre pedían que pusiéramos el altavoz del teléfono. Era agonizante, saber, sentir, escuchar, las lágrimas de Bella, saber que estaba sufriendo y no poder hacer nada por ella.

Ver a Emmett ya era normal, ya no era sorprendente. Ahora estaba acostado en el sillón, con su cabeza en las piernas de Renee.

Desde que había Carlisle y Jasper habían traído a Renne, ella había explicado todo y, por la angustia del momento, todo fue perdonado, lo único que importaba ahora era Bella.

Ella ya sabia que su mamá estaba aquí, junto con Tanya y Phil.

Cada día, el tono de Bella, era más agonizante, más suplicante, suplicaba por una libertad que se le había sido arrebatada cruelmente.

Sinceramente, me quería morir. Era cobarde, lo sabia, pero ya no podía mas con esa agonía que me comía por dentro, ese dolor, esa culpa. ¿Culpa? Si, culpa, porque si yo la hubiera acompañado se hubiera podido evitar todo esto.

Cada vez que oía los sollozos de Bella, por el teléfono, era horrible, deseaba estar en su lugar y que ella estuviera en la seguridad de esta casa.

**TanyaPOV**

cuando me entere de que Bella era mi prima, me dio asco, me enoje y maldije mil veces; para mi, lo que le estaba pasando se lo merecía, era como el karma…sinceramente no sabia que había hecho tan mal para que le pasara eso, pero estaba cegada por el odio pero todo cambio con una llamada.

_Flash back_

_Estábamos todos en la sala de los Cullen, me había pasado los últimos días ahí, al parecer no era muy bien recibida. Al parecer sabían mi opinión al respecto._

_Emmett-mi primo, según esto- estaba dando vueltas interminables por toda la sala. A Rosalie y Alice eran abrazadas por Esme en el sillón de 2 plazas, las 3 tenían los ojos tan rojos que parecía que les iba a prender fuego en cualquier instante-realmente todos tenían los ojos así. Jasper y Carlisle estaban sentados en el piso, cerca de la mesa. Mi tía estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Phill, ¡adivinen!, si, estaba llorando. Y Edward estaba hecho bolita en el sillón de una plaza._

_Este era el ambiente general, solo cambiaban las posiciones, era agobiante ver como sufrían tanto por alguien que, en mi opinión, no valía tanto la pena._

_Estaba pensando en…nada, no había en que pensar, cuando sonó el teléfono, Carlisle se levanto tan rápido que pareció que caería, y agarro el teléfono._

_-¿Bella?-pregunto, parecía mas bien una suplica. Siempre que sonaba el teléfono respondían así._

_Paso un rato donde Carlisle escuchaba atento a lo que le decían. Al parecer, no era Bella, eran sus secuestradores (que casi era lo mismo). Carlisle puso el altavoz, como siempre._

_Se oían sollozos, al oírlos me rompían el corazón, pero después me decía mentalmente que se lo merecía._

_-__¿Mami? ¿Papi?-tal vez podría parecer infantil…y realmente lo era, pero supongo que el miedo y la distancia la hacían reaccionar así, o tal vez quería llamar más la atención._

_-__Bella-casi grito mi tía._

_-__¡Mama!-salio como un sollozo desesperado.-sáquenme de aquí, se los suplico- ya no estaba hablando, estaba gritando y llorando desesperadamente._

_Se escucho un golpe fuerte y un gemido seguido de más sollozos._

_-__¡Te he dicho que no saldrás de aquí, estupida!-se escucharon gritos después del golpe._

_-__¡No le hagan nada!-grito desesperadamente Esme mientras mi tía rompía a llorar._

_-__No le haremos nada-dijo otra voz, una voz algo ronca-nada que ella no quiera-corrigió, con un tono malicioso._

_-__¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! –Gritaba desesperada, Bella-¡MAMITA! ¡POR PIEDAD!-Grito en una suplica y se corto la llamada._

_Fin del flash back_

Desde entonces me arrepiento de todo lo que pensé, ella no merecía nada de ese sufrimiento.

Después de que lo pensé bien, me di cuenta de que ella solo era la victima, que ella no me había robado nada, pero ya era tarde, no podía decirle lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que deseaba que pudiéramos ser amigas, ya no, era tarde.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mil gracias por leer el fic, y por el apoyo que me han brindado. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes y ps espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes son de stephenie Meyer...**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Alec POV**

Dios, ver a esa chica gritar y llorar era desgarrador. Yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a llevarme a esa chica, pero no me quedaba otra opción, me habían amenazado con matar a mi hermana y ella era lo único que tenia. Yo bien sabía que a ella la habían amenazado con matarme, pero no lo diría.

Me sentía una basura por haber participado en el secuestro de esta chica. Ni yo ni mi hermana queríamos participar en algo así, pero todo fue mi error.

La imagen que tenía ante mi era muy dolorosa. La chica estaba tirada en el piso, llena de sangre y llorando y Félix estaba "divirtiéndose". No se que le veía de divertido el golpear a una mujer.

-¡YA!!...POR...PIE...PIEDAD-gritaba desesperada la chica, bueno…no era exactamente un grito, la pobre estaba tan cansada y drogada que ya no podía ni terminar las frases a un tiempo. (n/a: o sea seguidas jee). Si, la drogaban realmente era por diversión de Demetri y Félix.

-¡QUE TE CALLES!! ¿Qué NO ENTIENDES??-gritaba Félix dándole una patada en el estomago.

No aguante mas y me interpuse entre Bella ("la chica") y el, no lo soportaba, ya no aguantaba esta situación.

-Déjala, ya te divertiste bastante-dije firmemente. La verdad ya no me importaba si me golpeaba, me lo merecía.

-¿Qué te importa lo que haga o no con esta, idiota?-dijo volteando, podía ver la verdadera maldad en sus ojos.

-No, no le importa-dijo mi hermana jalándome.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te expones así?-dijo muy enojada.

-¡Es que ya estoy arto! Ya no aguanto mas, esa pobre chica debería estar con su familia, ¡no aquí!-explote, realmente ya no aguantaba, yo sabia que esto también le afectaba a mi hermana pero ya no aguantaba mas.

-Yo se, pero debemos ser fuertes-dijo Jane con los ojos llorosos. Me acerque y la abrasé.

**JanePOV **

Yo tampoco soportaba ver a Bella, era tan feo ver como se aprovechaban de ella. En mas de una ocasión la drogaron tanto que la pobre apenas podía mover los dedos y la...violaron, duele decirlo pero así fue.

El ver a mi hermano así de desesperado me hizo tomar una decisión muy peligrosa, pero era lo mejor para todos, para mi, para mi hermano, y sobre todo para Bella.

Su único error había sido confiar en las personas equivocadas: James y Victoria.

Ellos la habían vigilado y habían dado cada paso que daba a Aro.

Pero yo y mi hermano la ayudaríamos. No dejaríamos que su historia terminara en una tumba, ella merecía ser feliz. Y yo le iba a ayudar a encontrar esa felicidad que le fue cruelmente arrebatada.

**BellaPOV**

Ya no podía mas, ya no quería irme, solo quería morir y dejar de sufrir. Lo único que me mantenía con vida era el pensamiento de volver a ver a mi familia..

Estaba tirada en el piso, la cabeza me daba miles de vueltas y realmente no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, solo sentía dolor.

De un momento a otro ya no pude más y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando desperté tenia un paño en la cara y una pequeña mano lo sostenía. Me estaba limpiando las heridas de la cara.

-Calma Bella, vas a ver que todo estará bien-decía mas para ella que para mi.

-Déjame morir, por piedad-le suplique. Nunca había expuesto mis sentimientos a esos captores, pero quería morir pronto.

-No Bella, no pienses eso, todo va a estar bien-dijo acariciando mi mejilla- te doy mi palabra, puedes estar segura de que yo, Jane Bright, hare todo lo que este en mis manos por que estés bien-dijo con tal seguridad que no era fácil dudar.

-Gracias-dije sinceramente. Desde hacia mucho que no sentía algo mas que no fuera miedo.

-Duerme-dijo levantándose, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en una pequeña cama.

**AlecPOV**

Mi hermana me había contado su plan y claro que había aceptado. Ahora solo faltaba que Demetri se descuidara, Félix estaba tan borracho que no seria un obstáculo.

No paso mucho antes de que Demetri se durmiera, el también estaba algo tomado.

-Vamos Jane-dije jalando a Bella.

La subí a un coche que teníamos y arranque. De repente un cristal se rompió.

_¡Demonios, nos descubrieron!-_pensé.

Acelere todo lo que podía. Jane venia en el asiento de atrás protegiendo a Bella de los vidrios que caian de las ventanas que se rompían.

Seguí manejando a altas velocidades hasta que los perdimos. No fue fácil, Aro tenia grandes vigilancias, solo habíamos tenido suerte.

-Bella, ya estas bien, ya no te harán daño- dijo mi hermana en la oreja de Bella.

Si, era cierto, estábamos a salvo. Ahora…llamaría a la policía.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.

Una cosita, pasen por un blog que hice, no lo he podido actualizar por las mismas razones que tuve con los fics pero me pondré las pilas ya que es fin de semana.

Es como mi diario de crepúsculo.

http: //my–own–vampire–world . blogspot . com/

ya saben..juntenlo jee

.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola!

Mil perdones por tardar tanto pero el año pasado fue de mal en peor. Pero aquí estoy

Feliz navidad!!! Feliz año nuevo!! Feliz dia de reyes!!!!

Ya se ya se que me odian..pero..pero..pero =D ya no se ni que decirles…

Mil gracias a:

ADICULLEN, Karin cullen, Cris as Bella Cullen, Amber Correa Mata, csi, lina, konaahcullen, yuki96, miadharu, amy-vampire, it doesn't matter, noelhia,tityscaya, LoKz-CrEpUsCuLo-5, ADICTA A TU FIC, mary mayen, Ariz Cullen, lalita8, Brenda, Denissemake, fati21, Lorraine Cullen Swan, crepursula_5, VANE, Meeli, chicasagacrepusculo, cecilia, adhaa'c

bueno aquí va el capitulo..espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**ReneePOV **

Ya no lo soportaba, quería a mi hija ya, todo era mi culpa. Quería a mi hija entre mis brazos, como cuando era pequeña, decirle cuanto la quería y mimarla.

Mi niña. Esto era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a la peor persona en el mundo. Daría todo porque ella estuviera a salvo, no me importaba, yo le cambiaba el lugar con gusto.

Emmett tenía su cabeza en mis piernas- estábamos en el sofá de 3 plazas- llevaba ya un rato dormido, lo único que podía hacer era acariciar su pelo y verlo dormir, ver como esos músculos faciales estaban tensos aun en sus sueños.

Si, la vida era injusta. Injusta porque, aunque yo mereciera estar sufriendo, mis tres hijos (si, Tanya también era parte de mis hijos) no merecían este dolor, no, ellos debían estar bien, a salvo y felices, lejos de todo este mundo asqueroso.

También Tanya sufría, se le notaba. Ella nunca había sido una niña malcriada.

Las llamadas, los gritos, los llantos, todo lo que le pasaba a mi pequeña, me lastimaban en lo hondo del alma.

Sabía que tal vez no había sido una madre para ellos y por eso le estaba tan agradecida a las madres del internado y a Esme que habían sido lo que yo no pude.

Una llamada cambio mi vida, la cambio de forma muy trágica.

Estábamos, Esme y yo, en la cocina, estábamos haciendo algo de comer ya que eran las 3:00 pm y ya estaban por llegar de la escuela. La vida había, de alguna forma, seguido; los chicos iban a la escuela-la cual había empezado hacia unos pocos días. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper acababan de pasar a la Universidad y Alice, Edward y Tanya habían entrado a su 3er semestre de la preparatoria.

Prácticamente me había mudado a la residencia Cullen, de hecho a veces dormía ahí, esperando noticias de mi bebe.

La vida no había sido nada fácil, pero teníamos que seguir intentando salir adelante, para que cuando Bella regresara pudiera adaptarse rápido.

La puerta se oyó y después las voces de los chicos.

Sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- se oyó en la sala. Me tense rápidamente, hacia eso cada vez que sonaba el teléfono.- ¡Mamá!-grito Alice urgentemente.

Esme salió corriendo, la seguí con la misma preocupación.

-Es la policía-dijo Alice con poca voz.

Nosotros no habíamos llamado a la policía pero en un pueblo pequeño todo se sabe.

Esme le quito el teléfono rápidamente.

Hablo durante un momento y, después de que colgó, nos volteo a ver con ojos esperanzados.

-Tienen noticias de Bella-dijo como si no fuera real.

**EmmettPOV**

¡Tienen noticias! ¡Tienen noticias! Dios mío. Esperaba con todo el corazón que fueran buenas.

Yo tenía la confianza de que así eran pues tenía un presentimiento de que mi hermana ya estaba bien. Ya no sentía tan fuerte ese nudo que había tenido en el pecho durante todo este tiempo.

-Hay que llamar a Carlisle, hay que ir a la comisaria de inmediato-dijo Esme rápidamente y tomo el teléfono de nuevo.

Nos movimos rápido…realmente solo aventamos las carpetas y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros autos.

El camino fue algo raro, la emoción que me embargaba era muy grande, quería pensar que eran buenas noticias.

Al llegar a la comisaria, tuvimos que controlar nuestro temperamento ya que habían demasiados hombres uniformados y con armas.

En la recepción, pasaron inmediatamente a Renee, Carlisle y a Esme; y a nosotros nos pasaron a una sala de espera que estaba cerca. Los nervios me carcomían pero no podía ponerme difícil, tenía que ser lo más flexible que se pudiera.

Los minutos pasaban y no salían, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

La ilusión que tenia de volver a ver Bella, mi hermanita, me estaba ahogando, no soportaba.

El tiempo que había estado alejado de mi pequeña había sido un infierno, oír sus gritos, su llanto. Me estaba muriendo lentamente. Yo había prometido protegerla y no lo había cumplido, había dejado que la alejaran de mí, que la dañaran, que viviera en carne viva lo que es el infierno.

Mi mama y mi prima...no había que perdonar, sabia que en realidad nos querian, nos lo habían demostrado.

-¡¿Por qué?!-se oyó un grito.- ¡NO! ¡ELLA NO!

Todo paso como en cámara lenta: de repente se abrió la puerta y salió llorando descontroladamente Renee, casi corría, uno de los oficiales intentaba detenerla pero ella luchaba débilmente.

Esme estaba siendo abrazada por Carlisle que no podía controlar su llanto tampoco.

Voltee a ver a mis hermanos, todos tenían la misma cara de preocupación y al parecer mi vida había terminado…algo había salido mal...muy mal.

Jaja como que no va con el capitulo anterior..pues es que esperen al siguiente..asi comprenderán mas

Mil gracias por no abandoner el fic. Espero ya no tardar mas.


	21. Chapter 21

¡hola! Ya se, hasta pena me da venir aquí, me he tardado muchísimo y mi capi es corto pero creo que peor es nada ¿no? Enserio perdón, pero no me inspiraba nada y luego cuando me inspiraba estaba ocupada, con exámenes o con algo.

Muchisimas gracias a los que aun siguen aquí, gracias por la espera.

**Karin cullen, iOvs Anna Cullen Ross, Amber-17, miadharu28, Fran Ktrin Black, serenasexilady, triix2402, Lau Cullen, lalita8, AlLe, albitta cullen, chicasagacrepusculo, adaa, fati21, almu, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, PAULETTA, alesZiiCullen, Genii, VIANEY, kelianight, PaaOo, XxRICITOSxX, blue rain, manzaniithaa 3, rikky, mariapili, Viviana, viiviitah, MEL'S, Liliana Daleska.**

**BellaPOV**

¿Qué es la vida? La vida se podría definir como respirar, que el Corazón siga latiendo, el abrir los ojos, pero, ¿realmente es eso? No, de hecho no, una vida sin emociones, sentimientos, realmente no es vida. La vida es sentir, amar, querer, disfrutar, abrazar, aprender, ver el sol, sentir el viento en tu cara y hasta sufrir, realmente la vida es una serie de emociones que realmente te ensenan a sonreír, a ser humano.

Lo que había pasado por estos últimos días no se le podía considerar vida, simplemente me había limitado a sobrevivir.

Irónicamente, Alec y Jane se habían convertido en mi nica esperanza de vida. Después de verlos como unos asesinos, ahora los veía como mi salvación, eso era una gran prueba de las vueltas que daba la vida.

Estábamos en un hotel, después de la balacera. Era un hotel algo modesto pero era limpio y todo lo ue teníamos.

-¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! ¡Tienen que ver esto!- grito Jane desde su cama.

Yo estaba lavándome los dientes con un cepillo que habíamos comprado junto con varios accesorios que habíamos comprado

Salí corriendo y vi la televisión.

En las noticias, estaba una fotografía de un rostro realmente conocido. Me asuste al principio y tome un paso para atrás, hasta que me di cuenta de que _el_ ya no me podía dañar.

-Ha sido condenado por los cargos de homicidio, trafico de drogas, secuestro, entre otras. Recientemente ha reconocido el haber secuestrado y matado a una joven de unos recién cumplidos 16 años. Isabella Cullen. Al parecer no dio declaraciones de donde están los restos de dicha muchacha, pero la familia prepara el funeral en memoria de ella.-dijo la conductora

¿Qué? ¡Yo estoy viva!-pensé.

-Pero, pero-logre balbucear

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Podremos arreglar este problema.-dijo Alec acercándose-Lo más importante es que ya está preso y que ya somos libres.

-¡Pero mi familia!, piensan que estoy muerta-dije alterada.

**TanyaPOV**

Yo tenía la esperanza de conocer bien a mi prima, de que ella ya estuviera bien, pero creo que mi esperanza había desaparecido.

No podía creer que ayer había estado ilusionada con que todo se resolvería y ahora veía a mi Tia, a Phill, a Esme y a Carlisle organizar un funeral.

Me remordía la conciencia, tenía una culpa enorme y una decepción hacia a mí, ya había tenido cerca a mi prima y no la había tratado bien y ahora ya no estaba, ya no podía demostrarle mi cariño, mis ganas de ser su amiga…de ser su prima.

Emmett estaba en el jardín con Rose, el pobre estaba inconsolable, tenia los ojos tan rojos de llorar y no había dormido nada.

Rose, aunque también estaba triste, intentaba ser fuerte y apoyarlo, no lo dejaba solo para nada.

Edward, estaba encerrado en su cuarto, al parecer había estado aventando cosas y rompiendo todo a su paso.

Alice…estaba como ida, Esme había intentado hacerla salir de su transe, pero al parecer la noticia había sido muy fuerte.

Jasper estaba que no podía, se derrumbaba por todo.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigía hacia el jardín cuando oi un llanto, me acerque y vi a Esme con las manos en la cara.

-¿Esme? –dije lentamente, ella levanto la cara. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza muy grande- Tranquila, todo estará bien-dije abrazándola. Esme simplemente se aferro a mi blusa.

**EdwardPOV**

Ella no podía estar muerta, ella no. Yo no la pude proteger ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

Mientras estaba recostado en mi cama no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Esto era una mentira, ella no podía, mi corazón me decía que ella seguía aquí y yo no iba a abandonar esa esperanza.

Todo mi cuarto estaba en un gran desorden, pero realmente no me importaba, ya nada importaba.


	22. Chapter 22

**EMMETT POV**

Pasto y mas pasto es lo único que veía, ¿de qué sirve tanta decoración?, flores por doquier, personas de negro, música tenue, lagrimas, dolor. Dolor.

Siempre había sido un hombre con la creencia de que tanta ceremonia en un funeral era algo innecesario, que el cariño se entrega en vida y ya en la muerte ellos descansan en paz. Si, lo confirme, tenía razón, pero ahora también podía entender a toda esa gente que se aferra a un cuadro en la tierra, a una puertita en una pared.

No puedo creerlo, simplemente _no puedo_. Tenía que ser fuerte, lo intentaba con toda mi alma, no me podía dejar caer, sabía que ella no querría eso, ella siempre quiso mi felicidad, mi sonrisa. Siempre decía que mi sonrisa me abriría el camino a lo grande. Y eso es lo más valioso que le podía dar: una sonrisa, no de despedida, porque jamás podría decirle adiós, no a ella, mi pequeña, tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez, siempre tan luchadora, saliendo adelante a pesar de todo. _No puedo más. No quiero. Por favor, no más._ Una parte de mi, se negaba a creerlo, rogaba por no creerlo, por despertar ya. "Despertar ya", que frase tan mas usada, pero cuando el dolor se aferra a tus pulmones, a tus músculos, cuando el aire quema y la realidad mata lentamente, es lo único que deseas, despertar, librarte de ese peso tan grande, de ese peso dentro de ti que sabes que no se ira.

-Tranquilo Emmett, todo estará bien. El dolor se irá-dijo alguien sobando mi hombro, no supe quien, no quería pensar en eso, no me interesaba. _Todo estará bien._ ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo todo iba a estar bien?

Las miradas, las caricias en los hombros o en el pelo, incluso los abrazos quemaban, no lo soportaba, esa sensación era como si aceptar ese abrazo, esa caricia, fuera un paso más de alejarme de mi niña. La gente lo hacía por apoyo, lo sabía, pero no podía conseguir aferrarme a nada, solo a su recuerdo.

La ceremonia había acabado, la gente se paraba lentamente de sus asientos y se dirigía a nosotros para poder mostrarnos su apoyo. Ya no sabía cuanta gente me había dicho que todo iba a estar bien.

Me pare y me dirigí a una gran piedra rodeada de hermosas flores, rosas blancas y rojas. La roca tenía una inscripción donde se podía leer claramente "Bella Swan", tal vez el apellido que debería ir ahí, seria Cullen, pero no, ella era Bella Swan, una pequeña niña que lucho para seguir adelante y era así como se debía recordar. Era una especia de monumento a su nombre, se había colocado en el jardín de la casa Cullen, su último hogar.

Ni siquiera un cuerpo para llorar, no había rastro y nadie quería hablar del paradero de el. Mamá Esme había hecho hasta lo imposible por localizarlo, pero no había respuesta. No sabía si eso era mejor o peor, así podía aferrarme a una pequeña esperanza, pero sabía que estaba mal, debía dejarla descansar en paz.

Alguien se acerco por detrás, tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la acaricio. Mi Rose, debería apoyarla, ella también estaba sintiendo este dolor sofocante, pero no podía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.- Debemos pensar que ella está mejor, no dolor, no tristeza.- Susurro poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. – La extrañaremos, pero ella siempre estará en nosotros, en todo momento- su voz cada vez era más baja. Podía ver como su alma se rompía lentamente, fue entonces cuando lo sentí, mis ojos, tan secos que sorprendería, comenzaron a arder, una lagrima se escapo de ello, mi fuerza se fue, me vine abajo tan de repente que Rose se vino abajo conmigo, soltó mi mano y abrazo mi espalda.

-Hermanita por favor, por favor-dije desesperadamente, necesitaba estar solo, Rose lo supo y de un momento a otro estuve completamente solo con este monumento. Entrelace mis manos en el césped y lo jale- ¡¿Por qué?- grite con desesperación mientras golpeaba el suelo con rabia. Las lagrimas fluían como cascada, terminando su camino en el suelo- No me dejes- termine susurrando, suplicando.

Me levante lentamente, limpie mis lágrimas y, aunque no sonara de mucha ayuda, acaricie el nombre de mi pequeña hermana. Di media vuelta para entrar en la casa. Encontré a Alice abrazando a Edward, se veía destrozado. Mamá Esme y papá Carlisle estaban en el comedor abrazándose. Lo demás estaban en el segundo piso, o eso parecía, mamá, ella estaba en un sillón viéndome fijamente, sus ojos no tenían lagrimas, pero lo rojo de estos la delataban, Tanya estaba a su lado, viéndome también, no pude hacer más que correr a sus brazos.


	23. Chapter 23

Aquí un poquito mas de Edward.

Edward POV

Decir que dolía era poco, pero decir que quería morir no era justo. Debía vivir, ser fuerte, por mis papas, mis hermanos, mi Bella, por mi mismo.

El dolor era sofocante, de esos que oprimen el pecho y no dejan oxigeno en los pulmones, era como si el mismo cuerpo no quisiera vivir.

Veía a Emmett sufrir, llorar, gritar y desesperarse, pero seguía luchando, no se dejaba caer, al igual que yo no lo haría.

Hoy era lunes, día de regresar a la escuela, de regresar sin Bella,…de continuar. La escuela no seria lo mismo, pero podía decir eso también de la vida, ¿como podría ser lo mismo? No escuchar esa voz, esa risa.

Mientras me vestía, veía mi reflejo en el espejo, mi rostro había cambiado, debía reconocer que me veía demacrado, no me podía reconocer a mi mismo, mi habitual palidez había aumentado, había unas grandes ojeras bajo mis ojos, mi cabello…digamos que no me había ocupado mucho de él. Veía a una persona desconocida, a alguien lleno de miedos e inseguridades, pero sobre todo, dolor. No podía soportar el oír llorar a mi familia, era como si me estrujaran el corazón.

Tenia que seguir adelante, por mi, por mi familia, por que Bella no me hubiera querido ver destrozado. Estoy seguro que ella me ve desde donde este y por ella seguiré, no caeré.

Bella POV

Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Espere unos minutos y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos. Me había dado un ataque y me había golpeado con la orilla de la cama, por suerte Jane y Alec me supieron atender. Ellos siempre estaban ahí, me cuidaban. En el pasado, aunque nunca me hicieron nada directamente, en lo profundo les guardaba rencor por no haber hecho nada mientras me tenían encerrada, después de que me ayudaron a escapar todo eso cambio. Arriesgaron su vida por sacarme y eso siempre se los agradecería.

Habían pasado unos tres días desde que vimos el anuncio de Aro, donde decía que había muerto. Tenia tantas ganas de ir y aclarar todo, pero aun teníamos miedo de que ellos siguieran ahí, vigilando. No podía arriesgar a nadie, ni a mi misma, a caer en sus manos de nuevo.

Todo el día me la pasaba pensando en mi familia, sabia que debían estar sufriendo y yo quería parar eso, pero no podía, no, seria peligroso ir como si nada. Aunque ya habían atrapado a Aro, bien sabíamos que tenia gente afuera y que, aun encerrado, podía manejarlo todo desde ahí.

Los extrañaba tanto, estar con ellos, hablar, jugar, incluso el solo estar sentados cerca. Hacia mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de eso y me daba miedo pensar en que tal vez ya no la tendría. No era justo, me habían arrebatado todo. Todo por la ambición, venganza o que se yo.

-¿Estas bien?-oí que decían, corte mis pensamientos, no me hacia ningún bien en seguir así.

-Si, gracias Alec, solo que me duele un poco la cabeza- dije tranquilizadoramente. Alec me miro cuidadosamente.

-¿segura?-dijo. Últimamente hacían eso, dudaban de mi bienestar, aunque no podía culparlos, yo también lo hacia.

-Si, no pasa nada-dije con un asomo de sonrisa.

Alec se fue de mi cuarto. Estábamos en un pequeño condominio, no podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, sonaba paranoico, pero era mejor prevenir.

Mi familia, iba a luchar por ellos, claro que si. Solo tenia que encontrar la forma y claro que lo iba a hacer. Iba a luchar y vivir para ellos.

Miles de gracias por seguir con el fic, intentare actualizar mas seguido.

Ya queda poco. ¿se encontrara Bella de nuevo con su familia?


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella Pov**

Sabía que no podía regresar. Era peligroso, pero tenía que saber algo de mi familia. Tenía que hacerles saber que estaba bien, viva y a salvo. No tenía ni idea de cómo y el tiempo pasaba muy rápidamente. Sentía como los días seme pasaban entre las manos y como la desesperación crecía. Muchas veces me sentí sin más ganas. Solo quería morir, pero Jane y Alec siempre estuvieron ahí para hacerme entender que yo debía luchar, seguir adelante.

-¡Ya se!-dijo Alec eufóricamente mientras entraba en la sala. Nos habíamos ido a vivir a la casa de la abuela fallecida de los gemelos. Nadie nos buscaría ahí y aparte estaba en Port Angeles. Habíamos estado viendo Bob esponja, era lo único que había y necesitábamos algo que nos recordara que aun había un mundo inocente ahí afuera.

- ¿Ya sabes qué?- Dijo Jane bajando el volumen de la televisión y sentándose bien en el sofá, donde minutos antes había estado acostada. Yo solo voltee a verlo, ya no me quería hacer mas ilusiones con el volver a ver a mi familia. Ya llevábamos un buen tiempo intentando encontrar la solución y al final siempre había algo, algún detalle que nos ponía en peligro.

-El como ir con la familia Cullen. Bella, tu dijiste que tu mamá, Renee, estaba con los Cullen ¿cierto?-dijo de forma emocionada. Parecía que tenía un buen plan.

-Si ¿Por qué?-dije enderezándome.

-Es que así solo tienes que informaren un lugar de tu "no muerte"-Dijo Alec y empezó a contarnos su plan.

**EsmePOV**

Iba por los pasillos del super, iba viendo distraídamente las cosas en las repisas. Pare para ver una caja de cereales. Los vi muy detenidamente, eran los favoritos de Bella. Dios, todo me recordaba a ella, pero ya no podía llorar, mi niña ya estaba en un lugar mejor. Sin alguna molestia. Decidí mejor salir de ahí, ya tenía lo necesario. Pague y me fui directo a mi auto. Iba avanzando hasta que un pequeño cuerpo choco contra mí. Me detuve a ver si la pequeña persona estaba bien. Era una niña, tenía un aspecto muy descuidado, sucio y lo más raro es que tenía una expresión asustada, pero decidida.

-¿Esme Cullen?-Dijo sacando una foto detrás de sus ropas sucias y rotas.

-Si- respondí de manera cautelosa. Ya no podía confiar, me dolía, pero no podía.

-Esto es para usted-dijo entregándome un sobre cerrado y salió corriendo.

Eso me dejo con un amargo sabor de boca, decidí irme directo a la casa.

Al legar todo estaba solo. Me senté en la cocina y me decidí a abrir el sobre, había una foto que me dejo impresionada y llena de ilusiones.

**CarlislePOV**

Estaba en el hospital. Había regresado hacia unas semanas. La gente me veía con una expresión de lastima y, aunque sabía que no era con mala intención, no la soportaba. No quería que me vieran así. Era muy duro.

Había dejado mi celular en mi consultorio, no podía traerlo conmigo, pero en cuanto llegue lo revise. Me alarme al ver que tenia 10 llamadas perdidas de Esme. Llame inmediatamente a la casa, me respondió Esme, se notaba que ni respiraba bien.

-Carlisle ven, ven a casa-dijo y corto la llamada. Salí corriendo a mi casa. En el camino tenia cuidado, pues la lluvia había dejado muy resbalosas las calles. Llegue a la casa y me abrió Esme llorando, pero sonriendo. Eso me confundió.

-Carlisle, mi niña-dijo y corrió a abrazarme. No entendía, pero en su abrazo me di cuenta que sostenía unos papeles. Tire de ella para entrar a la casa, la lleve a un sillón y tome los papeles que tenia.

No podía creer lo que veía. Dios, Gracias-pensaba mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin que lo pudiera controlar. Lloraba, pero ahora era de felicidad. Pura felicidad.

¡Volví! Prometo, ahora si actualizar en esta semana.

No quedan muchos capítulos, ya unos dos o tres más.

Pasen por mi nuevo fic "Loca Realidad"

¡Y dejen reviews!

¡Los quiero! ya extrañaba publicar


End file.
